Love On the Air
by traceyaudette
Summary: "What's your name?" "Opie..." "Well Opie, does it look like I can't afford my own drink?" "No...I" "I'd like to thank you." "Thank me?" "Yes, thank you on behalf of all woman across the world, that would like to come out and just drink on their own. Thank you for thinking that we need some macho, big strong man... I don't own SOA, just my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Andi Hood stood at the bar enjoying her third night in Charming, the place was fairly empty, which wasn't surprising since it was a Tuesday night. She took in the people that were there. A group of woman, most likely moms, a few businessmen, and in the corner a group of semi-rowdy bikers. Andi wasn't one to judge, none of the groups made her uncomfortable, she was there just to enjoy a few drinks, and get to know the area.

She felt a presence standing next to her, she glanced up, to see a giant of a man looking down at her like she was a piece of candy. Rolling her eyes, she didn't hesitate. "May I help you."

"I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?"

"What's your name?"

"Opie..."

"Well Opie, does it look like I can't afford my own drink?"

"No...I"

"I'd like to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, thank you on behalf of all woman across the world, that would like to come out and just drink on their own. Thank you for thinking that we need some macho, big strong man to buy us drinks, and make us feel better about being alone. Let me clue you in on a little secret, are you listening Opie?"

The tall man, was turning red, she didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment. "Ummmm..."

"Sometimes when a women is standing at a bar drinking alone...we want to be alone. So please do me a favor, and go back to your little biker boys. And leave me the fuck alone."

He turned and walked away from her, she heard the table of men giving him a hard time, she sort of felt bad about it but not enough to go over and apologize. She paid her bar tab, then she was hit with a bit of inspiration, she caught the waitress that was waiting on the bikers. She sent a beer over to the tall biker, she wrote a note on a napkin.

 **Thanks for playing, better luck next time.**

 **A**

She left the bar, before she could see his or his friends reaction.

XXX

Opie felt the sting of the little brunettes rejection, with heels she was barley chest eyes. Her eyes were gray. She had curves in all the right places, he and his brothers took bets on if he could get to sleep with him. She'd put him in his place, in a heartbeat, it had fascinated him, how she cut him down not being intimidated by his cut or size.

Her mouth lured him in, he really wanted to lean down and kiss her during her diatribe, she had beautiful plump lips. He was afraid she'd bite his tongue off he made the attempt, the surprise came when she sent him a beer over with a note. Maybe he did make an impression on her after all, he'd have to find out who she is, and track her down. It didn't bother him, he was out a wad of cash.

XXX

"Good morning Charming, it's 78 degrees this morning, with a chance of thunderstorms this afternoon. This is AJ and Frankie in the mornings on Charming's only classic radio station Z98. Here's a little White Snake to help you get your Wednesday started."

Andi leaned back in the chair, thinking about the biker she'd insulted last night, not her smartest move but that was the story of her life. It started three years ago when she married her asshole of a husband, that came crashing down around her after a year in a half. He loved drugs and hookers more then her, so she divorced him, and went half way across the country.

Her cousin helped her move out here and start over, once the divorce was final and she had the money to start over. She didn't want to be in debt to anyone, the radio station was looking for a new DJ, and was happy to hire her. She had the next three songs prompted and ready to play, she smiled when she saw her phone light up. It was a text from her cousin Tara.

 **Come by the house and meet my family tonight! Dinner at six."**

She hadn't met Tara's husband or boys yet, even though she had things she needed to do that night she agreed. Andi smiled at her co-host Frankie as the last of the song block ended. They had already worked the next bit, into their show, earlier.

"So what did you do last night AJ?"

"I went to this bar, last night and this jolly green giant of a man tried to pick me up."

"I take it didn't go over so well?"

"Let's just say the jolly one fell!"

"Does this giant one have a name?"

"I could share it for all of Charming to know his shame, but I'm being nice today. It's 9:30 am, I'm dedicating this to the jolly green giant from last night, if you're listening you know who you are. Rolling Stones, _I Can't Get No._

XXX

The entire garage was silent, and staring at Opie, who was again red faced . He started laughing, soon the others joined in, Chibs walked over, slapping him on the back.

"Holy shit, that girl has some balls.'

"Juice! Does Z98 have a website? Get me information on this new DJ!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're on the air with AJ and Frankie, you have a question for us?"

"So what were you wearing last night?"

She let out a slow laugh. "What does that matter?"

"Maybe the way you were dressed made the giant one think you wanted picked up."

"I was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and boots, not anything that screams please, oh please come hit on me. Next caller, this is AJ and Frankie."

"This is the jolly green giant."

AJ rolled her eyes, not believing he actually called in. "Alright, nice to hear from you. If it's really you, you're going to have to prove it."

"Thanks for the beer last night, I don't usually lose, I'd love to try again."

"Okay, listeners our talented wed tech will post a poll later today. Should our beautiful AJ, go out with the jolly one." Frankie was smiling at the glare she was receiving from AJ.

"Are you a chicken?" Asked the voice on the phone.

AJ let out a slow laugh. "Oh honey, don't try to throw down like that. You know what, we don't need a listener poll. Name the time and place, it's on."

"Well boys and girls AJ has accepted a date with the jolly one. That's it for us this morning, stay on the line, while we get your information. We'll leave you today with a little Bon Jovi, _You Give Love A Bad Name._ We'll talk to you tomorrow!"

AJ sat back wondering what she'd done, the flashing light on the phone mocked her. Frankie grinned at her. "Better answer lover boy."

"This is AJ."

"This is Opie. How about tonight?"

"Sorry Jolly one, I need a little bit more notice, besides I psychopath tried to pick me up about twenty minutes before you did last night. So, I'm seeing him tonight."

"What about Saturday?"

"Sounds promising. Name the time and place."

"Seven, Mamma Bella out on Highway 5."

"I'll find it. Most likely the webtech will come and take pictures, proof we went out."

"See you then."

"Will you call back in tomorrow and confirm the date? Say around nine?"

"Yeah!"

She ended the call, leaving the studio, she had to go record some commercials before she could leave for the day. She had three hours more of work to do before she could go home and get ready for dinner at Tara's.

XXX

Andi walked up the pathway to her cousins front door, ringing the doorbell. The door opened, a blonde man with a goatee answered the door. "Andi?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Tara."

"I'm her husband Jax. Come on in." He lead her into the house, she could hear Tara in the kitchen, talking to another woman. "Ma, this is Andi, Tara's cousin. Andi, this is Gemma my Ma, and her old man Neuro."

"Nice to meet you Gemma, Neuro. Tara, glad to see you!" She hugged her cousin. "Who's this?" She smiled at the little boy sitting in the highchair.

"This is our son Thomas."

"Hiya handsome." She felt something run into her legs, about knocking her over. She squatted down to look at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Abel. You're pretty."

She let out a laugh. "I'm your cousin Andi. Aren't you a cutie."

"Like my daddy!" The room, erupted in laughter. The group sat down to dinner, Andi enjoyed being with Tara's family.

"What do you do for a living?" Nureo asked.

"I'm a radio DJ, I just started at Z98."

Gemma stared at her and stared laughing. "You're part of AJ and Frankie in the morning?"

Feeling uneasy, she slowly nodded her head. "I'm AJ. Why?"

"I loved your show this morning! So did you make your date with the Jolly one?"

"I'm meeting him Saturday night for dinner." Gemma smiled at her, if this girl was half as sassy in real life as she was this morning on the radio then she'd be a good match for Opie. She wasn't going to let on that she knew his real identity, she'd keep that to herself.

"So what exactly did you say to him last night?" Gemma asked.

"I basically thanked him on behalf of all woman everywhere that just wanted to drink alone. That we didn't need some strong mach man to buy us a drink, and to fuck off! I did buy him a buy and send it to his table before I left."

"And they say romance is dead!" Tara scoffed.

"You know me, making friends where ever I go!" She smiled. "So what do you do Jax?"

"I'm a mechanic at Teller-Morrow. What made you move to Charming?"

"My ex-husband was being an ass, so I decided I needed a change."

"What do you mean being an ass?" Jax asked, she could see him getting protective.

"Coming to my work, demanding money for his coke and hooker habit. Showing up at my apartment trying to steal my things. I decided enough was enough, I packed up and moved out here. I only stayed in Chicago after the divorce, long to save up the money to move out here, and not be in debt. He cleaned out my bank account before I had a chance to close it."

"If you need anything, let us know. You're family." Jax smiled at her.

"Thank you! He shouldn't be a problem."

Andi felt good to be a part of a family again, it had been awhile since she'd been included. She could see how close, they all were, it made her miss her parents. The only family she had left was Tara, it was why she'd moved here. It was after eight before she left, she was tired, she was ready to go home and crawl into bed. She had to be at the station at five, she and Frankie would review what points they wanted to hit during the show, to cover any lulls. Their show started at six, ended at ten.

After the show, they talked to their producer on how that days show went, discussed changes for the next day, came up with topics, recorded commercials and or promos. Most days she was home by one or two in the afternoon, that's what her contract had promised her.

XXX

"What did you do last night Frankie?"

"I went trolling at bars, seeing if I could get picked up by hot guys."

"And how'd that work out for you?"

"Not too well, found several freak shows that wanted to buy me drinks."

"What about you? Meet any hot guys last night?"

"I did meet a couple of heart breakers last night, but they were way out of my league. I had dinner with my cousin's family last night. Her oldest told me he was cute like his daddy."

"Boys and girls, talk about heart breaker, The Jolly one is on the line for our girl AJ. Good morning sir, did you and my girl get something set up?"

"Yeah, we're meeting Saturday night at seven."

"I'm sure all the listeners are looking forward to the details on Monday, but this is a family show so keep it PG!"

"I'm sure it will be rated G, Frankie." AJ, winked at her.

"Come on girl, don't dash the guys hopes and dreams before the date!"

"I'll see you Saturday night AJ."

"See you then Jolly one. It's Thursday morning at nine fifteen, next up Lynard Skynyd _Freebird"_

The rest of the show went by uneventful, since she didn't have any promos or commercials to tape, Andi was free to leave at eleven. She went home, fixing herself some lunch, curling up on the couch, she binge watched some shows on Netflix. She hated to admit it, but she was excited about her "date" on Saturday night. It had been a hot minute since she'd been on a date.

XXX

Opie came back into the garage after getting off the phone, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and got back to work on the truck he'd been working on. Tig elbowed Happy, and nodded towards him.

"So Opie, got plans Saturday night?" Tig asked.

"Just staying home, watching the game."

"Maybe we'll come over and watch with you." Happy said, smirking.

Opie stroked his beard, trying to figure out how to get out of this, he had a date with the hot radio DJ. Chibs spoke up saving the day. "You assholes leave him alone, he's got a date. You bloody well know that!"

Jax walked into the garage, starting at his brothers. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Opie ducked under the hood of the truck.

XXX

She sat at the restaurant for a hour before giving up, she had Tyson, the webtech take pictures to prove she'd been there. She was pissed off as hell, he'd done it to humiliate her, jokes on him, she wasn't then one that would be humiliated come Monday morning. She went for a drive before going home, she needed to let some steam off before she went home.

She pulled into the drive of her house, just wanting to take a hot bath and soak the stench of failure off of her body. She told Tyson to post the pictures of the failed date on Monday morning at the nine o'clock hour. She locked her door, poured herself a glass of wine and soaked in a bubble bath, forgetting about the Jolly one, otherwise known as Opie.

XXX

Opie realized Saturday morning he didn't have a contact number for AJ, there was no answer at the station. He had to go on a last minute run with the club, and couldn't go on their date. He felt horrible, he was looking forward to the date, he wanted to get to know her. He put the number to the restaurant in his phone, so he could call and leave word, when they stopped.

He wanted to reschedule the date with her, he was hoping she'd agree. They rode out of the parking lot, headed to SAMTAZ, by the time he stopped he'd forgotten to call.

XXX

"It's nine am on Monday morning, this is AJ and Frankie in the morning. It's a beautiful sunny day here in Charming, the temperature is 87."

"Time to dish AJ, how'd it go Saturday night. We want details."

She let out a laugh. "Let me call Tyson in here so he can verify that everything I'm saying is true." Tyson walked into the studio, put on a set of cans, and sat down at a microphone. "I was stood up, no phone call, nothing. The Jolly one didn't show up."

"No way, after he called you a chicken."

"Tyson, am I lying?"

"No, he didn't show up. We checked with the hostess, there was no message."

"Holy crapballs AJ! I'm sure our listeners are disappointed."

"I'm over it, he was the chicken. Maybe it was payback for me shooting him down at the bar, it didn't really phase me any. I had some wonderful Italian food and went home. No big deal!"

"So if I were to tell you he was on line two, wanting to apologize and explain what happen Saturday night, what would be your response."

"No need to apologize or explain anything."

"The Jolly one, you're on the air with AJ and Frankie what do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry, I was called out of town for work at the last minute. I didn't have a way of getting a hold of you."

"It's all good, no harm, no foul. Thanks for calling in, better luck next time." She cut the call off. "Up this hour David Bowie, Billy Joel, and Elton John." She cut to commercial. She leaned back in her chair, the producer, tapped on the window.

"Andi, Opie on line four."

"I'm not taking calls Courtney." She watched her producer handle the call for her, she didn't want to let on that she was really pissed off about Saturday night. She finished the show, and other responsibilities that she had at the studio before heading home. On the way home her check engine light came on in her truck, she pulled into Teller-Morrow to have it checked out.

Gemma came out to greet her. "Hey Andi! What can I do for you?"

"My check engine light came on. Can someone check it out?"

"Sure thing baby." She followed Gemma into the office, filling out the paper work. Jax came in smiling at her, kissing her check.

"What's going on Andi?"

"Truck problems."

"We'll give you the family discount. Come out and meet the guys." He pulled her up off the couch, she heard Gemma laughing as they left. "Andi, this is Tig, Happy, Chibs, and the big guy is Opie. Everyone this is Tara's cousin Andi."

All the men started laughing except Opie, he was staring at Andi. She rolled her eyes and mumbled fuck my life, as he walked towards her.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this second chapter. Thanks for the follows and favorites, Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck my life!" She mumbled under her breathe, Opie started to smile as he got closer to her.

"Nice to meet you Andi."

She wasn't in the mood for this, she was tired and cranky. "Oh cut the shit. We met last week when you unsuccessfully tried to pick me up in a bar." She heard the others laugh behind her. "What are you all laughing about? Bunch of assholes." She stormed out of the garage and into the office, calmly setting down on the couch.

"Tough day?" Gemma raised her eyebrows at her.

"Hear the show?"

"Yep."

"Then you know." She leaned back closing her eyes. She was woken up by someone tapping her knee, her eyes snapped open, Opie was looking down at her, smiling. She looked up at him, trying not to smile, but damn it, he was too damn cute not to smile at. "What's the verdict?"

"I need to order some parts, they should be in tomorrow."

"Thank you." She stood up, pulling out her phone. She'd call Frankie to come pick her up and give her a ride home. She started to walk away, his hand gently touched her shoulder. She pulled the phone away from her face, looking up at him. "Did you need something else?"

"Do you need a ride home?" He was hoping she'd take him up on the offer. When she smiled at him, her dimples showed, he wanted to make her smile like that again.

"I'm calling my friend to come get me. I'm sure you have someone else to do. I mean other things to do." Andi wasn't stupid she'd seen the cuts the other night at the bar, she saw the Reaper on the side of the building. She was all too familiar with the MC world, not because of Tara but because of some of the things her ex-husband had gotten involved with.

"It's no trouble Andi." He smiled at her again. She tossed her phone back into her bag, not sure if she should accept the ride from him or not. She really didn't know if she could trust him or not. Jax came back into the office, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"You need a ride home?"

"Yes, thank you." She followed Jax out to his bike, leaving Opie to stare after them. She hadn't ridden a motorcycle in years, she was a little excited, to ride on the back of one again.

XXX

Opie watched as she left with Jax, Gemma walked back into the office gathering her things up. "What's wrong baby?"

"Do you have contact information for Aj, I mean Andi?" Gemma smiled before pulling out the invoice and pushing it towards him. She watched as he entered her information into his phone.

"She's pretty isn't she?" She watched him for an reaction.

"She's a smart ass."

"She was suppose to have a date this past Saturday, but got stood up. She talked about it on her radio show. Did you know she has a morning show on Z98?"

"Naw. We don't listen to those chicks gabbing. We listen to hard rock in the garage."

"A shame, I think you boys would like her show. You might pick up some tips." She smiled as she left the office, she was going to push those two together if sge had to use duct tape and rope.

XXX

She woke up at four am having a naughty dream about a certain giant mechanic biker. She was going to need a cold shower, the things they did on his biker, she was pretty sure were impossible to do while it was moving. If it wasn't impossible, it was defiantly not legal. Lord have mercy! She was in a hurry to get ready for work, Frankie was picking her up.

"Good morning it's 6:05 on today's show we'll talk about dating, ex's, and giving someone a second chance. Along with a morning full of hits. Today with AJ and Frankie." Andi sat back sipping a mug of coffee, it was going to be a long day. She and Frankie had a personal appearance after the show, at bridal shop. The first hour of the show, was dedicated to weather, news, and music, from seven to ten was the same but they added more talk.

Andi looked down her list of new sponsors, she let out a small chuckle, at the top of the list was Teller-Morrow Automotive. She was requested to record the commercial, they had paid for airtime for every hour once a day. She wondered if someone was trying to buy her affections. She'd record it tomorrow, after the show.

"Any crazy exs in your life AJ?"

"Not really crazy, like kill me but crazy like rob me blind."

"Do tell." Frankie laughed.

"Well I have an ex-husband that broke into my apartment, stole almost everything that wasn't nailed down and cleaned out my bank account." Andi looked down and saw the phone lines light up.

"What the heck did you do?"

"I saved money, moved out here and started over."

"So this was recent?"

"I kicked him to the curb a year and a half ago, he cleaned me out eight months ago. What about you?"

"Honey, I'm, the crazy ex!" Both woman laughed.

"Crazy exs, we're taking your calls. Are you a crazy ex or are you the victim of a crazy ex. Line one which are you?" AJ asked.

"I want to get back at your crazy ex AJ. Let's talk revenge."

"Oh honey, I'm not bitter about it. What's done is done."

"I'd be happy to hunt him down and..."

"Okay caller one thanks for the offer."

"Caller two what's your question or comment." Frankie asked.

"It's for AJ."

"Go ahead. "

"I'm with caller one, I'm more then willing to help hunt him down and cut his..." AJ cut the call off.

"Okay boys, listen up, as much as I appreciate you wanting to defend my honor or get revenge on my ex, totally unnecessary. I can take care of myself, if your holding the line for a revenge call on my ex, please hang up." AJ and Frankie watched the lines go out, they smiled at each other.

"Next up dating and giving second chances. Up next Heart!"

XXX

Opie ended his call before his was answered, he didn't like hearing how she'd been treated by her ex-husband. He recognized Happy's voice as the first caller and Tig as the second, he'd never say anything to the men. Neither one of them would admit to calling into a chick radio show either, much less listening to one, yet here they all are.

He actually looked forward to hearing her every morning, he was finishing working on her truck. He planned on driving it to the station, to return it after her show, hoping to convince her to have lunch with him. If he ever met her ex-husband, he'd beat the shit out of the asshole for stealing from her.

"I can't even remember when I had my last date." AJ said.

"That's really said. Shane and I went out Saturday night."

"You're married, that's a whole different kind of dating."

"What do you mean a different kind of dating?"

"You've already hooked him, you don't have to keep him interested. You know that he's going to be there tomorrow. When your single, you're wondering the whole date if your being interesting enough for him or her to call you again. Then don't even get me started on second dates and being pretty."

"Come on AJ, you're beautiful what guy wouldn't want to date you?"

"Please, the last guy I dated was my husband. And we all heard how that tuned out."

"You can't base your future relationships on one jerk!"

"I know, but once your heart is battered, your leery of others."

"So if The Jolly one called back and asked you out for a second chance would you accept?"

Opie straightened up, listening carefully. "Anything is possible, I would have to think about it."

"Alright if your listening Jolly one, you heard her. The ball is in your court give her something to think about. Up next Samantha Fox, Def Leopard, Styx, Journey, and Queen"

Opie leaned against the wall, thinking about what to do. Chibs walked over smiling at him. "You going to call her and ask her out?"

"I don't know, I think I blew my chances with her."

"You heard what she said. Give her something to think about Ope!"

Jax walked over. "What are you talking about?"

"Ope, asking Andi or AJ out for another date or at least a second chance at a first date since he stood her up for the first one." Chibs laughed.

"Sounds like you have a story to tell Ope." Opie closed his eyes in no hurry to explain to his best friend about his failed pick up of Tara's cousin and the failed date that he stood her up for. He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and told him everything, after laughing, Jax slapped Opie on the back. "You have to ask her out again."

XXX

"On tomorrow's show we'll discuss what kind of man AJ is looking for."

"Why me?"

"Because you're single honey!"

"I'm not the only single one on the show, Producer Courtney is single, Webtech Tyson is single. What about them?"

"But you're going to be way more fun to set up!"

"Join us today from eleven to one in downtown Charming at Marci's Bridal. Free hotdogs and sodas, t-shirts and gift certificates. See you there."

XXX

Leaving the studio right after the show the headed downtown, stopping for coffee and some lunch. The ten to two hosts were actually broadcasting live from the location. AJ and Frankie were just there to sign autographs and meet their fans, she was wearing jeans and her Z98 polo. She was having surprised at the number of men that showed up at a bridal store.

Most of them wanted to meet her, get their picture taken with her, get her autograph, ask her out on a date. She got several phone numbers passed to her during the time she was there. She heard the roar of bikes and glanced up, letting out a laugh as she watched several bikers backing up. This was the last place she expected to see them to show up.

She watched as a particular biker made his way towards her, she took a drink of water trying to calm her nerves. Jax was beside him, her name was said, she looked at the man in front of her. There was something that she didn't like about him, but she couldn't but her finger on it. She pushed back her feelings, he wanted a picture with her. She posed with him, he grabbed her, kissing her on the mouth, his hands grabbing her tits.

"Excuse me, this is a non-kiss, grab zone." She shoved him away, two of the security guards from the station grabbed him, dragging him away.

"AJ, I love you. I'm the man for you." She rinsed her mouth out, spitting the water out. She glanced up, seeing Jax, Opie, Happy, Tig, and Chibs all starring at her, a mixture of amusement and anger on their faces. Jax approached her, hugging her.

"That happen often?"

"More then you think! I talk to him everyday, he thinks he knows me. You'd be surprise at how many wakados I have to deal with."

"Anyone follow you home?"

"This is the first time I've lived in a small of enough town that they could actually find it."

"I'll make sure someone follow you home."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Got to get back to work."

"So, do you have time for a picture for your favorite cousin and his friends."

"As long as none of you kiss or grab my tits!"

"Don't stand too close to Tig, you'll be safe!" She let out a laugh, Frankie got in the picture with them. Opie was standing next to Andi, his arm around her waist.

XXX

Opie had to hold himself back when he saw her being kissed and grabbed by one of her fans. He was standing next to her for the picture, he could smell her perfume, it was something tropical, she smelt like coconut and sunshine. He was fighting the urge to lean down and kiss her, she was really beautiful. Once the picture was taken, he turned to look at her.

"I finished your truck."

"Thank you.. I'll have Frankie drop me off when we're done here."

"I could come back and pick you up."

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Maybe you could give me that second chance date?"

"I get done at three."

XXX

"You ready to go?" Frankie asked.

"I'm being picked up." She smiled, not about to tell Frankie who was picking her up.

"Who's picking you up AJ?"

"I'm all about second chances." She winked as her truck pulled up. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Andi rolled her eyes as she climbed into her truck, she smiled at Opie as she shut the door. "I need to go home, shower and change."

"I still have a few hours of work left to do. Drop me off at the shop, I'll pick you up at five." He smiled at her. That damn smile of his was going to be the end of her.

"Sounds good." He pulled into the TM lot, he got out of the driver's side, she slid across the seat, before he shut the door, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you a little after five." She smiled at him before shutting the door. She turned around, driving home, touching her lips. Just a quick peck on the lips, had her blood boiling, she couldn't image what a full blown kiss would do to her. She pulled into her drive, hurrying in the house she headed into shower and get ready for her date. She decided on a pair of black jeans, a red lacy tank top, and a black jacket. She slipped on a pair of black heeled boots.

She let her hair air dry, it was curly and wild, she did her make-up a little darker then usual and wore some silver jewelry. She was sitting on the couch waiting at five, hearing his bike ride into the drive, she was nervous. She waited for him to knock, gave it five minutes, didn't want to appear to anxious. She opened the door, smiling at him.

"Do you want to take the bike or your truck?"

"Your bike is fine." She followed him to his bike, he opened his saddle bag, handing her a helmet. She strapped it on, she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She loved the feel of riding on the back of a bike, she closed her eyes as the air rushed around her. She opened her eyes when she felt the bike coming to a stop, she widened her eyes at their location.

He'd taken her to the middle of nowhere, he parked his bike and climbed off. She pulled her helmet off, staring at him. "What's this shit?"

"I thought it would give us a chance to talk and get to know each other."

"So, for a first date you think it's acceptable to bring me to the middle of nowhere alone? What exactly do you have in mind Jolly green giant?" She now had her arms crossed over her chest.

"A picnic, to talk get to know each other without interruptions." She looked over and saw a blanket and basket set up under a tree, by a lake. She looked up at him, she couldn't resist his big brown eyes looking down at her. He held out his hand to her, she took it, he led her to the blanket.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Somewhere easy. Favorite ice cream?"


	4. Chapter 4

She smiled at him. "I don't think there's a flavor I don't like." She heard him laugh. "What about you?"

"I feel the same."

She took a bite of her sandwich, thinking of a question to ask. "You have any crazy exs, I need to know about?"

"No. I'm a widower, I have a daughter Ellie thirteen and Kenny ten."

"I'm sorry." She reached out, touching his hand. He smiled at her, covering her hand with his other hand.

"Donna has been gone for five years now. It was hard at first, I made a lot of mistakes. Tell me about your crazy ex."

"Married him three years ago, divorced him a year and a half ago when drugs and whores became more important to him. It got way to heavy for a first date, this is more fourth or fifth date."

He smiled at her. "Are you saying there's going to be a fourth or fifth date?"

She took another bite of her sandwich, refusing to answer him. He was staring at her, waiting for an answer, she slowly chews her food, washing it down with a drink of water. "How long have you known Jax?"

"My whole life, our dad's were best friends and served together. And you changed the subject, about more dates."

"I know I did, you'll have to wait and see." She smiled at him, he leaned forward kissing her, she returned his kiss. She pulled back, looking at him. She didn't miss the look in his eye. "Have you always wanted to be a member of a MC?"

"Jax and I use to pretend we had our own MC when we were kids, riding around on our bikes as kids." She laughed. "You always wanted to be a DJ?"

"For as long as I can remember. I started in high school, I was a co-host for the afternoon drive. I went to college and majored in broadcast journalism. Worked at the college radio station, alternative, grudge music. Graduated, worked midnights for years and years, until I made a name for myself."

"What does the J stand for?"

"Jacqueline. Andi Jacqueline Hood. Opie?"

"Harry Winston." She smiled at him, she wondered if she could get away with calling him Harry. They finished eating their meal, he stood up, he extended a hand to her. "Come on, let's go for a walk." She took his hand, letting him pull her up, she was only to his chest, with the heels on. If she kicked off her boots, she wouldn't even be that tall. "You're kind of short aren't you?" He smiled down at her.

"Harry, haven't you ever been told good things come in small packages." She patted him in the chest before walking off from him.

"It's Opie!" He walked off to catch up with her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up. "How tall are you anyway?"

"With or without heels?"

"Both?"

"Five' five with my heels, five' two without. How tall are you?"

"Six' five." He continued to carry her down to the lake, her back was against his chest. She could feel the heat radiating from him, he turned her around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. He pulled her in for a kiss, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, returning his kiss. She sucked his bottom lip, he groaned pulling away from her. "Do I get a second date?"

"Maybe."

"Are you going to talk about our date tomorrow?"

"Most defiantly!"

"What are you going to say?"

"You'll have to listen to find out." He pulled her in for another kiss, she returned his kiss. He carried her back to his bike, stopping to collect their picnic things, putting them in his saddle back. The cool night breeze felt good on her skin, the ride was over fast. He pull into the drive, he got off his bike, helping her off, walking her to the door. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her again.

"Do I get a second date?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She smiled at him, as she unlocked the door and let herself inside the house.

XXX

"So AJ, we all want to know. What do you look for in a guy?"

"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero, til the end of the night. He's gotta be, and he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight." AJ let out a laugh.

"Very nice, quoting a Bonnie Tyler song. Seriously, what do you loon for?"

"I want what every woman wants. Someone that will love me no matter what. That wii respect me, we have different views just enough to keep it interesting. I want a guy that isn't afraid to make a fool of himself to win me over."

"Are you willing to do that for the man your with?"

"Of course."

"We have Gemma on the line with a comment. Go ahead Gemma."

"I know for a fact that AJ went out with the Jolly one last night."

Frankie stared at AJ. "Details sister!"

AJ let out a laugh. "Thanks for spilling the beans Gemma. I was going to dish on my date a little later but since the cat is out of the bag I'll share now. It's a funny story actually."

"Break out the coffee and snacks boys and girls it's story time with AJ!"

"I took my truck in to be serviced at my cousin's shop. Teller-Morrow Automotive. Anyway guess who's a mechanic there?"

"No way? Small world!"

"Anyway the Jolly one picked me up after the remote yesterday. He asked for a second chance at our first date, and I agreed."

"Where did you go?"

"He picked me up on his bike and we we t on a picnic."

"When you say bike, I take it you mean motorcycle?"

"Yes. It was a very nice date."

"Did you kiss him?"

AJ laughed. "Now Frankie, don't ask me to kiss and tell."

"So will there be a second date for the Jolly one?"

"He did ask me last night."

"What did you say."

"To listen to the show today. My answer is yes, I will go out with you again. Call me. Up next Bonnie Tyler's _I Need A Hero_ " The song started to play both woman started to drink their coffee as the song played.

XXX

Opie grinned when he heard that she'd agreed to a second date. The guys were giving hin a hard time. Gemma was staring out the office window, she gave him a thumbs up. He would call Andi on his lunch break and arrange for 5heir date.

He went back to work on the motorcycle, continuing to listen to her and Frankie's show.

"It's nine thirty, temperature is 88, it's going to be warm and sunny all day. We have Sam on line one that has a comment about AJ's dating life. Go ahead Sam."

"Don't you know you belong to me! I'm coming for you! You can't go out with him, you whor.." AJ cut the call off.

"We'll that's about all we have for today. We're going to leave you with some Jimmy Buffet. Jake and Julie will be taking over and getting you through lunch. Tomorrow is Friday and we'll talk a what else men."

Opie frowned at the last caller, he pulled out his phone calling Andi to make sure she was okay. He got frustrated when it went to voicemail. He wanted to go down and check on her but he didn't want to over step his bounds.

He glanced over at Jax, he could tell he was itching to go check on her to. He watched as Jax pulled out his phone. He could tell it was Tara from the one side conversation. She'd listened to the show and heard the caller. She was concerned and wanted him to go check on her.

If Jax went, then Opie would volunteer to go with him. He watched as he ended the call. "I'm going to go check on Andi."

"I'll go with you brother!"

XXX

AJ got up from her chair, rolling her eyes at Frankie. Looks like she may have a stalker, that only took two weeks. She walked to the recording studio, she had five commercials to record. Courtney was waiting for her..

Three hours later, she walked out the door to her truck. Leaning against it was Jax and Opie, she smiled as she walked towards them. "What can I do for you men of Mayhem?"

"Wanted to make sure you were okay after your last phone call." Jax said.

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm actually surprised I have a stalker after two weeks. Usually it takes a month for one to show up."

"So your not worried?" Opie asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's not my first, won't be my last. Stalkers are part of the job. No worries! " She moved to get into her truck. Opie stopped her.

"What about our second date?"

"If you aren't busy, come over and I'll cook you dinner tonight."

"What time?"

"Six?"

"See you then." He leaned down and kissed her, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip before slipping it in his mouth. She felt his arms going around her pulling her clise, he deepened the kiss. She pulled away and smiled.

"See you tonight Harry." She got into her truck and drove home. Pulling into the drive, she let out a groan. **SLUT!** Was painted in red on her garage door, she laid her head on her steering wheel. She slowly climbed out of her truck, going towards the door. Seeing it was slightly ajar, she pulled her gun from her purse, flipped the safety off and entered the house.

Her house was trashed, she had her gun up ready to fire as she moved room from room. Whoever did this was long gone. She moved back to the livingroom, pulling out her phone she called the police. She didn't think she'd be making dinner for Opie that night.

XXX

Opie pulled up to Andi's house, her house had several cop cars parked out front. His thoughts went back to earlier in the day and her stalker. He parked hid bike, climbing off he jogged towards the front of her house worried about what he'd find.

He saw the front of her garage, he was stopped by one of the officers before he could get into the house. "She's my girlfriend! " The officer let him in the door, he looked around the room, seeing it trashed, he was in a panic. "ANDI'"

He continued through the house, finding her in the bedroom talking to Hale. He felt a little bit of jealously, the man had his hands on her. He walked over to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"You okay?" She smiled up at him and nodded and continued to talk to Hale. The Deputy Chief was frowning at Opie.

"Ms. Hood, I'll increase patrols in the area. If you have any problems please call me." He left the room. Opie turned Andi to face him, cupping her face, kissing her.

"Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine. Whoever did this was long gone by the time I got home. Sorry, we're going to have to order out tonight."

"I don't care, as long as your fine."

"This has happened before, I clean up and move on. Looks like I need to get a security system."

"I've got a guy, that can sit one up for you." He leaned down to kiss her again. "Pack a bag, I'm taking you to Jax's, after we eat."

She frowned at him. "I'm not letting some asshole run me out of my home. I'll be fine." Her arms crossed, her stance shouted don't push me. He felt his frustration levels grow, they hadn't even been on a second date yet but he felt ferociously protective over her. He rubbed his hands over his beard and let out a frustrated groan.

"I've got to get home to the kids. I'm calling someone to stay with you tonight. Don't argue or I'm calling Jax and Tara to see this."

"Fine! While you're calling people, call and order some dinner." She smiled up at him, stood up on the bed and kissed him. She stared to clean her bedroom so she could sleep that night. She smiled back at the man sitting on her bed.

XXX

After the bedroom, she moved on to the livingroom. None of it was as clean as she liked it, but it was livable until the weekend when she could really clean everything. She'd already called her insurance company, they would send an adjuster tomorrow afternoon.

She sat on the couch eating the Chinese food that Opie had ordered. She smiled at him, she could take care of herself but she was glad he was here. She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm glad you're here."


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to the Friday edition of the AJ and Frankie show. It's nine am in the Z98 studios, temperature outside is 78, under cloudy skies. For those of you just tuning in, our studio has become a florist,, someone has sent our girl AJ dozens of roses, in every color imaginable. My question is this, what exactly happened last night?"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at Frankie."

"There's only two reasons a man would send a woman an obnoxious amount of flowers. 1. He's done something so foul he's looking for forgiveness; or 2. You've done something incredible he's thanking you. Fess up!"

"It's neither, I swear. Next topic please." AJ laughed.

"No, no, no! Let's go to the cards, which by the none of them are signed. To the most beautiful woman in the world. You belong to me. Your smile lights up the room. I can't stop thinking of you. And my favorite a little Lord Byron: _She walks with beauty like the night"_

"Well that's about enough about my secret admirer, can we play some music now?"

"I will be sure to keep our listeners updated on any deliveries we get. Up next Cyndi Lauper, REO Speed Wagon, and Foreigner."

Andi was a little unnerved by the flower deliveries, she didn't think Opie was the type. If he was going to send her flowers, he'd make a personal delivery. She had a feeling this had something to do with the attack on her house. She hadn't even been out on a actual second date with Opie, it was marred by her would be stalker. She couldn't let this effect her job, all on air personalities, TV, radio, YouTube, all dealt with stalkers.

If it continued, she'd call the police, there was nothing that could be done until he or she screwed up. By the time the three songs ended, and the commercials played she was ready for the last part of the show.

"What are the plans for the weekend Frankie?"

"Shane and I are taking the kids out of town. A little mini vacation, sand and surf. You got plans with the Jolly onr?"

"You know, he hasn't called me to let me know. I guess it's me a gallon of rocky road ice cream and Netflix."

"Say it ain't so, our girl AJ all alone. Come on Jolly one don't fail us, give the girl a call."

"Thanks pal, now I really sound pathetic, begging for dates on the radio."

"I'm just helping you out, lighting a fire under a certain bike riding mechanic." Both women watched the phone lines light up.

"Oh look at all the dates calling in." AJ laughed. "I'm couch bound this weekend. That about does it for us today. Jake and Jenny will get you through your lunch breaks. We'll be back Monday. See you!"

Andi pushed back from the counter, staring at the flowers shaking her head. Six dozen roses surrounded her, who had that kind of money. She had one of the interns gather the flowers up and take them to ST. Thomas Hospital, she was going to donate them. She pulled her phone from her pocket, seeing missed calls from Opie and Jax.

She walked out to her truck, stopping when she saw Opie leaning against it.

XXX

She could tell from his posture that he was livid with her, she took a deep breath before approaching him. "Did you call Hale about the flowers?"

"They're harmless." She didn't want to let on that she was really shaken up, that she was afraid to go home to see if anything was waiting for her there. "I had an intern take them to St. Thomas, let them brighten someone's day." He'd yet to kiss her or touch her, she could still see the anger in his eyes. She couldn't tell who he was mad at, her, the situation, or both. After ten minutes of standing there, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, kissing her.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I was sent flowers, an obnoxious amount of flowers but harmless."

"What about the cards? Those were some pretty serious endearments."

"Tyson called the florist, but the person paid in cash. So there's no tracking them down."

"Give me the cards, maybe Juice can get some information." She pulled the bundle of cards out of her bag, handling them to him. "What made you think, they weren't from me?"

"Because you'd hand deliver one rose to me yourself. No need for showing off." She smiled at him, as she unlocked her truck to climb in. Seeing a white box on the seat stopped her. She stopped, pulling the box open, she dropped it like it had burned her. Inside was some trashy lingerie. inside there was a card.

 **Can't wait to see you wearing this! Stop being a biker whore!**

"Holy shit!" She leaned against the truck, feeling shaken. Trying to hold it together, she failed miserably, between her house, the flowers, and now this, she let the tears flow freely. Hearing her Opie grabbed the box, his anger beginning to soar, he wrapped his arm around Andi. She pulled her phone out and called the police, she needed to report this.

XXX

"Ms. hood, was your truck locked?" Hale asked her.

"Yes. I always lock it, I set the alarm too. Neither went off during the show."

"I understand you were sent several flower arrangements today?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

"I sent them to the hospital as a donation. The florist delivered them, two dozen at a time starting at seven."

Hale didn't like the idea of turning over protection of one of the citizens to the Sons, but at this point she may be the safest with them. He turned towards Opie and Jax, both men were flanking her sides. "I take it that I can trust she's going to be under you're protection."

Jax looked at the Deputy Chief. "She's family, you know how we feel."

Hale looked at Andi again. "If anything happens please don't hesitate to call me."

She smiled at him. "Thank you David."

XXX

She drove home flanked by motorcycles, pulling into the drive the word **SLUT!** was displayed on her garage door. Her first order of business was to take care of that, she didn't want to alienate the neighborhood. She climbed out of the truck, knowing the inside of her house was still trashed. Juice was going to install the security system, while she cleaned.

She was followed into the house by several members of SAMCRO. Opie pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Happy went to get some paint, he and Tig are going to take care of the garage. The rest of us are going to help you clean, we know a thing or two about cleaning up trashed hang outs."

She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. "Thank you. I'll go make a beer and food run."

"No need!" Gemma appeared at the door, with a couple of women carrying bags. "I've taken care of it."

"Okay then. Let's get to work." Andi started in her bedroom, it was the worst of the rooms. Luckily not all of her clothes had been destroyed, the ones in the laundry room and there were some things in her closet she could salvage. Most of it was a mind thing for her, the fact that someone had come into her house and violated her personal space.

She felt arms snake around her waist, she leaned back against Opie's chest. "We'll keep you safe. I'll keep you safe."

"This guy has some balls. My other stalkers got off on calling me at the station, sending me gifts there. This is the first time my personal space has been invaded, and so fast too. I mean I know it's small town, everyone knows each other but damn!"

"We have to leave for a meeting, then there's a party afterward. My mom has the kids tonight, stay with me. Tomorrow afternoon everyone will come back here and finish."

"I've had a hell of a day, I just rather stay home and sleep. I'm sorry." She could see the disappointment in his eyes. She just didn't have it in her to go to a party.

"I don't want you staying here by yourself."

"I'll be fine. No worries." She pushed him out the door before he could argue with her, following him out into the livingroom area. She thanked everyone for helping, watching them leave, she shut and locked the door behind them.

XXX

Once she dealt with the insurance adjuster, she wanted to relax in a nice hot bubble bath and go to sleep. She filled her tub up, poured herself a glass of wine, placed her phone, and gun on the table beside the tub, crawled in and relaxed. She closed her eyes, sinking down until the water was lapping at her ears. She heard the front door open and the alarm sounding.

Cursing because now some asshole was disturbing her bath, she quickly rose from the tub, drying off and pulling on her clothes. She picked up her phone and gun, creeping towards the door, the alarm was still blaring. She slowly opened the door, peeking out, looking for the assailant. Not seeing anyone, she slipped from the bathroom.

Going into her bedroom, she dialed 911, told them her name, location, and someone was in her house. She could hear things being broken in her livingroom, she crept down the hallway. "I've called the police, they're on their way." The person turned, firing a gun at Andi.

XXX

Opie and Jax's phones both went off at the same time, notice that the alarm at Andi's had been triggered. Church was just finishing up, they yelled out where they were heading. Opie was hoping for the best, that she'd just tripped the alarm and that he'd be able to give her shit about it once he pulled up to her house. He could see her house in the distance, the cops were just pulling up.

He watched as they all drew their guns and started running inside, he felt panic set in as he rode closer. Parking his bike, he jumped off, he had such tunnel vision on getting to her house he didn't see that several of his brothers had joined him and Jax. He started to run for the front door but he was stopped by Unser.

"You can't go in there son, Hale is investigating a gunshot victim."

XXX

Andi saw the flash gun, as the body whirled around right before it was fired at her. It gave enough warning for her to drop to the floor, she raised up to her knee, took aim and fired three shots. Each one hitting it's mark, wrist, ankle, knee, she didn't want this asshole going anywhere. She heard the sirens screaming down the neighborhood, she waited for the police to come in.

Hale was the first in the door. "Andi? Whee are you?" He kicked the gun away from the person laying in the floor.

"I'm right here. I'm laying my gun down." She laid her gun down, hands up and walked towards Hale.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm shook up but fine."

"I'm hoping you have a permit for that." He nodded to her gun.

"All fifty states." She smiled. She told him exactly what happened, EMS came in and took the man she shot away. At this point there was no holding the Sons back, they came running into the house. She looked up at their shocked expressions, as she picked up her gun. Opie walked over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"What the hell happened?"

"Someone broke in, he took shots at me, missed. I took three and hit him all three times. No big deal."

"No big deal, she says." Opie looked at his brothers over the top of her head. "Did you kill him?"

"No. I wanted him alive to answer questions." She was trying to remain calm, but truthfully her nerves were shot to hell. She didn't know how much more she could take. A flask was shoved into her hands, she looked up, Chibs winked at her. She took a long drink of it, before handing it back to him. She didn't even flinch when she swallowed the whiskey down. "Thanks! I needed that."

"You're welcome love."

Opie still had his arms wrapped around her, she wasn't going to be able to stay here tonight, it was now a crime scene. She went to her room, packing a bag, Opie followed her. Her hands were shaking as she packed, his giant hands closed over her small ones. "It's going to be okay."

"I know." She let out a slow exhale, hoping that maybe tonight would be the end of it.

"Come home with me tonight. Let the cops finish processing the scene. Tomorrow we'll come back here and clean up, and get answers from the ass you shot tonight." All she could do was nod her head. He caressed her face, lowering his lips to hers he kissed her. "You'll be safe with me."

XXX

Opie already knew that Jax had sent Happy and Tig to the hospital to get information out of the guy Andi had shot. He was hoping that he was the stalker, and it would be over as quickly as it started. He laid in his bed, struggling with sleep, the thoughts of Andi sleeping on the couch plagued his thoughts all night. He really wanted her curled up next to him in his bed, but she insisted on sleeping on the couch.

He wasn't going to lie, he thought about what her body would feel like pressed up against his. He wondered what kinds of sounds she'd make as he touched her, as he slowly entered her body. Jesus, she wasn't some sweetbutt or croweater, she was Tara's cousin, which meant she was Jax's cousin, made her family. He had to tread carefully with her.

XXX

Andi was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard the front door opening, she thought it was Opie going out to get the paper. "Who the hell are you?" She turned around to find an older lady and two children with jer.

"I'm Andi Hood, a friend of Opie's."

"He usually sees his friends at the clubhouse."

"Tara is my cousin, someone broke into my house last night. I needed a place to stay." She smiled at the boy and girl. "You must be Ellie and Kenny." The two children smiled shyly at her. "I was making breakfast, are you hungry?" Both children nodded. "Do you want to help me?" The older woman huffed, leaving the kitchen, going to find Opie. Ellie and Kenny helped her make breakfast, the made french toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon.

She looked up as Kenny was sitting the table, Opie was standing in the door, the older woman standing next to him still glaring at Andi. "Andi, this is my mom Mary. Ma, this is Andi.'

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Winston." Ignoring her, Mary turned to her son.

"I've got to go Opie. Remember what I said." Andi flinched when she heard the door slam.

"Well, that went well."

Ellie smiled at her. "Don't worry about her, she's always grumpy."

Sitting down at the table, they ate breakfast together, she listened as Ellie and Kenny told Opie what they had done the night before. She felt Opie's hand caress her knee under he table, she glanced up catching his eye, he winked at her. Maybe things were starting to look up for her.

XXX

Happy and Tig walked out of the hospital room. "Shit man, we need to call Ope and Jax. Andi's stalker is still out there, this guy was just hired to fuck with her." Tig said.

"I'm calling Jax now."


	6. Chapter 6

Opie left the table when his phone rang. "Hey, any news?"

"He was a hired gun. Andi's stalker is still in the wind. The dude she shot has no idea who hired him."

"Shit brother! What are we going to do?"

"Keep her close. It's the only choice."

'You going to tell her?" Opie was in his room, as much as he liked having her here, he knew she'd put up a fight to go back home. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll come over and tell her."

XXX

She stood at his bedroom door, her arms crossed over her chest, staring at him. "Tell me what?"

"Nothing." He looked down at the floor, she let out a laugh.

"Well, I think I'm going home now. Thanks for letting me spend the night on your couch." She turned to walk away, she heard him groan and get up from the bed.

"Andi wait! Your stalker is still out there. You need to stay here with me."

"Absolutely not! You have two kids that don't need that shit dumped on them. I'll be fine. I'm not staying with Jax either same reason."

"Damn it Andi! What am I suppose to do?"

"Not to worry! I'll be fine." She turned to walk away, he grabbed her pulling her into his arms, kissing her.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She wasn't use to this over protectiveness, she found it sexy but yet aggravating. "Really Harry? I'm a big girl I can take of myself. As much as I appreciate you wanting to protect me, I cant let you do it."

He picked her up, so she was looking into his eyes. "I'm going to keep you safe Andi."

XXX

In the end, she made a compromise with him, she stayed in her house and one of the guys would stay with her. She felt that his children and Jax's weren't in danger, and having one of the guys stay with her keep her safe. She was getting ready for work Monday morning, she was exhausted from the weekend. The last thing she wanted to do was be bubbly and perky on the radio.

She wondered into the kitchen pouring herself a cub of coffee, Chibs was already drinking a cup leaning against the counter.

"Bloody hell it's early."

"Welcome to the world of morning radio!" She smiled at him. "I have to perk up in two hours." She made her way into the livingroom, picking up her bags. She was going for casual Monday, she was pretty sure if Opie saw her now, he'd run for the hills. She was wearing yoga pants, an over sized t-shirt, her hair was in a low pony tail.

"Let's go love." Andi threw her things in her truck and drove to the station, she waited for Chibs to come to her door to get out. He guided her into the building, sitting in her office with her until it was time for her to go into the studio.

"Later Chibs."

"Don't leave until Opie gets here." She nodded her head, as he left her.

"It's Monday morning six am on Z98, it's time for The AJ and Frankie Show."

"Good morning Charming it's 70 this morning, this is AJ Hood and with me as always is my partner in crime Frankie Jones."

"Morning AJ. I have to ask, who was that dashingly good looking man that escorted you in this morning?"

"I'm not sure I know who you're talking Frankie."

"The hottie with the accent?"

AJ let out a laugh. "He's just a friend, making sure I get to work safe."

"I wish you had your life. A plethora of good looking men, making sure you're always safe."

"What can I say, it's raining men."

"So what about The Jolly one. How does he feel about McHottie bringing you to work?"

"It's all good. Let's get our Monday work week started right. In this rock block: Europe, White Lion, Eurythmics and Berlin" Sitting back she sipped her coffee, and ate her donut. The block of music was over, Frankie led in with the news and weather. The morning proceeded, with little to no problems.

"Let's talk about your weekend Frankie. How'd it all go?"

"We had fun but I do have a skeleton I dug up on you."

"Oh no, this can't be good."

"We went to San Diego, you know Shane's parent's live there. Anyway, we went out to a little place called Cowboy Boots and Lace."

"In my defense I was twenty-one, and was working there during college."

"So, you were in fact a bartender there?"

"Guilty! For those of you that don't know. Cowboy Bots and Lace, the bartenders are famous for dancing on top of the bar. Which I did all four years, it was great tips."

"Have you shared this with the Jolly one?"

"Well if he's listening he know now!" AJ laughed.

"I'd love to see if you still have the moves!"

"That was fifteen years ago! But you know once a Boot and Lace girl, always one, I'm sure I could get up on a bar and dance."

"So what kinds of outfits did you wear?"

"Mini skirts, jean shorts, jeans, tank tops, leather vests, and boots."

"So, enough on my weekend. How was yours?"

"Not a lot! Spent some time with the Jolly one."

"And how are things going with him?"

"Interesting and that's all I'm saying."

"It's nine forty-five, Jake and Jenny are dragging into the studio on this Monday morning. Morning guys!"

"AJ darlin, you can do a little dance right here in the studio for me."

"Oh Jakey-poo I would but you couldn't handle it baby cakes! Frankie and I are handing the controls over to the two of you. We'll be back tomorrow bright and early. See ya!"

XXX

Andi left the studio, walking towards her office, she was starving. She flopped in her office chair, closing her eyes for a few minutes, Frankie and Courtney both came into her office. They started to working on tomorrow's show, it was noon before they were done, the two women left her office. She had her back to the door, when it opened again, she felt two arms snake around her waist, pulling against his chest.

"So Frankie thinks Chibs is a hottie?"

Andi laughed, turning around to face him. "It's the accent, if he'd hit on me that night or fixed my truck..."

"Oh really?"

"Aye!" She laughed at his mock glare. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her. "I only have eyes for you!"

"So, you use to be a bartender and dance on a bar?"

"It paid the bills."

"Can I get a demonstration?"

She let out another laugh, shaking her head. "Maybe." He leaned down, his lips meeting hers. He lifted her up, she wrapped her arms around him. She opened her mouth to him, she heard him groan as her tongue teased his. "Take me out to lunch!"

She heard him laugh, as he put her down, he smiled down at her. She leaned over her desk grabbing her purse, she felt his hand on the small of her back. "Where do you want to go!"

"Don't care! I'm starving!" She followed him out of the station to her truck, he checked it over before she got inside.

"Follow me to the diner on Main street, straight there." Pulling into the parking lot, it was busy, she climbed from the truck, following Opie inside. She rolled her eyes, when she saw the rest of the club there, they whistled when she walked in.

Tig walked over to her, hugging her. "Will you be dancing on the counter for us?"

"Sorry but I don't have my cowgirl boots or a cute outfit! Sorry to disappoint!" She sat down at the table between Opie and Chibs. She was the only female with the group of bikers, at least she was safe. She ordered a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake, Opie stared at her. "Don't judge!" She had a good time at lunch with the guys, she followed Opie back to TM. She would hang out in the clubhouse, until he was done, then he's follow her home. He stopped her before she went inside.

"I want to tell Ellie and Kenny about us." He was staring at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"What about us?"

"I want a relationship with you Andi, you're the first woman that I've met since Donna that I want be with."

She smiled at him, before looking down and away. "What about the crazy stalker? I don't want to put Ellie or Kenny in danger."

"Look at me!" He titled her chin up. "I can keep all three of you safe."

"Okay!"

"Okay?"

"I want a relationship with you too.." He cut her words off with a kiss.

XXX

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, as she was cleaning up from dinner. "That didn't go too bad." He kissed the back of her neck, she smiled.

"I expected tears and yelling." She turned around to face him.

"It's been five years baby."

"But still, knowing that you're moving on, it's going to be an adjustment for them." She really wanted this to work, she hoped that Ellie and Kenny would accept her. She already knew that Mary didn't like her, she could only imagine what words of wisdom she'd have. Ellie and Kenny did take it really well, there were no tears, but there were no smiles and laughter either.

Kenny calmly asked if he didn't love mommy anymore, and Ellie asked if Andi was going to replace her mom. Those two questions nearly took Opie down, she almost wondered if he now regretted asking her. He redeemed himself quickly by telling them that he'd always love Donna but he was ready to find someone else to love. That no one would take her place but someone could take over where she had ended.

She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Opie, she knew she cared about him. She'd been a fool once and given into to love and it left her all screwed up. She guarded her heart, she couldn't afford to give anymore pieces away. Opie made her a little less guarded, she smiled thinking that he could make her happy. Now, if her stalker could get lost, life would be fantastic!

XXX

"Good morning today's topic is broken hearts! Where do you land on this AJ?"

"We've all had our hearts broken at one point or another. Remember our first heart break, the ones when we thought we'd die? I can't even remember his name now."

"Have you left a long line of broken hearts?"

AJ let out a laugh. "Not as long as you think, maybe a few. How many have you broken?"

"I've left a long line of broken hearts. How bad was your worst broken heart?"

"Made me doubt finding love again. Made me guard my heart, so I don't loose anymore of it."

"But doing that makes you miss out, when love finally shows up."

"It takes that one person to come into your life, and make you realize that it's all worth risking again."

"Well, this got way too deep for a Tuesday morning! It's nine thirty, temperature is eighty-five, under bight and sunny skies. Up next Tina Turner, Aerosmith, Van Halen, and Prince. This is AJ and Frankie in the morning."

The woman smiled as Jake and Jenny walked into the studio to talk over the controls. Jake put his arm around AJ. "Heard anything from your stalker?" AJ pushed that uneasy feeling out of her thoughts. She didn't think she'd mention it, to anyone at the studio about having a stalker. Charming was a small town, and rumors were fast spreading.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jake." She smiled at him. If she mentioned this to Opie or Jax, they might go off the deep end and beat the hell out of him. She decided not to say anything, Jake was probably just being an ass.

"On tomorrow's show, Frankie and I will talk about commitments, it's just not guys afraid any more. We are handing the controls off to Jake and Jenny."

AJ and I will be broadcasting live from The Little Sweet Shop on Main Street during tomorrow's show. Come on out for free coffee!"

"See ya!"

Andi got up from her chair leaving the studio, going to her office. She was boxing up prizes for tomorrow, getting things together, she would put it in the van, everything would be ready and waiting for her when she got there tomorrow. She looked up, as Frankie walked into her office.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

"Meh! The only thing bad about doing remotes during our show is that I have to get up and be pretty at five am." Andi complained.

"Please girl. I'm sure it doesn't take much."

"I think I may just set next to the coffee pot and steal a tray of donuts."

"What else are we going to talk about during the show?"

"Since it's a live remote, we can play it by ear. Work off the crowd."

"Sounds good! See you in the morning!"

Andi stood up, carrying her boxes out to the Z98 van, she shoved them in the back, talking to the techs. She heard the motorcycles riding up, she walked back into the station, grabbing her purse she went back outside. She was pushed against the wall, and held there, she glared up at the aggressor.

 **Thanks for the favs and follows! Please review! Just a heads up, I have to work tonight (Monday) so I won't be updating but I'll be back at it Tuesday!**


	7. Chapter 7

Andi shoved Opie back, glaring at him. "What the hell?"

"I thought we agreed that you stayed inside, until I came in to get you!"

"No, that's what YOU, decided! I decided that I had shit to do, and I'm a big girl that can take care of herself!" She walked around him heading towards her truck. She could understand his worry, she could even understand his over protective. What she couldn't deal with was this need to control her. That shit was going to stop. She was stomping towards her truck when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby, please!" She stopped and turned to face him. I'm sorry, I just worry about you."

She closed her eyes, slowly opening them she reached up cupping his face. "I know you do. I took boxes out to the van, for our remote tomorrow. I heard and saw you pull up, that's why I came out."

He pulled her into his arms kissing her, he rested his forehead against hers. Andi let out a sigh, he was going to make her crazy. She pulled away from him, looking up at him she smiled. "I'm going to head home instead of the clubhouse. I'll be fine."

She could see he wanted to say something to argue with her, but he let it go. "I'll come by after work. Go out for dinner with the kids."

"Sounds good." She climbed into her truck pulling away from the station. She was driving to Lodi to a recuse shelter to pick up a dog. She'd found a German Shepherd that needed a home. Jellybean is eight months old, his family moved and couldn't take him with them. The previous owners said he was very protective and good with kids.

She had stopped at the pet store and picked up the supplies she needed for hee new addition. She was still laughing at the name of her new dog. She pulled into the parking lot of the rescue center, she grabbed the new collar and leash and went inside the center. Excited to bring Jellybean home.

XXX

Opie watched her pull out of the parking lot, on his phone immediately. He was calling the prospect to keep an eye on her. There was no way he was letting her stay alone. Once he was off the phone with Bug, he put his phone in his pocket turning to smile at Jax.

"She's going to be pissed at you man!"

"Andi won't even know he's there. Told Bug to keep a safe distance."

Opie rather have her pissed off at him for a short while, then loose her forever because someone took her from him. He finished his smoke before climbing on his bike and riding towards the club. He could keep his mind on club business knowing she was safe, that would be his reassoning.

He knew eventually have to share that part of his life with her. He was afraid it would drive her away.

XXX

She walked out of the center with Jellybean, she opened the truck door and watched him jump inside. She climbed in behind him, getting him settled for the ride home. Petting his head, she buried her face into his neck.

"Let's go home boy!" The dog laid down on the front seat as she drove home. She had the windows down, and the radio up, her phone buried in the bottom of her purse. She didn't hear it ringing for the last ten minutes as Opie was frantically trying to call her.

She didn't even realize there was an issue until she started down her street and saw the bikes lined uo. She pulled into the drive, Opie was standing in her yard. The look on his face was on of relief but was quickly replaced by anger.

She didn't even get the door opened before he ripped it open dragging her out, pinning her against the truck. "Where the hell have you been?"

His grip was tight and painful, she tried to pull her arm out of his grasp but he just tightened his hold. A low and ferocious growl came from the door that Andi had just been pulled from. Jellybean jumped out of the truck, he bared his front teeth, standing in attack mode, he gave a warning bark and another growl.

Opie looked down at the dog, still not releasing Andi. Jellybean snipped at Opie's ass, Andi heard safeties being flipped off guns.

"Jellybean, heal. Sit!" She watched the dog obey her command. "Unless you want him to attack you, I suggest you let me go. Opie released her, Andi bent down and picked the leash. She moved away from Opie, leaning in she grabbed her purse.

She started to grab her pet supplies, Opie took them from her. He followed her into the house. The dog was on guard, checking out the men that were in the yard. Happy came over to the dog slowly, sticking his hand out for him to smell.

Jellybean let Happy pet him. "You named a killer dog Jellybean?" He smirked at her.

"I got him from a rescue center in Lodi. He was already named, a three year old named him." She took the dog inside. She heard the bikes taking off. Still feeling his presences in the room, she turned to face him.

"Opie, you've got to stop!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to Lodi?"

She closed her eyes, this wasn't going to work. "I didn't realize I had to ask permission to go places. What's next? Are you going to pick my clothes? Tell me what I can eat?"

"Jesus Andi, of course not! When I found out you didn't come home, my mind went to a bad place."

"I understand you worry about me...wait how did you know I didn't come home?"

"I sent a prospect to watch the house."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath. It had been a while since someone had given two shits about her well being and safety. Here was a man that would move heaven and earth to make sure she was safe, and she was getting pissed. She needed to reevaluate this situation, and realize it wasn't so bad. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Opie, thank you for looking out for me. I know you care about me and want me safe. Just lighten up a little." She smiled at him, he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up. He crashed his lips to hers.

Jellybean growled at him, Andi threw back her head and laughed. "I don't think your dog likes me!"

"Once he knows your not going to hurt me, it will be fine."

"I can't believe his name is Jellybean." She laughed again, looking into his eyes and kissing him.

XXX

Andi put the dog food and water bowls on the laundry room, she made sure they were both filled, she carried the dog bed into her bedroom, she laid it near the window. Opie had followed her into the bedroom, he took a seat on the end of her bed.

She looked over at him, as Jellybean made himself comfortable on his bed. Andi walked over to Opie, she straddled his lap. She caressed his face, and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her back, he laid back on the bed. Her body pressed against his, she ran her hands through his hair.

He rolled her over, laying on top of her, kissing her. He pulled away from her, looking down into her face. "Andi..."

"You don't want me?"

"No! I mean yes!"

"Which is it?"

"I want you, more then you know.."

"Then what's the problem?" She looked up at him, frowning.

He let out a frustrated groan. "I want you more then you know but I don't want to rush it. I want to take my time with you." He got up from the bed, he was standing beside it, holding out his hand. Letting out a sigh, she took his hand and let him pull her up.

He pulled her with him out of the bedroom, the dog followed them. He leaned down kissing her. "I have to go back to work. I'll be back later with the kids to take you out for dinner."

"Sounds good!" She smiled at him, he kissed her one last time before he left. She locked the front door, she went to the back door calling for the dog. She let him outside, she followed watching him run around and playing in the backyard.

She laid back on the concrete, letting the sun wash over her. She felt the cold nose, poking the side of her face, and then a whine. She smiled reaching over, and petting Jellybean. He laid down beside her, his head on her chest. She continued to pet him, her eyes started to get heavy.

She woke up to Jellybean barking and growling, Andi rolled up from the ground. The dog stood in front of her, looking at the gate of the fence. Feeling uneasy, she went inside with the dog, locking the back door behind her.

XXX

Opie and the kids were standing on the front porch knocking for a while. He was ready to pick the lock and investigate why she wasn't answering the door. He heard the dog barking and growling, the door opened and he could breath again.

He leaned in, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck pulling her close and kissing her. "Ready to go?"

"Give me a minute. I fell asleep." She walked back to her bedroom, changing clothes and going to the bathroom to fix her hair. She walked back into the livingroom, Jellybean was staying close to Ellie and Kenny. She called the dog to the laundry room, shutting the door so he couldn't get out while she was gone. There was a second bed for him to curl up in, he had plenty of food and water.

She followed Opie and the kids outside to leave for dinner. "Is your dig really named Jellybean?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. The previous owner's three year old named her."

"Dad said he was yelling at you and Jellybean nipped at his butt! Did he really?"

"He growled and barked at him too." The little boy laughed. "Jellybean doesn't like it when guys are mean to girls."

"Is that why you got him?"

She let out a laugh, turning to look at Kenny sitting in the backseat. "I got him because I always wanted a dog. The fact he'll help keep your dad in line is just a pluse!" She looked over and smiled at Opie, in return he raised an eyebrow at her. Ellie laughed from the backseat.

"Maybe I need to borrow him!" Ellie commented. Andi bite back a laugh, turning and looking at the young girl.

"How about we stop picking on me?" Opie said as he pulled into the parking of the diner.

Andi looked at him, smiling. "But it's so much fun!" This family dinner was much better the the last, it was more relaxed. The kids talked about their day, they asked about her job. She told them about going to school in San Diego.

Getting her first job at a small station during the over night hours, moving to different states to bigger stations. She had moved from Chicago to Charming to be near Tara. At the end of dinner they drove her home, Opie walked her inside. He made sure the house was secure before kissing her goodnight.

She locked the door behind him. She let the dog out of the laundryroom, then outside to go to the bathroom. After he came back in, she locked the backdoir, set the alarm, and went to bed. Tomorrow she had to get up early and be extra peppy for the remote.

XXX

"Good morning Charming it's eight am, and we are live at The Little Sweat Shop. AJ so what's new with you?"

"We'll I have a new man in my life. He's cute, loves to cuddle, listens to me, loves me unconditional, after a short time and he's very protective. He's a foringer too."

"Sounds exciting. How long have you known him?"

"Only about a week, he moved in with me last night."

"That's fast!"

"The best part is he obeys me. He's young and we'll trained!"

"Wait, what about the Jolly one. I thought you two were a thing!"

"We are, we're still together. "

"Well aren't you a little hoochie!"

"This perfect man I'm taking about is my eight month old German Shepherd Jellybean."

"Oh my gosh AJ, you had me going. I thought we were going to have to have a come to Jesus meeting during the break."

AJ let out a little laugh. "Sorry. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"First listener that comes up to our table and tells AJ how mean this last bit was gets a free dozen dinuts. Up next Lita Ford."

Andi leaned back in her chair, still laughing. A little old man came up to the table and scolded AJ foe being mean He then smiled and insisted that he get a hug and a kiss from her. Tyson snapped the picture for their website.

"Congratulations to Marvin Price for winning a free dozen donuts and a kiss from AJ!"

"Now Frankie, why do you have to go starting trouble. You know The Jolly one is listening, he's going to be jealous of mine and Marvin's love."

"Marvin did offer to share his donuts with you."

AJ started laughing. "He did say that! I think I'll stick with The Jolly one, sorry Marvin. But if it doesn't work out, I'll give you a call."

"Now that's some commitment right there, giving up donuts for a man."

"I know, but I'm a one man kind of woman."

"You know when Shane and I got together he had to chase me right?"

"What?"

"He purposed three times before I finally said yes. I had worked hard for my career and I didn't want to give it up. I finally realized I didn't have to give anything up if I made the big commitment. What about you?"

"I went running right into my ex-husband arms, he flashed that diamond ring at me and I got blinded. All common sense left me, but you live and learn."

"Would you ever get married again? "

"Sure, but Prince Charming better bring chocolate donuts when he proposes." AJ laughed. "The time is nine am, the temperature is seventy-eight, under partly cloudy skies. There's a fifty percent chance of thunder storms this afternoon. Next up CCR, The Beatles, and Tom Petty on Z98."

She smiled at the vibrating phone in her pocket, seeing Opie's name on the screen made her smile got wider. "Hello handsome!"

"Am I going to have to kill an asshole for kissing my girl?"

"Calm down Jolly Green Giant, Marvin is eighty-five. Although his offer to share is donuts with me was pretty tempting and has been the best offer I've gotten today."

"Oh really? I'll pick up my own dozen donuts and share them with you baby!"

"Now how come your offer doesn't sound as nice as Marvin's?"

"I see you soon beautiful!" He ended the call quickly, she smiled and pocked the phone. Slitting back down at the table, she got ready to finish the show.

XXX

Out in the parking lot a man slipped out of Andi's truck leaving his latest gift on the seat. He slipped the key bacl into his pocket, he only had a hour to get across town for work. He smiled as he slipped into his car, leaving the parking lot, she'd be his in the end.

 **AN: So happy that you guys and gals are enjoying this story! Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"It's 9:35 this morning, we still have a little bit of time left here at The Little Sweet Shop. We've been talking about commitments this morning, fear isn't just for men anymore." AJ's voice purred over the airwaves.

"I know for me, it was about giving up my career. As little girls we were raised to believe that Prince Charming would ride in and we'd live happily ever after. That he'd take care of all our needs, is it any wonder men would run away. Then we princesses realized we didn't need a prince to live happily ever after, we could get there ourselves."

"That's true, I had a career before I even thought about marriage. I didn't even think twice, when I was proposed to, unfortunately my prince was more a peasant."

Frankie laughed. "So whatever happened to your ex?"

"He's out there somewhere, not bothering me at the current time."

"Okay on that note, we'll finish up the show today with Great White, KISS, Guns N Roses, and Poison. It's 9:45! Jake and Jenny will be taking over back at the studio after this rock block. AJ and I will talk to you tomorrow."

AJ pulled off her cans (headphones), laying them on the table, the techs started to take down the table and computers. She turned and found Opie standing behind her leaning against the wall, smiling at her. He hand a cup of coffee and a box of donuts in his hand, she let out a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

He handed her a cup of coffee, and leaned down to kiss her. "I couldn't let Marvin steal my girl. I sweetened the deal with a cup of coffee and a dozen chocolate donuts."

"And how do you know, someone else didn't already beat you to it?" She smiled up at him.

"I'm taking my chances, so let's go somewhere and eat some donuts." She picked up her purse, waved to the techs and went out into the parking lot. She hit the button on her key fob to unlock her truck, she opened the door and started to climb in when she stopped. Opie was standing at the door of her truck, watching her pause, he took her arm. "Babe, what's wrong?"

She reached in, pulling out a large envelope from the seat, she nervously opened it. She pulled out a stack of pictures, most of them were of her inside her house, in her bedroom sleeping, changing clothes, in the shower, there were three of her and Opie making out on her bed. She let out a cry, she felt violated, she dropped them on the ground. Her whole body started to shake, the tears started coming slowly at first, then she lost all control.

Opie looked at her face, before picking the pictures up, he thumbed through them quickly, letting out several curse words. .He pulled her into his arms, holding her against his chest. "This asshole isn't getting close too you ever! Do you understand me?" She wasn't capable of answering, all she could do was nod. Opie called Juice to do a scan of her house for cameras and microphones, he also wanted heavier locks added.

"I'm okay now, I'll see you at the house." She felt numb, she needed to get back to the house and check on Jellybean. She started to climb into the truck, his hands stopped her.

"Let me take you home." She saw the concern in his eyes, she smiled at him, her hands touching his face.

"I'm fine Opie, really. I need to go on like this didn't even phase me. If I let the fear keep me from going home then he wins." She climbed into the truck, starting it up, she rolled down the window. "But you can follow me home."

XXX

She had gotten to the house before Opie, not thinking anything of it, she went inside, wanting to make sure that her dog was okay. She walked into her house and heard Jellybean going crazy in the laundryroom, she opened the door and the dog took off for the bedroom. He stood under the crawl space access and was barking and growling, wondering how much more shit she could take, Andi pulled her gun from her purse, and flipped the safety off. She heard someone bumping around in her ceiling.

"Jellybean, heel!" She whispered. "Stay!" She crept over to her closet, opening the door, she slide inside. "Jellybean come." The dog obediently got into the closet with her. "Good boy! She watched as legs dropped down from the crawl space, to the floor, she stepped up to the back of the man, pointed her gun to his head. "Just give me a reason!"

XXX

Opie pulled into her drive, seeing that Andi wasn't in her truck, he pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled. "Damn woman!" He got off his bike, hanging his helmet on the handlebars. He turned the nob of the front door, finding it unlocked, he shook his head. This woman was going to be the death of him, he heard the low mincing growl of the dog. He pulled his Glock out from the back of his cut. "Andi!"

"I'm back in the bedroom!" She called out, he slowly made his way in that direction. Not putting his gun away, he didn't know if she was in danger or not, he kept it out as precaution. He slowly crept down the hallway.

"Could you hurry up Ope?" He heard Juice call out to him.

"Shut the fuck up! Did I tell you that you could talk? One more word out of you, I'll give the command and Jellybean will be eaten you tonight instead of puppy chow."

"I swear Andi, he sent me here to do a swept of your house!" Opie walked in, if the situation hadn't been so serious he would have laughed. His girl had her gun aimed at Juice's head, he was laying on the floor on his back, Jellybean had him pinned to the floorm growling in his face, teeth barred. Opie, flipped the safety back on, and put his gun away.

"Baby, I sent Juice to swept the house for camera's, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I didn't think he'd pick your locks and come in on his own. Stand down!" Andi flipped the safety back on her gun, she put it on the nightstand, she looked down at Juice, then at Opie.

"Jellybean Kuss (kiss)" The dog continued to growl as he lowered his head, Juice let out a scream of fear, but the dog started to lick the young man's face. Andi laughed. "Jellybean heel." Juice stood up, wiping his face, glaring at Andi.

"Not nice!" He pulled himself back up into the crawlspace pulling out ten different cameras.

"Sorry Juice. Thank you for finding these." She smiled at him, sweetly."

"Why is it all other commands are in English, but that one was in..."

"German? I told him to kiss, in German, there are a few commands given in German so no one knows what's coming. The command for attack and kill are in German."

"That makes sense!" She watched him leave her room, Opie wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. She turned around to face him, looking up at him, he leaned down to kiss her.

"I thought you promised me some donuts."

XXX

Andi was startled awake at one am, she couldn't pinpoint what exactly what woke her up. She raised up to look, Jellybean was still sleeping on his bed, she slowly sat up looking around her room. Seeing nothing out of place, she slowly got out of bed, heading down the hall to the livingroom. She saw Chibs, sleeping on the couch, she opened the closet door, pulling out a blanket, she went to cover him up.

She looked around the room, nothing was out of place, she made her way pack to her bedroom, Feeling uneasy, still yet she climbed back into bed. She had to be up again in a few hours for work, she hoped she could go back to sleep.

Sleep eluded her the rest of the night, looking in the mirror, she looked like shit. Between waking up at one, and the disturbing pictures left in her truck, she had slept like shit. She didn't want to let anyone know how freaked out she really was, she didn't want to appear weak. The fact was that someone had gotten into her truck twice without sitting off the alarm, that was enough to unnerve her, but the fact that someone had come into her house and put cameras in, taking pictures of her. That was enough to make her break, but she knew she couldn't give in to the fear.

That would be playing into this sicko's fantasy, he wanted her to be scared so he could ride in and save her. She was standing in the bathroom, trying to figure out how to flush this asshole out faster, when she saw Opie behind her in the mirror.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked coming up behind her.

"Some." He turned her around to face him, his hands lifting her face to his.

"You look exhausted. Can't you stay home and rest?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. As soon as crazy ass stalker realizes I'm not giving him any recognition, he'll leave me alone." She raised up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Or he'll up his game and come after him full force."

"It will be fine, don't worry." She started to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back into his arms.

"I do worry, promise me you won't take any risks!"

"I promise." He leaned down kissing her, he picked her up holding her against his body. "Want to have dinner tonight with the kids?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, they'd like that."

"Hmmm, I see they'd like that!" She smiled back at him.

"You know I'd like it too. Do I really need to say it?"

"No, I'm just giving you hell because I can. Now put me down, so I can get ready for work. Thank God I work in radio, and nobody can see that I look like a train wreck today." He sat her on the bathroom counter, kissing her.

"I think you look beautiful!" She rolled her eyes, as he left her to get ready for work. She walked out twenty minutes later to the aroma of fresh coffee, she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. Walking into the kitchen she smiled at seeing Chibs and Opie leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Who do I thank for making coffee this morning?"

"That would be me lass!"

Andi took a step forward kissing him on the cheek, she looked up at Opie. "And you call yourself a boyfriend." She rolled her eyes, pouring coffee into her travel cup. She heard Chibs laugh, and Opie growl at her.

"Hey! Stop flirting with my woman by making her coffee Chibs!" The Scotsmen let out a chuckle.

"You've heard the talk I'm McHottie, isn't that right love?" Andi reached up patting the man's cheeks.

"True story! It's all about the accent!" She turned towards Opie, looking up and laughing. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Do I have to worry about you running off with Chibs?"

"Only if he brings me something better then coffee and chocolate donuts!" She winked at both men, before leaving the kitchen. She grabbed her purse, heading out the door to her truck, to go to the station. Opie and Chibs riding behind her.

XXX

"One of the prospects will come escort you home this afternoon, he'll stay with you until I come over at dinner with the kids. Promise me you'll wait!"

"I promise I'll wait. I have to tape some commercials, so I'll be in the studio until at least two." He leaned down to kiss her. "Whatever chaos you're causing today, please be careful!"

"What makes you think I'm causing chaos?"

"Opie, I'm not stupid or native. I'm no stranger to the motorcycle club world, been a victim more then once to their brand of chaos."

"You're going to have to explain that to me later."

"I will, as long as you promise to explain your chaos to me." She smiled as she entered the doors into her studio, leaving him to stare after her wondering exactly what she was hiding.

XXX

"Boys and girls, I got a good look at the Jolly one yesterday, and holy cow is all I can say. AJ did alright, the man is seriously hot!"

AJ started to laugh. "Well thank you, I'm sure he's enjoying hearing you say so."

"I saw the kiss he laid on you after the show, guess he had to come lay his claim on you. I take it he had to let Marvin know you were taken!"

"Poor Marvin, I'm sure his heart is broken now!"

"I saw the size of his hands..."

"Inappropriate! This is a PG show Frankie!"

"What? I was going to say big hands, big heart!"

"I'm sure you were! The time is 9:48, temperature is a steamy 98, under bright blur and sunny skies. We're closing the show out with The Police, AC/DC, Ratt, and Fire House. Tune in tomorrow for Friday's addition of the AJ and Frankie Show. See ya!"

Jake took the seat next to Andi, he smiled at her. "Hey, you want to go out tonight?"

"I've got plans with my boyfriend."

"You're not really dating that biker are you?" Andi eyes Jake for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to him. She knew that Charming was a small town, and the Z98 radio family even smaller, but damn what a bunch of gossip whores. She didn't realize everyone already knew her business.

"That's none of your concern!" She left the studio, she stomped to her office. She needed to calm down before she went down the hall to record the five commercials she needed to get done.

XXX

Opie and the rest of the club was getting ready to leave to go to Stockton, Gemma walked up to him, handing him an large manila envelope. It was addressed to him, here at the garage, he frowned opening the it, he pulled out a picture. It was one of him and Andi on her bed making out, in red sharpie was written:

 **IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, NEITHER CAN YOU!**

Feeling the panic bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, he took off for the studio, breaking every speed limit known to man. He was aware of his brothers behind him, he saw her truck at the first set of traffic lights a block from the studio. He cursed because she had broken her promise, he started to ride towards her truck. He was still a good distance away, when he watched a black SUV pull up behind her, and start shooting up her truck.

It was a replay of five years ago, only this time he got to watch it live. The black SUV, took off, three of his brothers took off after the SUV, he sat frozen in his spot. Knowing what he'd find when he had did get to her truck. They hadn't even slept together yet, because he cared about her, he had wanted to take it slow with her. It felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest, he could hear the sirens approaching the area.

He rode his bike towards her truck, he knew that some of his brothers were still with him, he didn't know who. He parked his bike, jumping off his bike, he felt hands on him, he looked to see Jax and Chibs stopping him. He looked at them, seeing the same look in their eyes from five years ago.

 **AN: Don't kill me, just continue the ride!**


	9. Chapter 9

Opie feel to his knees as he watched the small woman's body being pulled from the cab of the truck and laid on the tarp, his hands covered his hace as he let out a straggled sob. Jax and Chibs still had a hold of his arms, keeping him up right, Unser approached the three men, frowning.

"Do you know where Ms. Hood is currently?" Opie pulled himself, together, relieved that the young woman laying on the pavement wasn't Andi. He had no idea, why she was driving his girlfriends truck, but it had cost the woman her life.

"She's probably still at the station. She had a couple of hours of commercials to record after her show today." Unser nodded his head, walking away to his cruiser, turning around and going to the radio station. Opie stood up, pulling himself together, looking at Jax and Chibs, he hugged his brothers. "I thought..."

"I know what you thought." Jax said. "Someone is fucking with you, we're going to find out who, and kill him."

"We'll make sure Andi is protected brother!" Chibs said. The three men climbed back on their bikes, riding back to the radio station, Opie had to see, and touch Andi, make sure she was really okay.

XXX

Andi had finally finished the first commercial, she was taking a short break when the receptionist buzzed in and let her know the Chief of police was there to see her. She walked out to the reception area to find Unser pacing the area.

"Ms. Hood, may I speak to you in private?"

"Sure. We can use my office." She took him back to her office where they took a seat. "What can I do for you Chief Unser?"

"Do you know a Monica Foster?"

"She's one of my co-workers."

"Were you aware that she took your truck this morning?"

"I let her borrow it, she was leaving her husband, she was going back to their house to get her stuff. Why?"

"About forty minutes ago, she was shot and killed a block from here. We're trying to figure out exactly what happened."

Andi was having a hard time breathing, was it Monica's abusive husband that shot and killed her or was it Andi's stalker that had killed Monica by mistake. She was trying to slow down her breathing so she could answer his questions, she heard him talking, but she could hear her blood pounding in her ears. If Monica was shot and killed by mistake, how could Andi live with that, Unser's voice was getting further away.

XXX

Opie stormed into the radio station, he went to the desk. "I need to see Andi, please."

"I'm sorry, she's in a meeting with someone. I'll let her know that you're here." Opie started pacing the area, Chibs and Jax took a seat. Jax left the building when his phone rang, ten minutes later he came back in, he whispered something into Chibs ear. He motioned for Opie to come over, so they could talk.

"Happy caught up with the driver, to the SUV. He and Tig have him at the warehouse."

"Has he said anything?" Chibs asked.

"Not yet." Jax said.

Opie looked at both men. "I got a picture in the mail at TM, right before I took off. It threatened Andi, saying if I can't have her neither can you. The attack on the truck, he thought it was Andi, some innocent woman lost her life. It's going to kill Andi."

"Happy and Tig will get it out of him. Do we know who the woman was?" Chibs asked.

"I have Juice hacking into the police database to find out." Opie started pacing again, waiting to see Andi.

XXX

Andi pulled herself together enough to finish answering Unser's questions. Until the investigation was done it wasn't clear motive to the shooting, was it her stalker, Monica's husband, or something to do with the MC. She walked him out of her office, back to the reception area. As she was walking him out, she thought how she needed to call Opie and tell him what happened. He may flip out, if he pulled into TM and saw her truck shot up.

She wasn't even looking when she showed Unser out, she was lifted off her feet, arms were wrapped around her. "Andi." He said her name with anguish.

"Opie, I thought you were going out of town for the day."

"Christ, I thought I'd lost you. I saw your truck being shot up...I thought.." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay, I'm safe. I'm right here. Give me ten minutes, and I'll be ready to go." She walked back to find Courtney and explain what had happened. Another on air personality would do her commercials so she could leave. She rode on the back on his bike, to her soon as they were through the door, he had her in his arms again, pulling her to the couch.

He pulled her on his lap, his arms were around her. "Tell me why was she driving your truck?"

"She was leaving her abusive husband, I let her borrow my truck to go back to her house to get her things." She let the tears fall from her eyes.

"This isn't your fault." He wiped away her tears.

"What if it was my stalker, and he was after me..." He pulled her close to him.

"We're going to figure it all out. No one is going to hurt you." She raised up to look at him, his hands cupped her face. "When I saw your truck..." He had to stop himself or he was going to loose it again. "I thought I'd lost you, and I was too late to tell you.."

"Opie, I'm in one piece, sitting here with you."

"Andi, I love you." He said it almost too quietly for her to hear. She smiled at him, her hands cupping his face, she'd been scared to face what she was feeling until this moment.

"I love you too Harry." She leaned in kissing him, he picked her up, carrying her towards the bedroom.

XXX

She woke up, in his arms, her head on his chest, she felt his hands moving up and down her back slowly. She raised her head up, to see him looking at her, she smiled at him. Jellybean started whining to be let out, she got up from the bed, he pulled her back to him.

"Where are you going?"

"The other man in my life needs some attention?" She smiled as she pulled away getting dressed, and taking the dog outside. She stepped outside into the sunshine, letting the dog do his business, she watched him run around the yard playing. She felt his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"I need to go get the kids."

"I'll fix dinner, bring them here." He kissed her.

"I don't want to leave you here alone, especially after today."

"I have my gun, I'll be fine."

"Andi please! We don't know if it was suppose to be you or Monica that was suppose to be shot. I can't lose you." He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her.

She closed her eyes. "I need to get a rental car anyway, since my truck is shot up!" She called Jellybean, opening the backdoor letting him inside the house. Opie followed her inside so she could lock up the house. She followed him to his bike, climbing on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiled as he took off. He pulled into TM's parking lot, she saw her truck and winced.

The back window was shot out, the side was full of bullet holes. She walked over to the office to talk to Gemma, she was immediately hugged. "You okay baby?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't even in the truck. A co-worker..." She closed her eyes letting the tears stream down her face. "I let a co-worker borrow it, she was driving it when it happened."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry! I'm glad you're okay and still with us. Opie would have been beside himself if something would have happened to you."

"We talked about it. He saw it happen."

"Shit! He must have lost his shit! Especially since that's how he lost his wife."

"What are you talking about? I know that his wife passed away."

"Oh baby. His first wife was shot and killed, she was driving his truck. A black SUV pulled up behind her and opened fire." Andi dropped to the couch, her face going pale, feeling dizzy. She wasn't about to tell Gemma, that was exactly what happened this morning. She heard someone at the door, looking up she saw Opie standing at the door.

He took in the pale complexion of Andi. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him, trying to pull it together.

"I'm fine." She got up, walking out of the office. How was she suppose to bring up, that she knew how his first wife died. Knowing the circumstances to today's shooting, she didn't know if she was a target of her stalker or was it a club hit. She was standing by her truck, when she felt his arms pulling her close.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just been one of those days, when the crazy is just too much." Gemma came out, handing her some keys to a loner to a black SUV. She smiled, taking the keys. she walked towards the vehicle climbing in. She closed her eyes briefly before starting the SUV and driving off, with Opie riding behind her.

XXX

"I swear man, I was just suppose to scare the bitch! Not kill her, I'm so fucking sorry!"

Happy leaned down into the man's face. "Who were you trying to scare?"

"Andi! Her and her boyfriend! As a warning! They hired me, wanted her boyfriend to stay away from her."

Tig looked at him. "Who hired you?"

"I'm not sure of their name...it's at home. I can go get it for you!"

Happy and Tig both laughed, looking at the man, hanging from the ceiling. Happy smirked. "Nice try! Tell us and we won't kill you."

"It was one of her co-workers, she hired me!"

Happy and Tig looked at the man, thinking that they had heard wrong. "Did you say she?" Happy asked.

"Yeah! Her...I swear she hired me!"

"The bitch that hired you to scare Andi, is the one stalking her too?" Tig asked.

"I don't know! I just know that Jennifer paid me to scare her, keep her away from her boyfriend." Tig pulled out his gun, shooting the man in the head. Happy pulled out his phone calling Opie.

XXX

She heard Opie on the phone, as she was finishing supper, she glanced behind her seeing him go outside to take the call. She pulled the enchilada casserole out of the oven, sitting it on the table, she pulled the salad out of the fridge and called the kids in to eat. She stepped outside, to get Opie, catching the end of the conversation.

"I'll have Juice find out, everyone who works there named Jennifer. Thanks for letting me know." He turned to see her standing there.

"Something you want to share with me?" She looked at him, her gray eyes staring into his.

"Happy and Tig, got the man to talk that shot your truck up. He wasn't suppose to kill you. Just scare you, he was hired by one of your co-workers Jennifer. She wanted to keep me away from you." She closed her eyes, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Why? What would anyone gain by keeping us apart? By scaring me?"

"You would be single, your stalker could slid in and take you." He looked worried, as he gazed at her. She let out a chuckle, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Really think you're going to get rid of me that easily? Dinner is ready!" She turned to go back into the house, he pulled her back to him. He leaned down kissing her, he smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

XXX

"It's deary day here in Charming, rainy, stormy, and cool, temperature is a breezy 68. The time is 8:40, we are heading into a rock block this Friday morning coming up Queen, Metallicia, Winger, and Motley Crue. I'm sitting in the studio solo today, my partner in crime is out. This is AJ of AJ and Frankie."

AJ sat back in her chair, sipping her coffee, wondering what the hell had happened to Frankie and her family. She'd just upped and quit this morning without warning, Frankie hadn't even called Andi to tell her. Her letter of resignation was left on Courtney's desk, and the station manger's. An official announcement would be made on Monday, until then, she was just out.

She finished the show, several listeners called in, hoping that Frankie was okay. AJ assured them, that she was, at the end of the show, she handed the controls off to Jake and Jenny. She let the studio, Jake followed her out, pushing her up against the wall, asking her out again.

"I told you Jake, I'm seeing someone."

"Still?"

She rolled her eyes, trying to walk away, he grabbed her again, crushing his lips to hers. She pulled away from him, balling up her fist, she slugged him in the face. What in the hell is happening today? Frankie up and quits, no warning, she doesn't answer her phone or even calls Andi to tell her. Now Jake puts the moves on her. She shook her hand, that now throbbed from punching out Jake.

Oh and she can't forget that yesterday someone open fired on her truck, the same way someone had open fired on Opie's wife and her stalker was still on the loose. On the bright side, she loved Opie and he loved her. She stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a bag of ice, laying it over her now bruising fist. This was going to be fun to explain to Opie.

She walked back into her office, sitting at her desk, with the ice pack on her hand. Happy and Chibs walked into her office, she closed her eyes, great.

"What did you do love?" He lifted the ice pack from her hand.

"I smashed it." She hoped it sounded believable.

Happy looked at her and smirked. "Try again."

"I'm not lying, I did smash it." She paused for a moment smiling. "On a co-workers face after he got a little too friendly."

"Are you ready to go?" Happy's face was emotionless, she closed her eyes, knowing that she was going to have to tell Opie now or they would. She picked up her purse, following them out into the hall. She locked her office door, and left the station.

XXX

She pulled into TM's parking lot, Chibs and Happy behind her, finding a parking spot, she saw him sitting on the picnic tables. She might as well get it over with, she walked over to him, but Happy and Chibs beat her over.

She saw his face, he was livid, she glared at the two men. "Tattle tales."

"Just looking out for our brother, lass!"

"I was going to tell him!" Opie grabbed her hand dragging her inside the clubhouse, she let out a squeal of pain. He lessened his grip, pulling her to the bar, he looked at her hand, kissing it.

"You want to tell me who and what?"

"I took care of it?"

"Some guy hits on my girl and you don't think I should go have a talk with him?"

"Jake asked me out. I told him I was seeing someone. He asked me if I was still seeing someone. I said yes, he grabbed me and kissed me, so I punched him."

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

"Opie, please, just let it go." She looked up at him.

"Were you going to tell me about this or try to hide it from me?"

"I was going to tell you later tonight, when we were alone." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"I still want to kick his ass." He picked her up, sitting her on the bar.

"I love you Harry. You can kick the next guy that kisses me, I promise!"

"I love you too Andi Jacqueline! And what do you mean, the next guy?" She giggled and leaned forward, placing her forehead against his.

XXX

Jennifer was driving her family to Chicago, she'd tried to help her cousin out but failed miserably. Having to quit a job she loved, really pissed her off, but she could get another job. They were already to mid-Wyoming, there was no looking back.

 **AN: Got to keep you guys guessing to who the stalker is and everything else!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jennifer Francis Jones pulled into her cousins driveway in the early afternoon on Friday, Tim came out to greet his cousins and her family.

"How was the trip out Frankie?"

"Long. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more with Andi."

"No harm cuz! I will just have to go out there and bring her home myself."

He showed his cousin and her family inside the house, knowing they wouldn't be there long. He had been after AJ for a long time, he was disappointed when she left Chicago for California. He'd done his research on his favorite radio personality, and found that she had family in Charming, he just had to scope out the classic rock stations in the area. It was a wonderful coincidence, when she not only ended up at the same radio station as his cousin, but being her co-host.

Tim was pissed that Andi was whoring around with a biker, he was going to put a stop to that real fast. He would be leaving for Charming in a few days, he was going to handle this shit.

XXX

Andi had run home to take care of Jellybean, do some house work, and take a shower before the party at the club. Looking in the mirror in the bathroom, she winced at the bruises on her arms, where Jake had grabbed her, she turned to look at her back, there was some bruising there as well. She didn't think he had pushed her against the wall that hard. She hadn't mentioned Jake rough housing her, because she knew Opie would loose his shit.

Now that there was proof, Jake would be lucky to be able to walk when Opie got done with him. She let her hair air dry, leaving it down and curly. Finishing with make-up, she did it darker then what she would usually wear it. She pulled on a pair of jeans, that had a rip in the knee, she pulled on a tight fitting tank top, she was searching through her closet for something to wear over the tank top, to cover the bruises, but still look semi sexy.

"What the hell?" She turned around to find Opie staring at her. She closed her eyes, knowing he'd seen the bruises, he pulled her into his arms. "He put his hands on you?"

"It's not a big deal. He pushed me against the wall and asked me out. When I told him no, he grabbed my arms and kissed me."

"No big deal? He left fucking bruises on you! I'm going to fucking kill him!" He turned to leave.

"Opie, please!" She watched him stop. "I just want to spend time with you tonight and forget it happened."

"I'm not going to forget about it Andi. He put his hands on you. I love you, it's my job to protect you and keep you safe. I'll be damned if I let some asshole touch what belongs to me!"

"Excuse you! Belong to you? I'm not a piece of property! I'm your girlfriend!"

He rubbed his hands over his face. "I didn't mean it like that!" He walked back over, pulling her into his arms kissing her. "I love you. The thought of another man putting his hands on you, makes me loose my mind."

"I love you too. I have to admit, I'd probably cut a bitches hands off if she touched you." She heard him laugh.

"Can we go now?" She nodded her head, smiling up at him. "Ride with me?" She grabbed her jacket out of her closet, not caring if her bruises were covered or not.

XXX

She was leaning against the bar, talking to Gemma and Tara drinking a beer, Jax and Opie were playing pool on the other side of the room. "So, what's with all the skanks?"

Tara smiled. "Time to educate you dear cousin. Those are croweaters and sweetbutts, they hang around the club to service the guys."

"Why do I have the feeling they just don't get them drinks?"

Gemma smiled. "When you see one of them pushing up on your man, you have to educate them, so they know he's taken."

"So that little bitch that's pressing her goodies up against Opie, I should go over and lay her out?"

"Only if you want to lay your claim, if you don't he's free dick!" Gemma said. Andi turned around to face the bar, she smiled at the Prospect, and asked for a shot of Jamerson. She knocked it back like a pro, and cracked her neck.

"Wish me luck!" She strolled across the room, with one goal in mind. To educate the entire room full of whores that Opie Winston was hr man, and it was hands off. She plastered a smile on her face, and tapped the tramp on the shoulder. "Excuse me hun?"

"I saw him first, back off bitch!" Andi nodded her head, and turned to walk off, the spun around and grabbed the girl by her ponytail.

"I have a problem with you putting your nasty hands and other vile body parts on my man." She threw her against the wall, and pinned her there. "I'm only going to say this once. The tall guy there, he's taken, tell all your slutty friends." Andi dropped her to the floor, then dropped a knee on her crotch, hard and fast. The woman let out a scream. "Oops, too much Jamerson, I lost my balance."

She stood back up, threw a look over her shoulder at Opie and walked over to the bar. Gemma and Tara both hugged her and congratulated her on a job well done. Ordering another shot of Jamerson, she threw it back, shaking her head, as it burned her throat. She looked up, seeing Opie standing next to her, he was grinning at her. Leaning down, he laid a possessive kiss on her lips, making sure anyone new to the clubhouse knew that she was taken.

"Feel better?" She asked. He smiled at her again, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her back to his old dorm room.

XXX

They lay in his bed together, her back was against his chest. He kissed the scar on her shoulder, slowly and gently. "How did you get this scar?"

She knew there was no time like the present about opening up about her past, she rolled to her back. "Adam, owed a club a heavy debt to a club in Chicago, they grabbed he as leverage, to get him to pay. He didn't have any money, it was going up his nose and on hooker, it was one of many stab wounds I recived before I was rescued. The others I had a plastic surgeon fix."

"Why not this one?"

"It's to remind me I'm stronger them what I think. That's another reason it took me a while to get out here. I paid that debt off, he wiped my savings out."

"Is he still alive?" Opie's hands were caressing her face.

"I'm not sure where he is, I went back to my maiden name after the divorce."

"Juice can try to find him, tell me his name. Adam Christopher Hestorff."

"I need to get home, take care of things at the house, you want to stay?" He rolled over on top of her, looking into her eyes.

"I've got to get home to the kids." They moved from the bed, getting dressed. Leaving the club, she enjoyed the short ride home. Climbing off the bike, she handed him the helmet. "I want to take you and the kids to the cabin tomorrow, there's one member of the family you haven't met."

"And who's that?"

"My pop, he doesn't come out very often. Don't worry, he's going to love you!"

"Okay, then." She leaned in to kiss him, pulling away at the sound of a lone motorcycle. "Looks like my babysitter is here." She waved, as she headed inside, leaving the door open for the prospect to come inside. Opie grabbed him before he went inside.

"Keep her safe tonight, anything happens to her, and you'll be buried in Chigger woods."

"Yes, sir." Opie watched as the prospect went inside the house, he heard the locks turn into place. He left to go home, hoping that his mom wouldn't give him too much shit.

XXX

She was nervous about meeting Opie's dad, she worried that he wouldn't like her. It was apparent after just a brief meeting, his mom thought she was trash. He hadn't bothered trying to get them together again. She'd pull on a pair of jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, a pair of sneakers, and pulled a jacket from her closet. Going out to her kitchen, she made herself a pot of coffee.

Looking around, she didn't see the prospect, he must be outside waiting for Opie and the kids to get here. She whistled for Jellybean, he came running down the hall, she opened the backdoor, letting him out. She made sure his food and water dish were full, she busied herself around the kitchen. She heard he dog scratch and whimper at the backdoor, she let him in, he went right to the laundryroom to eat.

Andi sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee, and eating some breakfast. Hearing the front door open, her stomach was in saw Opie appear in the kitchen door, smiling. "You ready to go?"

She slowly got up, making sure the house was locked up, following him out to the SUV, she was driving. She unlocked it, so the kids could get in, she smiled at them. "Good morning Ellie and Kenny."

"Morning Andi!" Ellie smiled at her. Kenny wasn't a morning person, he nodded and grunted at her, before curling up and going back to sleep. She skipped om her sunglasses, and leaned back in her seat, Opie, took her hand in his. The ride out to the cabin, was quiet, Ellie listened to music on her Ipod, and Kenny slept. Opie and Andi talked on the way out, mostly about his childhood.

She learned how his mom took off and left when he was sixteen, that she was an on again, off again type of mom and grandmother. He couldn't always rely on her to be there for him. That she'd just recently, taken off again, he'd hired a nanny to help with the kids. Andi raised her eyebrow at him and smirked. "Getting to satisfy the sexy nanny fantasy?"

"Mrs. Mc Dollow is 65."

"Maybe she's a cougar, with a sexy biker fantasy then. The Biker and the Nanny, sounds like a great porno."

She heard him laugh. "We do co-own a porn studio, I'll make the suggestion to the producer/co-owner."

"Why am I not surprised? Any ex-porno girlfriends I need to worry about?"

"No one you need to worry about."

Andi stared at his profile, and had a feeling she should in fact worry about whatever little secrets that were hidden at the porn studio. Most of the time, when a man told you not to worry about something, is when you should be concerned. Secrets had a way of biting you in the ass, she had learned that the hard way thanks to her ex-husband. She'd let Opie go on the secret porn ex-girlfriend thing for now, but they'd be discussing it later.

He pulled up in front of a quaint cabin, the first thing that popped into Andi's mind was that no one could hear you scream out here. She pushed that thought out of her head quickly, the door of the cabin, flew open, and an older gentlemen, came out on the porch, carrying an oxygen and a shotgun. Andi stood back against the SUV, Opie came around to her side fast.

"Pop!"

"Damn boy! Didn't recognize the vehicle."

Opie took Abdi's hand leading her to the porch, the kids were behind them. "Pop, this is my girlfriend Andi Hood. Andi this is my pop, Piedmont Winston, Piney for short."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Call me piney or pop darlin." He pulled her in for a hug, Andi smiled at the older Winston.

XXX

Opie took the kids on a hike, Andi stayed at the cabin with Piney, she wanted to get to know him better. "I can tell you mean a lot to my boy, him introducing you to me says a lot."

"I love your son."

"I can see he loves you too. Is that shithead treating you right?"

Andi let out a small laugh. "Of course he is, do I look like the type of girl that would stick around if he wasn't."

"You let me know if he isn't and I'll kick his ass for you!"

"And I was worried you wouldn't like me."

"Darlin, you make my son happy. I haven't seen that look in his eyes for five years."

"He makes me happy too, I care about Ellie and Kenny."

"How do you feel about the club life?"

"It's something to get use too. We haven't talked a lot about it."

"Don't let him keep you in the dark." The conversation stopped when they heard Opie and the kids coming back from their hike. After they ate dinner together, they loaded up to go for home. Piney grabbed Opie's arm, stopping him from getting into the vehicle. "Treat her right son, she's a winner."

"Alright pop! See you later." They drove back to Charming.

XXX

Tim Hyde was staying at The Charming Inn, he needed to find a nice quiet and private place to live. One that had very little to no neighbors, he didn't want nosy people in his business. He spread out the pictures he had of Andi on the bed and smiled, she was so fucking beautiful. She belonged to him, she just didn't know it yet. It was just a matter of time before she was his.

He had to get her away from the biker first, he'd done his research on him too. Knew everything about Harry "Opie" Winston. How his first wife died. About the ex-fiancee, porn queen, that up until a few weeks ago he'd still been banging. He knew about the five years he did in prison. The plan was for Tim to slowly slip into Andi's life, and gain her trust.

It would have been much easier if Frankie could have gotten her to go back to Chicago, but something had spooked his cousin and she'd gone running. He looked at the employee opportunities in Charming, smiling at the listing, it was perfect, he clicked and applied.

 **AN: The plot thickens!**


	11. Chapter 11

"The time is now 9:30 on Monday morning, and if you're just joining us, I'm sad to report that Frankie has left the morning show, and the Z98 family. We wish her the best in her future endeavors. Up next the Bee Gees."

She would have the morning show to herself for awhile, Courtney would be searching for a replacement. She took a drink of her coffee, looking at her computer screen, she saw that people were calling into the show, with the concerns with the sudden disappearance of Frankie. Courtney wanted her to take some of the calls, trying to calm the listeners down.

'We're back, answering listener's questions this morning. Caller 1, you're on the air with AJ. Go ahead please."

"Did Frankie quit or did she get fired?"

"Frankie, left on her own, management was happy with her performance. We got along on and off the air, she just felt like it was time to move on. Thank you for calling. Caller 2."

"It was so sudden, she just left. No good-byes to us. Where did she go?"

"I understand how you're feeling, she felt it was better this way. She loved her listeners. Caller 3."

"She never wanted a co-host, it's your fault she left. Better watch your back AJ, pay..." The caller was cut off before they could finish their rant.

"And finally caller 4, you're on the air."

"Will you be getting a new co-host?"

"The plan for right now is I'm hosting on my own. Producer Courtney, is looking for someone, but finding a co-host is liking pairing fine wine and food. You have to find that perfect combination to make it work. I'm going to finish out the show today with a rock block: Cinderella, Rod Stewart, Adam Ant, and Nelson."

She rolled her eyes, when Jake came into the room, he sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. "Maybe I'll put in to be your co-host!"

"I don't think we'll be a good pairing, besides I think you and Jenny are good together." She smiled at him icily. She stepped closer, whispering in his ear. "I told my biker boyfriend, what you did to me on Friday. He was all sorts of pissed, was ready to come kick your ass. I'd watch your back." She stepped away, leaving the studio, going to her office, laughing at the scared shitless look he had.

XXX

She was having lunch with Tara today, she was excited, some girl time. Of course a prospect would be a couple of tables away, making sure she was safe. She was leaving the station, when she bumped into a man in the reception area.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." Andi smiled at the brunette man, that was just a little bit taller then she was.

"No problem ma'am." He watched her walk out to the parking lot climbing into the waiting SUV, driven by a brunette female. He turned to the receptionist and smiled. "Hi, I'm Tim Hyde. I have an interview with Courtney."

XXX

Sitting at the table in the diner, Andi was trying to figure out how to bring up the porn studio. She knew that her cousin, wouldn't hold back and tell her everything she wanted to know. "So, the boys co-own a porn studio?"

Tara's eyes got huge, she took a drink of her soda and swallowed. "Who told you that?"

"Opie. It just came up, joking about him hiring a nanny. I said something about him having a nanny fantasy, and it just got brought up. Anyway, when I asked about if he had an ex-porno girlfriend I needed to worry about, he told me it wasn't something to worry about. You and I both know, what that usually means."

"Andi..."

"Tara, you are my cousin, the only family I have left. Is it something I should worry about?"

"Lyla, is his ex-fiancee. She was pregnant and had an abortion, he found out and he broke it off, last year. They were still, being friendly up until he officially met you."

She got silent for a minute, wiping away a tear, she heard her phone ringing, pulling it from her purse, she frowned at seeing it was Opie. Did the man have ESP? She chose to ignore the call, it rang again not even five seconds. "I don't even know what to say."

When her phone rang for a third time, Tara raised her eyebrow. "Are you gonna answer that?"

"WHAT?"

"Baby, let me explain!"

"There's nothing for you to explain." She ended the call. She got up, glaring at the prospect. "I'm going to go get drunk at a bar, if you want to live, I suggest you don't follow me!" She paid her and Tara's bill, hurriedly leaving the bar, she and Tara left the diner. Driving out of Charming to a bar in Stockton, the prospect kept his distance.

XXX

She called out for the next days show, telling Courtney, there was a family emergency. They'd run a Best of show, a taped show of her and Frankie from a couple a weeks ago, like a TV re-run only for radio. She planned on getting drunk, and forgetting all about Opie's ex-fiancee porn star, what the fuck. Tara sat at the bar, drinking plain soda, keeping an eye on her cousin, trying to keep her out of trouble.

The prospect, knew he was in trouble once Andi had pounded five shots of Jamerson in a row, in called in reinforcements. The bar wasn't very full for a Monday afternnon, but when word got out about a woman dancing on top of the bar, it started to get packed. By the time Opie, Jax, Chibs, and Happy walked into The Drunken Pickle it was wall to wall men.

Opie about lost his shit seeing Andi on top of the bar dancing, men crowding around. She was obviously drunk off her ass, the bartender didn't mind because he was having a record night. Jax met Tara at the bar. "What the hell Tara?"

"Hey! I've made sure she kept her clothes on. Maybe Opie can get her ass down!"

Opie pushed his way through the crowd of men, glaring at the calls for her to take it off. If he wasn't so pissed off at her right now, he might have enjoyed it. You couldn't tell she was drunk, she was playing to the crowd. Happy and Chibs flanked his side, so he could grab her, and get out of there. He hoped there wouldn't be a riot stared, this woman was going to be the death of him.

She stopped her dance, looking down at him, rolling her eyes, when he held out his hand to her. She took it, he pulled her off the bar into his arms, carrying her out. "Don't cry boys, I'll be back next week." She smiled as he carried her out the door.

He put her down at Tara's car, glaring at her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I don't have to explain shit to you!" She leaned against the car, starting to feel the drinks.

"The hell you don't, I'm your old man. You think it's okay for you to get drunk and dance on top of a bar like that?"

She smiled at him sweetly. "It's nothing to worry about, just something from my past! Something I did before we met." She turned her back on him, trying to hide her tears. Tara had made it to the car, and had unlocked it, letting her in. As the drove away she leaned her head against the door frame, feeling like hell.

XXX

She wished that whoever was pounding on her house would burn in hell! She slowly rolled from her bed, dropping to the floor, and literally crawling into the bathroom. Pulling off her clothes, she crawled into the shower, turning the water on, she felt like hell. Christ, there was a reason why she stopped drinking like this. The shower door opened, she was curled up on the floor of the shower, hoping for death. She looked up to see Opie, standing above her.

He scooped her up in his arms, holding her under the stream of water. Helping her get cleaned up, he carried her from the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, sitting her on the counter.

"I love you Andi."'

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I love you too."

"We'll talk about it later, when you don't look like hell." She smiled, leaning forward, laying her head against his chest. He finished drying her off, carrying her back into the bedroom, he helped her dress, he re-dressed and they went into the livingroom. He handed her a bottle of water and some aspirin, they spent the rest of the morning curled up on the couch together.

She started to feel human again around noon, she went to the kitchen to find some lunch, his arms encircled her waist. She leaned back into him, closing her eyes. "I should have told you about Lyla."

"No, I had no right to get upset, it's just the fact she's a porn star and no doubt hot and beautiful." He turned her around in his arms, looking into her eyes.

"Andi, don't you know? You're beautiful, and sexy, and hot as hell, I can't get enough of you." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her out of the kitchen to her bedroom, laying her on her bed. "There's just you!"

She smiled up at him, her arms pulling him close. "Love me!"

XXX

Andi woke up the next morning, still wrapped in Opie's arms, she smiled when he groaned at her alarm going off. She pushed up from the bed, kissing him on the lips, before leaving the bed. She slipped into the bathroom, and into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her. Wrapping a towel around her body, she smiled in the mirror as she fixed her hair and applied her make-up.

She walked into her bedroom, still seeing Opie sleeping she smiled, pulling on a pair of pink and black panties and bra. She opened her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. She pulled out a pair of heels, sitting on the edge of the bed, she slipped them on. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her down next to him.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome!" She kissed him. "I have to go! Love you!"'

"Love you too! Give me a minute to get dressed, I'll follow you to work." Andi sat on the bed, watching him getting dressed, he walked over pulling her up from the bed. "I thought you needed to get to work?" He smiled at her. She stopped to fill up her travel mug full of coffee before walking out thr door,

She climbed into the SUV, driving to the station, she pulled into the back lot, Opie pulled in behind her. She climbed out, and started walking towards the employ entrance, she turned and waved at the door, as she went inside. She walked into her office, tossing her purse on her desk, she realized she left her coffee in the SUV. She grabbed the keys, and headed back out to the SUV. She didn't think twice about going out to get it herself, she was feeling happy.

She never noticed the man standing in the shadows, as she came back out into the parking lot. She was thrown to the pavement, and kicked in the ribs, she tried to crawl back to the door of the station, to get back in to safety, but her attacker was too strong. She kicked at the man beating her, crying out in pain, she felt a knife go into her side.

She gasped out in pain, she heard his footsteps running away. Her phone was still in her pocket, she called 9-11, gasping for help. She head the sirens coming closer, closing her eyes, she let the darkness surround her.

XXX

Opie looked up when as Hale pulled into TM's parking lot, he walked out of the bay he was working in, Happy and Jax joining him. "What's going on Hale?" Jax asked.

"I'm here to talk to Opie about Andi."

"What about her?" Opie was on the defensive about her.

"She's at St. Thomas, she was attacked in the parking lot at the radio station." Opie ran his hands over his face, he took off for his bike, leaving for the hospital. He tore the streets, trying to get to her. A thousand thoughts were going through his head, he needed her to be okay. He was hoping that he'd get there and she only needed a few stitches, and he could take her home.

He pulled into the hospital parking lot, parking his bike, he ran inside, stopping at the desk, Jax, Happy, and Tig following close behind him. "I'm here for Andi Hood."

"Are you family?" Opie wanted to reach through and slap the lady, Tara stepped out.

"Let him through." She opened the door, letting Opie back into the ER, showing him back to the exam room, seeing Andi laying on the gurney, she looked fragile. "What we know, is that she's got several broken ribs, facial fracture, and a stab wound. We're waiting for her MRIs to come back, to see if she needs surgery."

"Thanks Tara." Opie sat down by her side in the chair.

"We've got her on some antibiotics, and pain medication, she'll be out for a while." He could only nod his head, he took her hand.

"Baby, I'm going to find who did this to you and kill him." He kissed her hand. "I love you."

XXX

He walked out into the waiting room, finding his brothers waiting for him. "How is she?" Jax asked.

"Someone beat the hell out of her."

"We'll find out who, and make them pay." Happy said.

"The radio station has security cameras on, Juice is checking the feeds." Tig said.

"Thanks. She might need surgery, she has broken ribs, facial fractures, and she was stabbed."

XXX

Tim sat in his hotel room, shaking from the morning events, he only meant to scare her.


	12. Chapter 12

She felt like her body had slammed against the earth without a parachute, she slowly opened her eyes, seeing Opie sitting next to her bed. "Opie?"

His head snapped up, he sat forward, taking her hand. "Baby, how are you feeling?" Slowly licking her lips, she closed her eyes, breathing slowly and thinking.

"Like hell!" She heard him laugh, he gentle kissed her hand.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I forgot my coffee, I went back out to get it from the SUV. I was jumped in the parking lot. I tried to fight back and get away, but I wasn't strong enough, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone back outside...It's my fault." She started to cry.

"No baby, it's the animal that attacked you, he's at fault. We're going to find him." He leaned over to kiss her forehead gently. She heard the door open, she looked towards the door, seeing Tara walk through, she smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got the living hell beat out of me!"

Tara smiled at her. "You're lucky you Andi.." Tara had to take a breath before she went on. "We did some minor facial surgery, to fix damage done to your face. You've gotten several broken ribs, the stab wound is deep, but it didn't hit anything. You'll need to take some time off work to recover, take it easy."

"I can''t promise..."

"She'll take it easy Tara, I'll make sure of it." Opie said. "I'll be taking care of her." She listened intently as Opie and Tara discussed her discharge care. She watched Tara leave the room, she knew that they both loved her and we're just looking out for her well being. She turned her head towards the window, looking into the garden. She kept thinking this was her fault, she could have had a cup of coffee from the radio station, but her desire for the cup from home, that had her favorite creamer, drove her to ignore her own personal safety.

She felt Opie's gently caress on the side of her face, she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry...I..."

"You have nothing to apologize for baby. I'm just happy you're still with me."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes, wishing she was home in her bed, instead of here.

XXX

She was being discharged three days later, she was dying to get back to work, get back to some normalcy. Courtney had stopped by and told her that she'd rearranged and she was to take two weeks off. She hated the fact that she couldn't go back to work. The door opened, Opie walked in, smiling.

"You ready to go home."

"Yes, please get me out of here." She stood up to walk out, Tara appeared out of no where pushing a wheelchair. "No way, I'm walking out of here."

"Hospital policy." Tara smiled at her, Andi flipped her the bird, but sit in the chair. She smiled when she saw her truck, sitting at the entrance of the hospital. She turned around, looking at Opie.

He smiled at her. "We all worked on it, so it would be done when you were released."

"Thank you." He helped into the truck, before driving her home. She smiled when she saw the street near her house lined with bikes, and Gemma's car.

"Everyone wanted to welcome you home. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, their family." She smiled at him. He pulled into her drive, helping her out. Guiding her into the house, she was surrounded by bikers hugging her gently, and kissing her checks. Welcoming her home, Gemma and the ladies were in the kitchen preparing food. She steeped into the kitchen, to thank them, she was quickly shooed out, and mafe to go sit on the couch to rest.

Kenny and Ellie came to sit beside her, both of the looking at her with questions in their eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ellie spoke up first. "Are you really okay? We were both worried, we thought you were going to die." She kissed them both, and hugged them.

"I'm perfectly fine, I promise. Just bruised, everywhere." The two of them seemed happy with her answer, they jumped off the couch to go play. She leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes. Jellybean came running in from the backyard, jumping on the couch beside her. He started whining, and laying his head on her lap. She smiled down at him, petting him.

The dog inched further onto her body, he put his paws on her shoulder, and licked her face. She heard Opie scold the dog, the dog let out a whimper, laying down on her lap. "It's okay boy, I missed you too." She continued to pet him, anytime one of the guys approached her, Jellybean would growl at them. Andi finally had to get up, and put the well meaning dog in her room.

She took a moment to freshen up in the bathroom, she had her eyes closed, leaning against the sink, because of the noise she didn't hear Opie come into the room. He wrapped his arms around her, she stiffened in his arms, letting out a small squeal, she turned to fight. "Baby, it's me. It's okay, I'm sorry, I didn't think."

She leaned forward, laying her head on his chest, gasping for air. "I'm just a little jumpy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's to be expected, we'll get through this." She raised her head from his chest, looking into his eyes. He gently picked her up, kissing her. "Let's get back." He guided her back to the livingroom, leaving her on the couch to rest. One of the ladies helping Gemma brought her a plate of food. She was enjoying the get together, it was to be early evening, she was starting to get tired.

Being in the comfort of her home, having a stomach full of good food, her eye lids soon drifted closed. Her eyes popped open, when she was lifted from the couch, she was staring into Opie's eye's. "Hey sleeping beauty!" She laid her head back on his chest, seeking his warmth, her arms going around his neck.

"You make me feel safe." She felt her bed, underneath her body as Opie laid her down. "Are you staying?"

"As soon as I get the kids settled with Mrs. Mc Dollow."

"You know they could spend the night here, I have the room. There's no need to take them home..."

"I didn't know how'd you feel about that..."

"I love Ellie and Kenny, they are welcome to stay here Opie." She watched him close his eyes, worried that she had somehow over stepped some sort of boundaries, she reached up, cupping his face. She watched his eyes open, and a smile appear on his face.

"They love you too Andi, they were so worried about you. I've already have Mrs. Mc Dollow lined up for tonight, I'll be back in twenty minutes." She watched him leave the room. She slowly sat up on the edge of the bed, pulling off her clothes, she pulled on on of Opie's t-shirts and laid back down. She stayed awake until he came back to the house, and crawled into bed with her.

She felt his arms pulling her to him, she let out a sigh of relief that he'd come back. She relaxed against him, she had worried that he'd decide that it was just too much and stay away. "I'm not going anywhere." She smiled in the dark room, wondering if he could somehow read her mind.

"Opie..."

"I'm not going anywhere, I've got you. I love you, there's no way in hell I'm ever walking away from you." She felt his arms tighten around her, holding her to his chest. She was fighting a myriad of emotions, the biggest was fear. Fear that his love for her would get him or his kids hurt. It was still undetermined who and why she was attacked in the parking lot of the station.

She tried to relax and fall back to sleep, but too many unanswered thoughts kept her awake. She eventually heard Opie's even breathing and knew he'd fallen asleep. Her mind raced over all the possible attackers: her stalker, her ex-husband, something to do with her ex-husband, retaliation for something the club had done, or was it just a random attack.

Knowing sleep was going to be next to impossible now, she carefully slipped from Opie's embrace, going into the livingroom. She lowered herself onto the couch, turning on the TV, she found a movie to watch. She pulled a quit from the closet, wrapping up in it, curled up watching an 80's movies marathon. Trying to keep her mind off her current problem, she smiled when Opie sat down beside her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I got cold, my personal heater was gone." He smiled at her.

"The only reason you missed me!" He pulled her onto his lap, gently kissing her.

"Not the only reason." She laid her head on his chest. "Come on let's go back to bed, so you can keep me warm." She laughed as he stood up with her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

XXX

Opie hated not knowing who was responsible for the attack on Andi, the security camera didn't get any of the man's face. Opie felt sick watching her get beat, knowing she could have been killed. Chibs touched his shoulder, looking at him. "We're going to find the bastard brother."

"Any idea where her asshole ex-husband is Juice?" Opie asked.

"He was killed three months ago, police ruled it a gang kill. Most likely because he owed them money."

It made him feel somewhat better knowing that at least one person had been eliminated from his list. He still had no idea who her potential stalker was, or if he was the one that had attacked her in the parking lot. He thought about her co-worker Jake, the one that had kissed her and asked her out. Right now, he was number one on his list.

He half listened to his brothers talking, planning on riding over to the station at two, waiting to follow Jake home.

XXX

Tim peered into the back windows of Andi's home, he could see her sleeping on the bed. She was wearing one of the bikers t-shirts, and a pair of shorts. He wanted to crawl into the bed with her, pulling her into his arms, and kiss her. He closed his eyes, imagining what she'd feel like. He felt himself getting hard, he groaned, smiling he looked at her legs. He unzipped his pants, and slowly started to stroke himself.

He'd be able to get to know her very soon, he'd make his move, stealing her away from the biker. She'd be safe with him, soon forgetting all about the biker. It would take some time, but she would fall in love with him. He heard a noise, coming out the back door, he took off running to the front of the house. Heavy booted, were chasing him.

He ran towards his car, jumping in and starting it up, taking off as bullets shattered his back glass. He'd have to be more careful next time, they almost caught him.

XXX

"Yeah?" Opie answered his cell phone, while laying underneath a pick up. "WHAT?"

"I went outside to smoke, found some guy, looking in Andi's bedroom window jacking off. I chased him down, he got away, shot out his back glass on his car."

"Is she okay?"

"She doesn't know, I didn't tell her. Didn't want to scare her."

"Keep an eye on things, I'll be home in a few minutes." Opie slide out from underneath the truck, giving the latest details of what had happened. He rushed home to check on things at the house. This bastard was getting bold, he was going to die. He pulled into the drive, rushing inside to check on Andi. He found her laying on the bed, trying to relax.

"What the hell Harry?"

He knew he needed to tell her something, she already knew something was up. "Rat caught a peeper looking into your bedroom window. He chased him but he got away."

She closed her eyes. "When are you going to get tired of the drama, and run the other way?" Opie crawled into bed with her, smiling.

"Never! I love you and all your drama, you keep my life interesting."

"I find that highly doubtful."

"What about, I'm crazy in love with you and you have a great ass."

She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Harry Winston, crazy I believe! I just so happen to be crazy in love with you."

"What about my ass?" He was pouting."

She laughed again. "It's alright!"

"Just alright?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Okay fine. It's ass-tas-tic! The best I've ever seen!" He pulled her into his arms gently kissing her.

"That's what I thought. Ass-tas-tic?" She smiled at him.


	13. Chapter 13

She looked at herself in the mirror, it had been three weeks since the attack, most of the bruises had started to fade. She was going back to work today, it was four am. She was just out of the shower, her hair drying around her shoulders, the towel wrapped around her body. She was excited to be going back to work, the last two weeks had made her crazy.

She stepped into her bedroom, pulling on panties and a bra, an over sized t-shirt, and yoga pants, socks and a pair of sneakers, she was going for comfort today. She walked into the kitchen, smiling at finding Opie, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee. "Got some coffee for me?" He handed her, her travel mug, she smiled up at him. "Thanks. Good morning handsome."

"Morning beautiful." He leaned down kissing her. "Ready to go?" She nodded at him, grabbing her purse on the way out the door. He drove her to work in her truck, parking in the back parking lot. He walked her into the station, staying with her in her office until a few more people got to the station. She kissed him good bye, prmising to stay out of trouble for the next five to six hours.

She was ready to start her first show back in three weeks, closing her eyes, she stepped inside the studio.

XXX

"For those just joining us, we'd like to welcome back AJ, this morning. Good to have you back AJ."

"Thanks Jenny, it's good to be back. I've missed being here, thank you for filling in for me. I understand that you've decided to be my new co-host."

"I have, I'm looking forward to working with you."

"I'm excited, for those that don't know, we've changed some things up here at Z98. Jenny here formally of Jake and Jenny, will be joining me in the mornings. Jake has gained a new co-host and new to the Z98 family Tim Hyde, they are moving to the afternoon drive. Taking over the controls for us, and getting you through the mid-day will be another new voice to Z98, Yancey."

"The time is 8:45, temperature 82, it's a sunny and beautiful day here in Charming. Let's get back to the music three in a row up next. Bananarama, Bangles, and Skid Row."

Andi smiled, she was relieved that she didn't have to see Jake after the show anymore. If she played her cards right, she wouldn't have to deal with him again, except for random station events. The phone lines were lit up with callers, wanting to talk to her, and welcome her back.

"Good morning you're on the air with AJ and Jenny."

"I'm so glad your back! Tell the truth, did you run off with Marvin and get married?"

AJ laughed. "No, I didn't run off with Marvin and get married."

Jenny also let out a laugh. "I don't think the Jolly one would appreciate that. You're on the air with AJ and Jenny, what's your question or comment?"

"Did you sneak off and marry the Jolly one?"

"I promise I didn't sneak off and marry anyone. I just needed some time off to rest. Go ahead caller you're next."

"Rumor is that you were brutally attacked in the back parking lot of the station. Is that true?"

AJ had to reel in her emotions before she could answer. She knew being in a small town, that people talked, private matters were not so private. "That is true, I was attacked three weeks ago, but I've made a full recovery."

"Maybe you shouldn't be hanging out with biker tra.." AJ disconnected the call before they could finish the comment.

"The Jolly one is in no way responsible for the attack on me, he or any of his associates would ever lay their hands on me or any other female. For you to even suggest that is ridiculous."

"Next caller, go ahead!"

"I've seen the Jolly one and AJ around town, I've seen the way he looks at her. He'd never hurt her, the last caller is an idiot"

"Thank you caller. That's all the time we have for calls right now. Next up White Snake."

XXX

Opie listened to the last part of Andi's show, feeling pissed off thinking that someone thought he could hurt her. He smiled when she defended him and the club, that was his woman. They were still looking into the attack, coming up empty handed, was leaving him frustrated. He was happy to hear that she wouldn't be seeing Jake anymore.

He went to back to work on the motorcycle, looking at the clock he had two hours before he needed to be at the station to pick Andi up.

XXX

"It's 9:50 Monday morning, Yancy is going to be stepping in to get you through your lunch and afternoon. I've had a first day back, I look forward to joining you tomorrow with my new host Jenny MacAtee"

"I'm so glad you're back AJ, I look forward to many shows with you. We'll be back tomorrow, we end our show with a little Rick Springfield."

After formally beining introduced to Yancy Kline, she and Jenny left the studio, heading into AJ's office with Producer Courtney to go over show notes. Discuss tomorrow's show. The two other woman left her office, she leaned back in her chair. The show wasn't half bad, other then the whole biker trash thing. She looked at her phone, she still had a hour before Opie would pick her up.

She was doing some research for tomorrow's show, she looked up when her office door opened, frowning when Jake walked in. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping I could take you to lunch?"

"Not interested." She kept the desk between them, he reached across grabbing her wrist, pulling her towards him. "Let go of me."

"If you were smart, you'd dump the biker and be with me." She tried to jerk her wrists out of his grasp, but it was too tight. She knew she's have bruises, there would be no explaining them away.

"If you were smart, you'd let me go. Imagine how pissed my boyfriend will be when he sees my wrist."

"You aren't going to tell him, if you know what's good for you."

"I don't appreciate threats." She pulled her wrist from his grasp. "Expect a visit from my boyfriend." He drove over the desk at her, she stepped away from him. She smiled down at him, stepping on his nuts, hearing him let out a scream. "Come near me again, and I'll let my boyfriend kill you." She took her foot off of him. "Now, get out!"

She watched him crawl out of her office, she shut and locked her office door. She picked up her phone, wanting to hear his voice. "Hey baby. Heard the show today."

"I can't believe you boys listen to us chicks gab!"

"Of course I listen. I don't give the other guys a choice." She gave a little laugh. "Everything okay?"

"Jake visited me in my office a little while ago. Asked me to lunch, he grabbed my wrists."

"He what?"

She knew she shouldn't tell him but she didn't want to hide things either. "He threatened you and me."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Just come and see me, so we can talk about what was said. I just need to see you."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She ended the call, knowing that Jake may needed a little reminder that she was off limits. She leaned back in her chair closing her eyes, waiting.

XXX

Opie was going to rip the man for touching what belonged to him. He let him get away with it once, his mistake, there wouldn't be a second. He pulled into the station parking lot, jumping off his bike. Calling Andi, to let him in, she opened the back door, he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her, brushing the hair out of her face. She cupped his face, he saw the red marks on her wrists.

"Jesus Andi! I'm going to beat his ass."

"If it makes you feel better, when he dove over my desk to grab me again, he fell to the floor, and I stepped on his nuts."

"He what?"

"He threatened me, told me that I wouldn't be telling you if I knew what was good for me. I told him I didn't appreciate threats, and to expect a visit from you. He got pissed and tried to attack me."

He pulled her closer to him, kissing the side of her face. "Are you ready to go."

"I need to get my things, come on." She opened the back door, letting him follow her to her office. She picked her purse up off the floor, straightening her desk up. She let out a sigh, she smiled at Opie. He was leaning against the door frame, staring at her. "Buy you lunch?"

"Only if we get it to go. I want to spend some alone time with my girl."

XXX

Tim was listening to Jake bitch about Andi, his rage was about to bubble out of control. How dare this man, lay hands on his Andi, he'd make sure Jake would pay for what he did. "You have to get over it, she's with someone!"

"The biker isn't good for her. She'd be better off with me." Jake insisted.

"If she isn't meant to be with him, then they won't make it!" Tim was getting control of his anger. He wad to earn the man's trust, make him think they were friends. He'd done this sort of thing before, to help Andi and he'd keep doing it, because that's what you did for those you loved. He had to figure out how to get rid of the biker, she was really attached to him.

Tim knew he was bad news for Andi, he was protective of her, but he didn't like that they were together. He should be the only one allowed to touch the beautigul Andi. The biker would have to pay for touching what belonged to him, too.

He was disappointed that he was moved to the late afternoon show, he wanted to be able to see her everyday. The station manager and program director had fucked that up for him. He had already started a list of those that had fucked him over or needed to be punished for bad behavior, since he had arrived.

XXX

Sitting on a blanket beside the lake he'd first taken her to, they ate their lunch. Leaning forward she kissed Opie, pushing him down on the blanket. She straddled his lap, feeling his arms going around her. Ope sat up, returning her kiss, pulling back from her. "Andi, we can't...I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Please Opie, I want you." She heard him growl, as he gently rolled her to her back. She smiled up at him, running her hands through his hair. They hadn't been together since before the attack, she had to heal. Feeling stronger, and healthier, she slipped her hands under his t-shirt. His lips trailed gown her neck, he moved to pull off her t-shirt.

"You're so beautiful."

XXX

Getting home later that afternoon, she stepped into the shower once she got home. Opie had to go back to the shop and work, she had a prospect staying with her. She redressed after her shower, walking into the livingroom, seeing Rat on the couch watching TV. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. She called for Jellybean, letting him outside to go to the bathroom.

She threw the tennis ball, letting him chase it, he'd bring it back. She threw the ball, he took off after it, barking as he went. She sat down on the concrete, when the dog came back and laid his head in her lap. "You're such a good boy. "I love you." She leaned down burring her head into his fur. She heard the door open, she turned around to see Ellie and Kenny standing behind her. "Hi guys."

Andi got up, going inside the house, Jellybean following her inside. "Can we have something to eat?" Kenny asked.

"I'm just about to make homemade pizza. Let's wash our hands and you can help." They went inside and started to make supper, she smiled at Kenny and Ellie as the fought over which was the better pizza. "You are both wrong, spinach is the best pizza!"

"Ewwww!" Kenny made a face. "None for me. Pepperoni and extra cheese."

"I want ham and mushrooms!" Ellie said.

Andi smiled again at the two Winston children. "Make your pizzas, I'm putting everything on mine, including spinach. What kind should we make your dad?"

"He likes everything, except spinach. That's just gross Andi!" She laughed again as they made the four pizza.

"Rat come make yourself a pizza."

XXX

Opie sat in the parking lot waiting for Jake Baker to come out of the station, he was going to teach the little bastard a lesson. He watched the man pull out of the lot, he followed him home, as he was getting out of his car, Opie slammed him against the side of his house.

"If you even think about my girl again, and you'll end up a memory."

"I don't know what the little whore told you but she likes it rough, she enjoyed it." Opie threw his fist into his face, breaking his nose. Pulling his knife out, he held it to Jake's cock.

"This is your only warning. The next time, and I will take pleasure in cutting little pieces off of you." Opie let him drop to the ground, he climbed into the truck and drove to Andi's house.

 **AN: I'm working the next three nights (Friday, Saturday, and Sunday) I won't update again until Monday when I'm off, unless I get called off. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Andi and the kids sat cuddled on the couch watching a movie when the sound of a motorcycle riding in the drive caught her attention. She smiled getting up from the couch to heat up Opie's pizza, she got a plate out of the cabinet and grabbed a beer, sitting them on the table.

She heard the door open and close, the kids greeting their dad. Opie asked them the usual questions of how their day went, if they had their homework done."

"Yeah dad! We made pizzas with Andi, after supper, she made sure we did our homework, we've even had showers. We're watching a movie before going to bed!" Kenny replied.

"You made pizzas?"

"Yeah! We each made our own. We made you one too." Ellie smiled.

Andi was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen and livingroom, watching the three interact. She walked up behind Opie slipping her arms around him. "You're late."

"Had something to take care of before I came home." He turned, kissing her gentlely. They both laughed when the kids responded with "Ewwww" because of their kiss. She pulled away from him, going back into the kitchen, pulling his pizza out, she cut it up, and put it on a plate. She carried it out to the livingroom with a beer.

"Thanks baby." He smiled at her. She could she he was tired, the last few weeks must have been draining for him. All the drama that had gone on with her life, they deserved some peace. Today was only Monday and it had been a shit day. Thanks to Jake, being a dumb ass.

She really needed a break from this shit, she knew that Opie did. She exhaled slowly, looking at him again, she knew he was a strong man, but he would have a breaking point. At some point he'd look at her and think to himself enough was enough. He didn't need this shit for him or his kids and he'd leave.

She'd just cherish every moment she had with him until then. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Andi cocked her head to one side and smiled at him. "Just thinking about how much I love you and I'm glad I gave you a second chance." She stood up, going to him, she leaned down and kissed him. He stopped eating, grabbing her wrist he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Andi. You mean the world to me."

XXX

"Good Tuesday morning, it's 7:45, we are talking about pet peeves this morning. Jenny what are some of the things that make you crazy?"

"I hate it, when a man leaves the toilet seat up! I mean if you put it uo to go, how hard is it to put it back down?"

AJ started laughing. "That is aggravating, but what's the alternative? Peeing with the seat down, and getting it all over tge seat and leaving it?"

"Ewwwww! Has that happened to you?"

"Not recently, I'd have to shank somebody if that happened."

"What about the toilet seat thing, is it left up?"

"I have to say, it's never left up in my bathroom."

"Give me one of your pet peeves AJ!"

"Drinking or eating the last of something and putting the empty container back."

"Uggg, that would make me scream." Both woman laughed. "So, does The Jolly one do anything that gets on your nerves?"

"Of course not, he's perfect!" AJ laughed.

"Come on girl, there's got to be something! No one is perfect!"

"You're right no one is perfect, I'm not. Most days I'm a hot mess and I'm lucky to have a great man in my life to except me for all my flaws. Up next Joan Jet and the Blackhearts."

She knew Jenny didn't mean anything by it, she was just trying to make things interesting on tge show. Of course there were things Opie did that got on her nerves but that was just being in a relationship. She wasn't going to broadcast it for all to hear.

She was sure there were things she did that got on Opie's nerves. Their relationship was still kind of new, they were still getting to know each other. She let out a sigh as the song ended, and a commercial started to play.

"Time is now 8:30, temperature is 85 it's going to be sunny and warm today. Breaking news is just coming in here at Z98. There's been a shoot out on Hwy 8, police and medical crews are on the screen. There was one death and two injured, all three were members of the motorcycle club Sons of Anarchy. No names are being released at this time." AJ finished reading the news report, showing her professionalism.

Jenny took over quickly, then started the next rock block, letting Andi go out into the hall and call Opie. Andi's call went straight to voicemail, she took a deep breath, and tried Tara, she got the same result. If something had happened, one of the guys would have come and gotten her.

XXX

Tim had followed the bikers to some farm off of Hwy 8, he pulled off a county road hiding his truck. He walked back to the highway, finding the best vantage point to take out the biker. He laid down on the ground with his rifle, aimed at the road.

He heard the motorcycles coming, he smiled and started firing off rounds, watching the fall. He jumped up and ran for his truck. He didn't stick around to see who he hit and how bad it was. He just knew that he took most of them down.

He would have Andi in his arms by the end of the week, he'd offer to comfort her. She'd fall in love with him.

XXX

Andi was a basketcase, she kept trying to get a hold of someone during breaks. Her calls were going unanswered, after a hour she couldn't take it any longer. She left the studio, she knew she was running a risk. There wasn't a prospect to escort her, but she didn't care.

She got pulled over on the way to the hospital for speeding, because she was in tears, because of the circumstances Hale let her go with a warning. She thanked him, then peeled out, heading to the hospital. She pulled into the parking lot, sliding into a parking space, she ran inside.

She saw several Sons, sitting in chairs, or leaning against the wall. She didn't see Opie, she started to panic, fear grip her heart. She slowly approached Gemma, she was sitting in a chair, holding Jax's hand.

"Opie?"

"Andi, how'd you get here?" Jax asked.

"I drove."

Jax shook his head. "Damn it! We've got enough shit going on, without worrying about you!"

Gemma grabbed Jax's hand, glaring at him. "Baby, take it easy."

"I'm sorry, I read the news report on air. I tried to call..." She broke down in tears, everything crashing down on her. Jax jumped up pulling her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay Andi!" He turned her around, pushing her down in the chair he'd been sitting in. He pulled out his phone, dialing someone, mostly a prospect.

"Bring a cheeseburger meal with a sweet tea." Andi mouthed a thank you, she closed her eyes, trying to relax.

She opened her eyes, looking at Gemma, she had to know. "Who?"

"Travis, he was a Nomad." She let the breath out she was holding, relieved that it wasn't Opie. Feeling guilty that she felt that way.

"How bad is Opie hurt?" She was prepared, to hear the worst.

 **AN: This is what I call a lunch time quickie. Typed on my phone, during my lunch break. Please forgive any type-os. Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

He was trying to remain calm, he'd pulled into the station's parking lot, to pick up Andi and her truck was gone. She wasn't answering her phone. He could feel his anger building, they were in the middle of a shit storm and he didn't have time for this. Pulling into the hospital's parking lot, he saw her truck haphazardly parked.

He glared at Rat. "Take the food inside." He had to calm down before he went inside or he might just hurt her. He gripped the steering wheel in his hands. Counting to ten did nothing to control his anger, after the third count of ten, he finally got out of the truck storming into the hospital.

Seeing her sitting next to Gemma, looking calm and relaxed, further pissed him off. She finally looked up, smiling when she saw him coming near her. He grabbed her arm, dragging her down the hall towards the hospital chapel. He didn't pay attention that he was literally dragging her.

He pushed through the doors, shoving her against a pew. "Damn it Andi! Why can't you fucking listen to me? What are you suppose to do?"

"When you didn't answer your..."

"I don't want a fucking excuse, you're my old lady, do what you're fucking told!"

"Fuck you on the horse you rode on on Winston! And fuck being doing what I'm told!" She pushed past him, with every intention of leaving. He grabbed her, trying to stop her.

"Where are you going?"

"The fuck away from you!"

XXX

She stormed out of the chapel and back down the hall, grabbing her purse from the seat next to Gemna. She kept her eyes forward, ignoring all calls of her name. She felt a hand on her arm, she followed it to a face, glaring at Tig, she removed his hand.

She left the hospital, tears streaming down her face. Didn't that stupid ass, know how worried she'd been. That ever since she read the story over the air, until Gemma told her he was alright she was scared she'd lost him. She didn't feel relief, until Gemma told her, he'd volunteered to go on a food run, and he'd be back in a few minutes.

She pulled into her drive, just sitting in her truck, not moving. She saw her phone, where she'd left it on the carseat. Picking it up, along with her purse, she went inside her house. Jellybean greeted her at the door, she reached down petting him. Her phone started to ring, frowning when she saw it was Opie, she decided to ignore his call.

She needed to calm down before she even thought about talking to him. She walked towards the back door, letting the dog out. She loved him, but the way he'd treated her, it had scared her. She wiped away her tears, letting the dog back in the house, she walked over to the couch and collapsed.

XXX

Opie stormed out of the chapel going after Andi, he'd be dammed if he'd let her talk to him like that. His dad stopped him from going after her. "This is between me and her pop!"

"You made it public, when you dragged her down the hall. Did you even bother to find out why she left on her own?"

"It doesn't matter, I told her to wait for someone and she didn't listen."

"She's the one that read the news story on the air. She tried to call several of us, you being the first. None of us answered, she panicked. Did you think to call her? For Christ sake boy, use your head, you know she would get the news feed."

Opie closed his eyes, not even thinking about the hell she must have been through not knowing anything. He let his anger and worry cloud his judgement and she had stormed off. She'd left the hospital.

He pulled out his phone, trying to call her, letting out a frustrated groan when it went to voicemal. He didn't even know what to say, instead he just ended the call. He leaned against the wall, knowing that he needed to stay and support his injured brothers in surgery but wanting to leave and fix things with Andi.

Jax walked over to his friend. "Go! Fix that shit!"

Opie looked at him. "Thanks brother." He quickly left, climbing into his truck, he drove the short distance to Andi's house.

XXX

She heard his truck pulling into the drive, she had thought about it and searched her heart. She knew what she needed to do. She continued to lay on the couch, Jellybean was on the floor. His ears perked up, when he heard the truck.

She slowly got up, making her way to the door, opening it slowly before he could knock. He pulled her into his arms, trying to kiss her, she turned her face away. She stepped away from his embrace, going back to the couch.

He quickly followed her, grabbing her hand. "Baby, I'm so sorry! When I saw that you had left tge starion, and you didn't answer your phone, I thought something had happened to you."

"You didn't even let me explain. You were damn determined to show your dominance, you didn't care if you hurt me or not."

"I'd never lay my hands on you?"

Andi's eyes flashed angrily at him, she stood up, pulling down her shorts showing him the bruise on her thigh where she'd hit the pew. She showed him the bruise on her wrist where, he'd dragged her down the hall. She watched his eyes fill with sorrow and regret. "But you did." She whispered quietly.

He tried to pull her into his arms, but she again pulled away, standing up, going to stand by the picture window. She heard him get up, he was standing behind her.

"Andi.." He whispered her name. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." His hands were on her shoulders, slowly moving down her arms, then to her waist.

"I think we need to spend some time apart." She felt the tears falling from her eyes. He turned her around to face him.

"No! Andi, I love you. Please don't do this..."

"I love you too Harry but I think it's for the best."

He cupped her face, wiping away her tears. I'm not giving you up! I don't want a break!"

She pulled away from him, going to the door, pulling it open. "Go back to tge hospital, your brothers need you."

He walked to the door, his hand stroking the side of her face. "This isn't over. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes." She watched him leave, exhaling slowly, shutting the door she sank to the floor and cried.

XXX

Tim stepped out of the shadows of her house, smiling. She'd just broken it off with the biker, his plan was working. She finally saw how dangerous he was, Tim could start making his move on her tomorrow.

He'd find a reason to see her at the station, take every opportunity to cheer her up. He heard her her crying inside, he really wanted to go in and comfort her. Knowing that would have to wait, he slid underneath her truck. He just needed insurance that she would stay away from the biker.

When he was done, he crawled out from the truck, pocketing the syringe full of brake fluid. He walked down the street to his own car driving home. Once inside his house he went to his room, turning on the light he smiled.

The walls were papered with pictures of Andi.

 **AN: Lunch time quickie! I get two lunches today, so hoping to get another short chapter done.**


	16. Chapter 16

Andi dragged her ass out of bed at 4:30, jumping in the shower. She felt like hammered shit, judging by her appearance, she looked like it too. She pulled herself together, and got ready for work, she couldn't call in for a broken heart. She braided her hair, applied a light coat of make-up, and got dressed.

She pulled into the parking lot ten minutes late for pre-show meeting and she really didn't give a flying flick. She stepped inside the station making her way to her office, dropping her purse on her desk.

"You're late!" Courtney said as she came into her office with Jenny on her heels.

"Sorry, rough night last night."

"What the hell happened? Was the Jolly one..." Jenny asked.

"No, he wasn't hurt in yesterday's incident but I ended things temporarily with him."

"Holy shit! Sounds like we need to have lunch José and Jack today!" Courtney said.

Andi let out a tired laugh. "Who's going to drive us?"

"Rob is off today, he can drive us!" Courtney answered.

"So your hubby will be okay with driving our lush asses home?"

"Of course! Now let's go put on a killer show!"

The three women went over their notes, then headed for the studio to start the show. Andi had a cup of coffee in her hand ready to go. She pushed all thoughts of Opie, from her head and heart so she could concentrate on the task at hand.

XXX

Opie was in a foul mood, he had been since leaving Andi's the afternoon before. He was in the garage working on a truck, he hadn't turned on the garage radio. He didn't want to hear her voice, knowing he wouldn't be seeing her at the end of her show.

Chibs and Tig walked into the garage laughing and goofing off, stopping when they realized tge radio wasn't on. They looked at Opie, then at each other. Tig walked over to the radio, turning it on.

"Why aren't you listening to your girl?" Tig asked. Opie continued to work on the truck, not wanting to say anything because then it would make it real.

"What's going on brother?" Chibs was standing next to him. Opie straightened up, wiping his hands on a towel.

"She's not my girl anymore. She said she needed a break."

"Shit!" Tig replied, looking at Chibs.

Opie went back to working on the truck, ignoring the radio, and he hoped that he'd be left alone for the rest of the day.

XXX

"It's 9:00 on this beautiful Wednesday morning, it's 89 degrees outside the Z98 studios, under sunny skies."

"We are a bunch of happy woman this morning, The Little Sweet Shop delivered a death by chocolate cake. Actually a secret admire sent it to our girl AJ but because she's super, she's sharing it with us."

"Well of course I am, this is a fabulous cake. I think I may regret sharing it now. Maybe I should have holed uo in my office and just gotten caked face."

"Caked face? Is that a new word?"

"Caked faces..falling face first inti a cake and eating your way out. Not something I do often but it happens."

"Well I'm glad you shared your cake with us. Any ideas who it's from?"

"Not a clue, but thank you. It made my day. Let's get back to some music, Huey Lewis and the News in thirty seconds."

Andi sat back in her chair, taking a sip of her coffee, tossing her slice of cake in the trash. She'd eaten a couple of bites, but she wasn't hungry. Courtney came into the studio, placing her hand on Andi's shoulder.

"There's a Filip Telford on line one for you."

"I'm not available. Take a message."

"He was insistent that he talk to you." Andi shook her head, and got ready to continue the show. Courtney left to deal with the call. The rest of the show past in a blur, Andi couldn't remember much about it.

She really didn't feel like going to lunch but knew she had to, she just went to make Courtney and Jenny happy. She didn't drink that much, choosing to remain sober, she let Rob drive her home. She groaned seeing Opie in her drive waiting for her.

She climbed out of Rob's jeep, towards the door. Ignoring Opie, she unlocked her door, going inside. He grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"Rob."

"You're dating?"

"No."

"Looked like it to me! If that's the way you want to play it!" He stormed out of her house, she knew she should go after hin but she was too tired. She lay down on the couch, hearing him ride off on his bike, she sighed loudly.

XXX

Opie rode back to his house in a blind rage, she wanted a break to date other men. He pulled into his drive, sitting on his bike for a few minutes, he tried to calm down. He wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

Getting off his bike, he went inside his house, he loved her and needed her. He was going to call Tara tomorrow and get her to help him win her back. He smiled at his kids sitting on the couch watching a movie, he walked over and plopped down to join them.

XXX

Tim walked out of the station, smiling because her truck was still at the station. He had heard through the grapevine that the morning show ladies went out for a drunken lunch. He also heard Andi thanking him for the cake he'd sent her.

He climbed underneath her truck, pulling out another syringe he withdrew more fluid from her brake line. He climbed out, going to the trash can, he tossed the syringe away. He climbed into his car and went home.

XXX

"Please Andi, come to the clubhouse with me Friday night." Tara pleaded.

"Why? I'm not with Opie right now, I have no reason to go."

"Go for me."

"Tara, I love you like a sister but I don't know if I can."

"Come on Andi, it will be fun."

"Fine, I'll meet you there tomorrow! " She ended the call, getting ready to go back on the air. Part of her regretted pushing him away, asking for a brake, she missed being with him after two days. The other part of her, knew it was the right thing to do.

That she couldn't chance being with another man that would hurt her. She quickly pushed all thoughts of her life from her head and concentrate on the show.

"Time now 9:30. How is it that after yesterday's lunch you don't look as bad as Courtney and me?"

AJ laughed. "I didn't get as friendly with José and Jack. You two got really friendly, while I was just an aquientence. I've got to say Courtney's husband was great making sure we got home safe."

"On that note, I'm going to play some music. Bad English, Chicago, The Police, and Pat Benatar in the next rock block on Z98."

XXX

Opie felt like a fool, the man last night wasn't a date, he was a DD. He should have known better, he leaned against the wall. Jax stood next to him, looking across the parking lot.

"You fix that yet?"

"It's complicated. She's being stubborn."

"Is she worth fighting for?'

"Hell yea! I love her, I'm not giving up on her." Jax smiled, looking up at his friend.

"How are you going to do that, if she won't talk to you?"

"I don't know."

"Be sure to stick around for the party tomorrow night, you might find it interesting." Jax walked off, leaning Opie leaning against the wall.

XXX

Andi slowly got ready for the party, wishing now she would have put her foot down and just said no. She looked at herself in the mirror, black jeans, red halter top, black boots and a jacket. She'd pulled her hair up, exposing her neck, she'd gone with natural looking make-up.

She wasn't trying to draw attention to herself, she was just going to hang our with Tara. She glanced at her phone, it was seven-thirty, she still had about a hour before she was meeting Tara. She was startled by the peal of her doorbell, peaking out the window she was surprised to see Tim from work.

She opened the door, smiling. "Tim, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see if you wanted to go out for dinner or something."

She was unnerved that he knew where she lived. "Oh, wow. I have plans with my cousin tonight. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, maybe next time." She watched him walk to his car. Tara pulled into her drive, she was relieved, to see her cousin. Tara climbed out of her car, making her way to the door frowning at her.

"Who was that?"

"One of my co-workers, he came by to ask me out tonight. I don't even know how he knew where I lived." She shivered, rubbing her arms. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here. I thought I was meeting you at the club."

"Was afraid you'd back out. This way you can't leave after ten minutes, come on."

Andi rolled her eyes, turning on a light, she grabbed her purse, locked tge doors and climbed into Tara's car. Neither woman noticed the car, following them to the club.

XXX

Tim's rage was uncontrolled, the whore had gone back to the biker after three days! Didn't she realize how much he loves her? He pulled away from the biker compound, it was time he showed her he was serious. Make her take notice of him.

He first drove to his house, taking some of the pictures down from his bedroom wall, he shoved then in a bag. He found the clothes he was wearing when he attacked her in the parking lot of the station, he shoved them in the bag.

He left for Jake's house, going inside he went to work. He taped the pictures up on the bedroom wall, he planted the clothes in the closet. Slipping on gloves he sat down at Jake's lap top and typed a confession/suicide note.

He sat back and waited for the man to come home.

 **AN: Hope you like it! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Opie's breath caught when he saw her walk in with Tara, he was playing pool with Happy. She glanced his way, then made her way to the bar, he watched her throw back a shot. She turned to hug Jax when he approached her.

He couldn't stop watching her, he lost the pool game with Happy because his focus was on Andi and not on the game. "Just drag her back to a dorm room, don't let her out until she takes you back!" Happy said.

"I wish it were that easy!" Opie plopped himself on the couch, he kept his eyes on her. He heard a familiar voice say his name, looking up Lyla was standing above him. She lowered herself down to straddle his lap

"Haven't heard from you in awhile, I've missed you."

Opie pushed her off of him, looking over at the bar, hoping Andi hadn't seen Lyla. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell, her back was to him, and she was taking another shot. "I'm with someone Lyla."

"Obviously, she isn't around right now. Come on Opie! I've missed you." He felt her hands undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. He looked down and she had him free of his pants, he pushed her away cursing, looking up he saw Andi staring at them.

"Shit!" He stood up, watching her run out the clubhouse doors.

XXX

Andi knew she had no right to be upset, but it didn't stop the pain she felt. She was the one that had pushed him away, wanted a break. He had gone back to his ex, the porn star. The one thing she didn't expect was to have it shoved in her face.

She leaned against the wall of the clubhouse, in the shadows. She wiped the tears from her face, knowing that she'd lost Opie. She didn't look up when the door opened, or when she heard someone coming towards her.

"Andi." She looked up at the sound of Opie's voice, he was coming closer to her. The door opened again and Lyla appeared, she looked at Andi and smirked.

"You promised if I took care of you, you'd take care of me baby. So come on, it's my turn." Andi brushed passed both of them, going back inside the clubhouse. She couldn't find Tara anywhere, she grabbed her purse.

She left through the back door, not wanting to see what Opie and Lyla were doing. She leaned against the building, pulling out her phone she called a cab. Inside she could hear the party, raging on, headlights illuminated her form. The car pulled over, stopping in front of her.

She looked up expecting it to be her cab, she had an icy feeling creep up her spine. She stayed against the wall, hoping the car would move along. She moved towards the back door, intending on going back inside, she'd just wait for Tara.

She'd just have to insure Opie and Lyla's sex show. She pulled on the door, put it was locked. She looked towards the car again, a man was getting out. She started to walk towards the gate, she heard footsteps behind her.

She moved faster towards the gate, almost in a jog, her heart beating faster. She could hear him getting closer, she was in a dead run now, so was the man behind her.

XXX

Opie pushed Lyla away from him glaring at her. "Stay away from me! I don't want anything to do with you!" He went inside the clubhouse, his eyes scanning the room, not seeing Andi, he knew she still had to be there, because Tara's car was still there.

"Rat, have you seen Andi?"

"She left about ten minutes ago." Opie didn't remember seeing her leave, he closed his eyes. He slammed his fist on the bar before running out of the clubhouse to his bike. He had just straddled his bike, and was putting his helmet on when he caught a movement at the gate.

He saw her running, he jumped off his bike and ran towards her, she was looking behind her and running. She slammed into him with such fotce, she'd have fallen if he hadn't wrapped his arms around her.

She stiffened in his arms and started fighting him. "Baby, it's me. You're safe." She melted into his arms, her head on his chest.

"Opie." She was shaking in his arms, a dark figure appeared at the gate, stopping when he saw Opie's massive figure holding Andi. He turned running back to his car, Opie saw him.

"Go inside and wait for me!" She nodded at him, walking unsteady towards the clubhouse. She walked inside. Chibs was the first to see her, she told him what had happened, he ran towards the back door.

XXX

Tim cursed when he saw Opie holding Andi, he was so close to getting her. Then he had to appear and keep her from him. He had to take off so the biker wouldn't catch him. It was close, he'd jumped in his car, and taken off right as the biker approached his door.

He saw three more bikers come out the back door to help. He was lucky to get away, he'd have to go to Plan B to get Andi.

XXX

Andi sat on the couch in the club, still shaken up. She looked up when the door opened, Opie, Chibs, Tig, and Happy walked in, walking straight to her. Opie pulled her up from the couch, holding her in his arms.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm ok." She melted into his embrace, closing her eyes. He pulled back, looking at her, his hands cupping her face.

"Did you get a look at his face?"

She shook her head. "It was too dark." He turned sitting down on the couch pulling her on his lap. Tig pulled Juice way from a croweater, over to where they were sitting.

"I need you to look up this plate number NOW!"

Juice took the information, and walked over to his laptop to get the information. The party is still going on around them. Opie whispered something to Chibs, he stood up with Andi in his arms.

"I'm going to take you home." Andi just nodded, he put her down, his hand on the small of her back. Guiding her outside to his bike, the ride home was a blur. She was shocked when she saw she was in her drive. Opie helped her off his bike, he took the keys from her, unlocking the door, leading her inside the house.

He touched her face, gazing into her eyes. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I love you...I'm sorry...I..." She was looking up at him, tears in her eyes, she felt his arms wrap around her, she was lifted off the ground.

"I love you too! Please give me another chance." She smiled at him, nodding her head. His lips crushed to hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away." She laid her head on his shoulder, hearing him kick the door shut, and lock she smiled. She felt his arms tighten around her, as he carried her to the couch.

They laid on the couch together, getting lost in each other. Opie groaned when his phone vibrated, at the same time there was a knock on Andi's door. She noticed the flashing lights outside, she got up, opening the door finding Hale at her door.

"Andi, can I come in?"

"What's this about Deputy Hale?"

"Do you know a Jake Baker?"

 **AN: Lunch time quickie! Hope you like it! And Opie did jump to conclusions, but when you're upset, you tend to become irrational. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Opie listened to Tig on the other end, it was Jake that was coming after Andi that night. They were getting ready to ride over to the man's house and visit him. They were on their way to to pick him up, Rat would stay with Andi.

This shit was going to end tonight, he had been distracted by the phone call, turning around he saw the flashing lights and Hale at the door talking to Andi. He walked up behind her, his hands went to her waist.

"Jake is my coworker. Why?"

"Can I come in and talk to you?" She moved to one side letting him come into the house. She could hear the distance roar of bikes, she looked up at Opie. He leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be right back." She watched him go outside, shutting the door she walked over to the couch where Hale was waiting for her.

XXX

Hale looked at Andi, he cleared his throat. "How well did you know your coworker?"

"Not very well. He asked me out a couple of times, I turned him down."

"There's no easy way to tell you this. Tim Hyde went over to Jake's tonight, they were going to hang out. Mr. Hyde found Jake's body, he had killed himself, after typing a confessional/suicide note."

"Confessional?"

"He was your stalker." Andi closed her eyes, the whole room was spinning. She heard him get up off the couch, his hands were on her waist, steadiness her so she wouldn't fall. The front door opened, Opie stormed over to both of them, glaring at Hale.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Opie was trying to keep in control of his anger. Andi opened her eyes, pulling out of Hale's embrace she went to Opie.

"He was telling me that Jake was my stalker, that Tim another coworker found him tonight. Dead." She wasn't crying because he was dead, she was crying because her stalker nightmare was over. Opie held her close.

"Did you need anything else?" Opie asked.

"Not right now. Crime scene is still combing over his house for evidence." He walked towards the door, turning around before he left. "I'll be in touch." Once he was gone, the flashing lights disappeared, Opie looked down at her.

"Are you doing okay?" Before she could answer, there was another knock on the door. Opie pushed her down on the couch before going over to open the door, letting his brothers inside. She didn't listen to their conversation, she was still in shock over Jake being her stalker.

She felt someone sit down beside her, she looked over to see Chibs next to her. She smiled at him, he smiled back at her. "I wanted to make sure you were doing okay love."

"I'm fine, just a little shocked that Jake, was my stalker. I thought it was a listener." She placed her had on his arm. "Thank you."

He leaned over kissing her on the cheek. "He loves you."

They heard a throat clear, looking up Opie was standing in front of them. "I turn my back for one second, and you're snuggling on the couch with one of my brothers."

"I've told you it's the accent!" She smiled up at him, winking. She heard Chibs laugh, as he got up, walking over to Tig, Happy, and Jax. Opie leaned down, kissing her.

"I'm going to step out and talk to the guys. I'll be back in a few minutes." She watched him walk out the door. Getting up from the couch she made her way to her room. Undressing, she filled her tub up with hot water, pouring bubble bath in, she sank down into the bubbles.

Letting out a sigh, she relaxed in the tub, the bathroom was filled with the scents of vanilla and coconut. She heard his booted feet coming down the hall, she heard her bedroom door open, the bed squeak from him sitting down.

She heard a faint squeak of him getting up again, and him entering the bedroom. She cracked one eye open, seeing him standing there naked. "Presumptuous aren't you?"

"I thought you might want to thank me for being a hero tonight?" She opened her eyes, seeing him smiling down at her.

"Good thing Chibs and the others did have the same thought. The bathtub isn't that big!" She heard him growl at her, seconds before he jumped in the tub with her. She let out a squeal as he lay on top of her, water and bubbles splashing onto the floor.

"They were the side kicks, I'm the hero, I get the girl!" He kissed, his hands slipping under the water.

She laughed. "I love you!"

"I love you too."

XXX

She lifted her head off his chest, she brushed the hair off her face as the early morning sun streamed through the bedroom window. She rolled to her side, easing herself out of bed, strong arms snaked around her waist, bringing her back against his chest.

"Where are you going?" He asked sleepily.

"To make the hero some breakfast." He released her from his hold.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Don't push your luck!" He pulled her on top of him, his arms going around her.

"Hmmm! Why don't you stay in bed with me." He rolled her to her back, looking down into her eyes. "You're so beautiful!" The ringing doorbell made them both groan, he crawled from the bed. Pulling on his jeans, he looked down at her. "Don't move."

She lay in bed, waiting for Opie to come back to bed, she turned her head towards the door when she head him. He frowned as he entered the room. "What's wrong?"

"Unser and Hale are here, they want to talk to you." She let out a frustrated huff, as she climbed out of bed, pulling on clothes and following him to the livingroom. Unser and Hale were standing in the middle of her livingroom, she stepped around Opie. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared at the two men.

"What reason do you gentlemen have for walking me up on a Saturday morning?"

"Did you have a relationship with Jake Barker?" Unser asked.

"No! The only man I've been in a relationship with since I moved to Charming is Opie."

"He has pictures of you, articles of clothing..." Hale said.

"Anything of mine that he has is because he was a sick individual. I only knew him through the station, passing by each other between shows. He asked me out, I said no, he got handsy, I punched him. One other time, he asked me out and I said no."

"Where were you last night between 6 and 7?" Unser asked.

"Here and at the club. Tara was here at 5:30, waiting for me."

"Thank you. We'll be in touch." Hale said. She watched the two men leave, she turned around laying her head on his chest.

"Let's get out of here for the day. The kids are up at the cabin with pop, we can go up there. We can go out for breakfast, then go up."

She lifted her head up, looking at him and smiling. "Can we take the dog?"

"Yes, of course! " He kissed her, before dragging her back to the bathroom to get ready.

XXX

She grabbed her bag, and the bag with Jellybean's supplies in them heading to the truck. She was following Opie to his house, he waned to grab a few things for himself and the kids, they'd get breakfast to go and head out.

He helped her load the truck, he pulled her into his arms kissing her. "I'll be right behind you!" She smiled at him, before climbing into the truck. She Slowly backed out of the drive, watching him pulling away from the house. Jellybean was laying down in the backseat, enjoying the truck ride.

She watched Opie approaching the traffic light at the bottom of the hill , stopping his bike at thr red light. Andi went to stop, her brakes were gone, she was barring towards the back of Opie's bike. She knew she'd kill him at the rate of speed she was going, coming down a hill.

She swerved to avoid hitting him, choosing to hit the back of a parked delivery truck. The sickening sound of shattering glass and crunching metal filled her ears. She felt pain all over her body, she heard Jellybean yelping, her name being called.

She looked over, seeing Opie's anguished face, at her window. She fought to keep the darkness at bay. "I love you Harry."

"Hold on baby help is coming. Just hold on!" She could hear the sirens coming, the sound of motorcycles. She smiled of course he'd call his brothers.

"No brakes! Didn't want to hit you." The sirens were really loud, she heard voices she didn't recognize, she heard Opie arguing, she heard Chibs. Then it got to be too much, and she closed her eyes.

XXX

This was getting way to familiar for him, pacing the waiting room, and halls of St. Thomas. Waiting to get word on Andi's condition. Juice had taken her truck back to the shop, he and Tig were looking it over. Looking for the reason for her brakes to fail, making sure it was just wear and tear, and not some ominous reason.

Bobby, Chibs, and Jax were with him, trying to help keep him sane. She haf to be cut out of her truck, she was unconscious and remained that way on the ride to the hospital. Rat was tasked with taking Jellybean to the vet to be checked out.

He kept kept hearing her last words in his head, over and over again. She had purposely swerved to hit the truck. He pinched the bridge of his nose, she had sacrificed her safety for him. The doors opened, Tara walked out, her scrubs splattered in blood.

She walked straight towards Opie.

XXX

Tim had watched the accident happen from a good distance a away. He let out a laugh, the cheating white got what she deserved. Now that she had been punished, he forgave her, and they could move on with their relationship. The only thing wrong with the accident, she didn't hit and take out the biker.

He'd send her flowers to St. Thomas, fill her room with floors and balloons. He'd woo and court her, she'd fall madly in love with him. He thought of the wedding dress he'd already bought for her to wear. It was stashed away, where he was going to whisk her away to.

He left once the emergency crews got there, he needed to head to the hospital, hide out so he could get information on her condition without anyone knowing.

XXX

Opie's phone rang, as Tara was walking towards him, he pulled out his phone seeing it was Tig, he had to take the call, he had to know. "What did you find?"

"Her brakes were tampered with. There are little holes in the line, so she'd loose fluid gradually. How's she doing?"

"Tara's here to talk to me now, I've got to go."

"Let us know."

"Thanks." Opie ended the call, looking up at Tara. He couldn't read the look on her face, she wasn't smiling, her scrubs were splattered in blood, Andi's blood. His heart started pumping a little faster, panic started to set in. "How is she?"

"They had to rush her to surgery. She has some internally bleeding..." Tara closed her eyes, trying to remain professional. "She crashed in The ER...they got her back, then got her to surgery."

Opie collapsed to the floor, he couldn't loose her now., he sat on the floor with his head in his hands. "She's strong brother, we've all seen the fight she has in her." Chibs had sat down beside him. They sat there on the floor together, for hours, waiting. Gemma and the rest of SAMCRO had filed into the room, giving Opie and Tara support.

Three hours had pasted, they were emotionally exhausted, when the surgeon finally came into the waiting room. "Andi Hood family."

Opie and Tara both stood up, walking towards the doctor, Jax was at Tara's side for support. The rest of SAMCRO and Gemma stood at a distance watching them talk quietly to the surgeon. There was a gasp as Tara fell against Jax, Opie fell against the wall. The stood in silence ready to hear the news that the doctor had just delivered.

 **AN: Two nights off to write! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Son of a bitch! Mother fucker! She was in some series pain!_ Where the first coherent thoughts that entered Andi's mind as she started to wake up, memories of rolling towards the back of Opie's bike, then making the choice to swerve and slam into the parked delivery truck were her second. Her third coherent thoughts were of Jellybean, and wondering if he was okay.

She hadn't opened her eyes yet, her lids felt heavy, she could hear talking going on around her. She recognized Opie's voice first off, she could feel him holding her hand, asking her to please open her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, turning her head slowly, hissing in pain, she found Opie sitting next to her bed.

"Opie?"

He sat up straighter, he blinked his eyes. "Hey beautiful. I'm glad to see you awake."

She exhaled slowly. "How long have I been out?" She winced as her body started to throb.

"Three days. Just rest now baby." She closed her eyes, but opened them again, wanting to know about her injuries.

"How bad?" She felt his hands on her face, he was looking into her eyes.

"Just rest for now, the doctor will be around to talk to you soon. Everything is okay." She slowly started to do a body inventory. Starting with her toes, she could feel them, and wiggle them. Next it was her legs, she could feel her left one, her right one, was heavy, she really couldn't move it, but she could feel pain.

Next her fingers, hands, and arms, could feel and move them, she shifted in bed, trying to sit up. Pain shot through her abdomen, that was a big mistake, she felt Opie's hands, gentle pushing her down. "Baby stop! Before you hurt yourself."

She opened her eyes to argue with him,the door opened and the doctor walked in smiling at her. "Good to see you awake Andi. I'm Dr. Raza. How are you feeling today?"

"Like I slammed into the back of a delivery truck! Oh wait I did! So what's the damage?" If something was seriously wrong, she didn't want to beat around the bush, she wanted to know, what she was facing.

"You broke your right leg in three places, you had surgery to fix it, Dr, Rubble will be in to speak with you later today. I removed your spleen, and repaired the internally bleeding. Do you need anything for pain?"

"I'm hurting a little." She saw Opie frown at her, she ignored him. "I'll be fine." She shifted in bed, trying to get comfortable, but failing miserable. The doctor eyed her, she smiled at him, not wanting to admit anything. She watched the doctor leave the room, she felt Opie's hands on her face.

"Why did you lie to the doctor?" He looked down at her.

She closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. "Pain is how you know you're alive." Of course she was lying, she was hurting like hell. She exhaled slowly, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"Come on baby, take something for the pain." His eyes were pleading with her, she reached up touching his face. He moved closer, kissing her gently on the lips. "You scared the hell out of me Andi."

"I was pretty scared myself, barreling towards the back of your bike." The nurse came in the room, smiling at her.

"How are you feeling? Be honest."

"I have some pain, I'll be fine." She didn't miss the frown the nurse gave her, or the one she shared with Opie.

"I'll come back to check on you a little later." She left the room. Andi had a feeling that the nurse would be back, with pain medication for her. That she and Opie, would try to convince her to take something. She wanted to push through the pain, get out of the hospital, and go home. Waiting for the orthopedic doctor to come in and talk to her, she was struggling to sit up.

"Damn it women, you're stubborn!" She heard him growl at her, his hands gently pushing her back down. "Just relax."

She laid back in the bed, closing her eyes. "I'm hungry. I know I'm not up for cheeseburgers, but some potato soup would really be good." She smiled at him.

"Will you take something for pain, if I go to the diner and get you some soup."

"Are you really going to blackmail me?" She frowned at him.

He smiled down at her, brushing the hair back from her face. "Is it working?"

"Fine you big bully! I'll take something for pain, if you get me some soup." He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you. I'll be back soon." She closed her eyes, smiling.

"I love you too."

XXX

The potato soup from Lucy's Diner on Main Street, was the best, she was feeling better with a full stomach. She was a little envious of Opie's cheeseburger and fries, but she knew her stomach wouldn't be able to handle it. There was a knock on the door, another doctor came into the room.

"Hi Andi, I'm Dr. Rubble."

"Hi."

"How is your leg feeling?"

"It hurts but I'll survive."

"You had two pretty severe breaks, I went in and fixed them, you'll require PT for a full recovery. There's still a chance you may walk with a limp."

"Okay. Good to know."

"And?" Opie asked.

"I'm in pain, and would like something to help."

"I'll let your nurse know, she'll be in shortly. If everything goes to plan, I'll release you Friday. Then it's up to Dr. Raza."

"Thank you." She watched the doctor leave, she turned towards Opie. She mumbled something about him being a soup bully, she heard him laugh. He leaned over kissing her.

"I only bully because I care." The door opened, the nurse walked in, with a medicine cup of pills. She dumped them in her mouth, taking a drink of water, she gummed the pills. Watching the nurse leave, she started to turn away. Opie's hands cupped her face. "Swallow them." He pushed the bottle of water to her lips, she took a drink, and swallowed.

"Happy?" She laid back down on the bed, his hands were still cupping her face.

"I'm very happy." He smiled at her, lowering his lips to hers and kissing her.

XXX

Today was the day, she was being released, it was three days later then what she wanted, but she was finally being released from the hospital. She was just waiting for her ride, it was suppose to be Opie, but at the last minute he had to go on a run. She didn't know, who her ride was, and she didn't care. The door opened Gemma walked into her room.

"Ready to go baby?" Gemma asked.

"Hell yes! Get me out of here!" She grabbed her crutches, planning to hop out of the hospital. The nurse and Tara dashed her hopes of hopping away, by pushing a wheelchair into the room. She rolled her eyes, plopping herself into the chair, being pushed out to Gemma's waiting SUV. She used her crutches to hobble the rest of the way to the SUV. Climbing in, she was ready to go home.

She would be off work for another two weeks, recovering. She was sure that Opie wouldn't be happy about her returning to work so soon, but he'd have to deal with it. Her truck was totaled, she'd have to find another vehicle, of course, she couldn't drive for another few weeks. Jenny and Courtney already said they'd pick her up for work.

Gemma had pulled down her street, she smiled at the bikes lined up in front of her house, going on a run her ass. Gemma pulled into the drive, the front door opened, Opie came out the door. He smiled at Andi, he opened her door, lifting her out of the SUV. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nice run, your on." He smiled at her, kissing her. He carried her into the house, she heard a cheer when they entered. She looked around the room, seeing several members of SAMCRO, and their old ladies in her house. He carried her to the couch, laying her gently down, he propped her leg up on a pillow. She watched him move around the room, visiting with her brothers.

On the coffee table sat a coffee can full of colorful sharpies, she laughed as his brothers came by and signed her cast. Happy, sat down beside her, drawing skulls and cross bones with roses on her cast. Opie brought her a bottle of water, and a plate of food. "Are you done letting my brothers play with your leg?"

"Just the broken one! Maybe I'll let them play with the good one now." She heard him growl, he leaned kissing her. "Be nice, and I'll let you play with my good leg later." She winked at him.

"Promises, promises!" He winked at her before straitening up. She watched him walk across the room, leaning back against the couch, she started to relax. Kenny and Ellie came over to sir down beside her, she handed them the markers, letting them draw on her cast. She felt her eyes, slowly closing, she didn't realize how tired she was. The noise faded into the background, she sank down into the couch.

XXX

She was lifted off the couch, she opened her eyes, smiling at Opie. "Wanna play doctor?" She smiled at him.

"Are you drunk? He asked.

"Just a little. Tig and Chibs slipped me a flask of Jamerson! You can totally take advantage of me!" She laid her head on his chest, giggling. "Take me to bed you big stud!"

"Should you really be drinking with your pain medication?" He laid her down on the bed.

"I didn't take any, now are we going to play doctor?" She pulled off her t-shirt, throwing it at him. She reached out to grab his belt buckle, trying to pull him down on the bed with her. She heard him groan, as he laid down beside her.

"Babe, I don't think you're in any condition..."

"Don't think just do...like me!" She rolled over, trying to maneuver herself closer to him. She really wanted him, she went to pull her yoga pants off. She went to stand up, trying to balance on one leg, between her broken leg and being drunk her coordination was off. Opie quickly slide to the end of the bed to catch her, she fell on top of him. She kissed him, rubbing herself against him, she was wearing nothing but her bra, panties, and her yoga pants were hanging off the ends of her legs.

He rolled her to her back. "Baby, slow down." He stood up, going to the end of the bed, he carefully removed her pants. He pulled the blankets back, laying her down on the sheets. He turned his back, to pull off his clothes, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get out of this. He turned around, to crawl into bed, smiling. She was asleep, he crawled into bed, pulling her into his arms.

He was going to kill Tig and Chibs for giving her a flask of Jamerson.

XXX

Her head hurt like hell, she slowly opened her eyes, Opie was laying next to her smiling at her. "How you feeling lush?"

"Like I'm never drinking a flask of Jamerson again. I swear it was bottomless."

"Poor baby!" He leaned over kissing her. "I do like your attitude when your drunk! I'll be more then happy to play doctor with you in a couple of weeks, as soon as you get clearance."

"Shut up! It's not very nice to bring up the things I said or did, when I was drunk!"'

He laughed, she winched at the sound. "I'm not going to let you live it down." He reached behind him, giving her some pain reliever and a bottle of water. "I'll help you take a bath and wash your hair."

"That sounds amazing!" She raised up and kissed him. "You're a pretty amazing man Harry Winston!" She smiled when he growled at her, she knew he didn't like to be called Harry, but she was one of the few that could get away with it.

 **AN: Started out somewhat serious, but ended with fluff. Have to give you some fun stuff before all hell breaks loose again! Welcome to the new readers! I appreciate reviews! I will update with at least one more chapter later today/ early tomorrow.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Good morning Jen!" Andi laid on her couch, with her broken leg propped up on a pillow, drinking a cup of coffee. She hadn't told Opie about going back to work yet in two weeks. He was about to find out with everyone else. He was on the kitchen, leaning against a counter with his own cup of coffee.

"How are you doing?" We miss you?"

"I'm doing well, at home recovering. Being taken care of, by friends and family."

"When do I get my co-host back? I'm lonely doing the show by myself!"

"I'll be back in two weeks, broken leg and all!"

"Good! The listeners and I look forward to having you back! You get some rest, and we'll see and talk in two weeks."

"You have a good one Jen!" She ended the call, looking in the kitchen, she could see Opie's less then pleased expression. He sat down beside her on the couch, placing his hands on her legs, he just stared at her for a full minute.

"Are you going to be ready to go back to work in two weeks?"

"I love that your ferociously protective and you worry about me but I'm safe now. The doctor said it would be fine for me to go back to work then, as long as I didn't over do it."

"Just because your stalker is no longer a problem doesn't mean you're safe. There are other dangers because you're with me."

She grabbed his hand. "Then we face them together, when the happen." He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into him. The sound of the doorbell pulled them apart.

He stood up, with her in his arms, laying her back on the couch. He smiled down at her. "Don't go anywhere."

"Smart ass!" She watched him walk away towards the door. Thinking it was one of the guys, coming to talk to Opie, she leaned back and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes at the sound of him sitting something on the table in front of her.

There in front of her, was a vase with three dozen roses all different colors, she felt a sense of deja vu. Remembering the dozens of roses that Jake had sent to her at the station, she just stared at the flowers. She closed her eyes again, knowing they weren't from him, it was a coincidence. She reached for the card, opening it, she gasped, dropping it to the floor.

"Andi? Who are they from?" Opie bent down, picking up the card from the floor, he reads it looking at her curiously.

 _"She walks in beauty, like the night_

 _Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

 _And all that's best of dark and bright_

 _Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

 _Thus mellowed to that tender light_

 _Which heaven to gaudy day denies"_

"Remember when I got all the roses at the studio? One of the cards had the first line of this stanza from a Lord Byron poem. It was Jake that sent them to me. It's just a little creepy that someone sent me a rainbow bouquet of roses, and chose to sign the card that way." She regretted saying anything, the instant the information left her mouth, Opie picked up the arrangement, and took them outside, tossing them in the trash.

"I don't like it, that someone has become a copy cat." He sat down beside her again.

She reached out, taking his hand. "It's going to be fine. When is Tig bringing Jellybean back?" She had been anxious for him to come home, he had escaped the accident without major injury.

"In a couple of days." She could see by the look in his eyes, the flower delivery had him unnerved.

"It was mostly likely something Jake had already arranged, not even a copycat. Let's just forget about it." She watched his face relax, as he settled back into the couch. She leaned against him, wanting nothing more, to just relax, and enjoy the rest of the day with him.

XXX

"Andi?" Ellie was standing in her bedroom door looking nervous, holding a piece of paper.

"What ya need honey?" She loved Ellie, the little girl was a bit shy. Andi patted the bed, smiling at the young girl, inviting her to come sit down.

"In two weeks it's take your daughter to work day. Daddy says you plan on going back to work, well I was wondering if I could go to work with you?" Andi's heart stopped beating for a brief moment, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I think that would be wonderful. I'd love to take you to work with me."

Ellie threw her arms around Andi's neck. "Really?"

"As long as your dad is okay with it."

"He is! We have to fill out this paperwork, so I can take it back to school! I love you Andi! I'm so glad that you're okay."

"I love you too!" The little girl sat closer so they could fill out the paper, it was a questionnaire on Andi's career. Once it was done, Ellie kissed Andi on the cheek and ran from the room. She laid in bed, waiting for Opie to come in, she was surprised to see Kenny standing in her door. "What's going on Kenny?"

"Can you help me with my homework?" Andi again patted the bed, he climbed in bed with her, they worked on his homework together. Neither one of them saw Opie leaning against the door frame watching them. They finished up, Kenny closed his math book, he looked over at Andi. "I'm glad your here, I really like you."

"I really like you too." Kenny kissed her cheek before climbing out of the bed.

"Thank you for helping me Andi! I think you're pretty!" He ran from the room, telling his dad good night on the way out. Opie made his way to the bed smiling at her.

"Looks like my boy has good taste!" He leaned down to kiss her.

"Or he's just making sure I'll help him with his homework again tomorrow night."

"Both my kids love you."

She smiled at him. "I love Ellie and Kenny, like their my own.." She was pulled into his arms, his lips trailed along her neck. He pulled back, looking into her eyes, he smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

XXX

She was losing her ever loving mind, being stuck in the house was making her crazy. Opie was at work, the kids were at school, she was stuck at home. When her phone rang at nine-thirty, she was hoping it was Gemma or Tara offering her some sort of entertainment. She was disappointed when she didn't recognize the number, she answered it anyway, thinking maybe they were calling her on a burner.

"Hello."

"I guess you didn't like my flowers, I saw your boyfriend throwing them out. That was very rude."

"I'm allergic."

"And now you lie. You cheat on me with a biker, you have him throw out my gift, and you lie. I'm going to have to punish you Andi Jacqueline!"

She ended the call, tossing the phone down. There was no way in hell she was telling Opie about this, he'd loose his shit, not to mention she'd have a detail on her again. It was better that he didn't know, she closed her eyes, laying back on the couch.

XXX

Tim crawled into the bedroom window, he opened her underwear drawer, pulling out several pairs of her panties, slipping them into his pockets. He slowly crept down the hall, he knew she was alone in the house, her dog wasn't back yet. He saw her, laying on the couch, he walked over next to her. He smiled, watching her sleep. He slipped his hands down his pants, stroking himself, his other hand, he started to reach for the edge of her t-shirt.

She moaned in her sleep. "Opie!" He stopped what he was doing, jealously and anger overcoming him. The fucking whore would pay for that soon, he had to leave before he took her frustrations out on her now. He stormed towards the front door, yanking it open, he ran down the block towards his car.

XXX

Chibs stopped when he saw the strange man fleeing Andi's house, he rode into the drive, pulling his gun, he slowly entered the house. He saw her laying on the couch, motionless, panic set in, he ran towards the couch, he reached down, feeling for a pulse. She jerked awake, batting at his hand. "What the fuck Chibs?"

He had his phone to his ear, calling Opie, telling him what he saw, that he would stay with her, until he got there. "You had company, love. I saw him running from your house."

"Great! And you had to tell Opie?" She knew how it sounded, she closed her eyes, wishing she would have re-worded it better.

"Was he an invited guest, then?" Chibs looked at her angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that...I meant you had to go and worry Opie. Just when one damn drama ends with me, another one starts. I was home alone, I didn't have any visitors..." She couldn't keep the tears at bay, she felt Chibs hug her.

"It's okay Andi. Calm down." They both heard Opie come screeching into the drive, he came barreling through the door. Seeing her red rimmed eyes, he rushed to her side.

"Are you hurt?" He was running his hands over her body, searching for any new injury.

"I'm fine. I didn't know anyone was in the house." Opie stood up looking at Chibs.

"Thanks brother, for looking out for her." Chibs just nodded, as he left the house. Andi felt unsafe in her house for the first time, someone had been in her house and she hadn't even known it. She was lifted up in his arms, he cradled her to his chest. "It's going to be alright."

XXX

She sat in the waiting room of Dr. Raza's office, after her check up, she was going to buy a new truck. Opie had borrowed Gemma's SUV to take her to her appointment, he wasn't thrilled about the truck shopping afterwards. If he had his way, he'd have her chauffeured around until after the cast came off, but that was still another five to six weeks.

She was way too damn independent for that to happen, which really frustrated the hell out of Opie, she knew this but it couldn't be helped. The nurse came out calling her name, she grabbed her crutches, pulled herself up, hand hopped back to the exam room. She had healed nicely, the stitches were removed, she was cleared to drive.

She hopped back out to the waiting room, Opie stood up. "I'm good, let's go get me a truck!" She started down the hall, and out of the hospital, Opie picked her up, off her foot.

"Slow down hop-a-long!" He laughed as he swung her around.

"Come on, put me down!"

"Kiss me first!" She rolled her eyes, kissing him. "Naw, I think I'm still going to carry you!" She let out a little squeal as he carried her out the doors, to the SUV. He sat her down by the passenger side door, unlocking it.

"What has gotten into you Harry?" She heard him growl at her, pulling her into a kiss.

"There's this short, beautiful woman, that makes me crazy!" She laughed, looking up at him.

"You should probably seek professional help!"

"I'm just going to keep her around, I think I may make her a little crazy too."

"I think you it might be a lot crazy, but it's okay, because she loves you like a lot!"

"How much is a lot?"

"Enough to go home instead of truck shopping, and play doctor." She laughed when he quickly unlocked the door, helping her inside the car. She watched him run to the driver's side, climbing in, and speeding home. He pulled into her drive, pulling her out of the vehicle, he carried her in the house, kicking the door shut behind him.

"The doctor can see you now!" He carried her down the hall to the bedroom.

XXX

It had been a little awkward to maneuver around her bulky cast, but with some perseverance and creativity, they had accomplished it. She lay with her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. She felt him trail kisses along the back of her neck, and spine, she smiled. "Do I get lunch or am I lunch?"

"Hmmm, good question! I guess I should feed you, so you can keep up your strength." He continued to kiss her, his hands, moving around her body.

"Yet, you're still in bed." He started to get up, she grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. "I still need to see the doctor!"

 **AN: A little drama and some more fluff!**


	21. Chapter 21

Ellie and Andi left for the station at four-thirty, in the morning, they were both excited about the day ahead. Andi was driving through the deserted streets of Charming to the radio station. She was happy to be returning to work, she glanced over at Ellie, the girl was bouncing in the passenger seat. She pulled onto the parking lot of the station, pulling close to the back door, she pulled her purse over her body. Ellie climbed out of the truck, grabbing the crutches from the backseat and handing them to Andi.

"Thanks sweetie!"

"You're welcome." They went into the station, she led Ellie to her office, where they waited for Courtney, and Jenny for the pre-show meeting. She watched as the young girl took notes, after the meeting they had fifteen minutes until the start of the show. Andi explained to her, they went down to the studio, logged on to the computer, got their things ready to go.

Once in the studio, Andi explained the equipment to Ellie, she signaled for her to sit next to her, put on the set of headphones. "Good morning Charming it's 6:00, Monday morning! I'm happy to be back in the Z98 studios, co-hosting with my pal Jenny!"

"Morning AJ! It's so good to have you back sitting across from me. You've been missed! I see you've brought a friend with you today."

"I have, today is bring your daughter to work day, and Ellie is joining us in the studio this morning."

"Welcome to the AJ and Jenny show Ellie."

"Thank you for letting me visit. The time is 6:15, the temperature is 78. Let's start the morning off with Cheap Trick!" The music started to play, Andi, hugged Ellie, to her side, giving her a thumbs up. The morning progressed, with news, music, and weather, when the eight o'clock hour hit, Andi knew there was going to be some fun ahead of them.

"It's now 8:00, and we're talking about crushes. Tell me Jenny who was your first crush?"

"Celebrity or like real life?"

"Both?"

"Rick Springfield, and John Paul Brown! Time to fess up AJ!"

"Alright, I'll tell you my celebrity first. You have to know, both my parents were huge fans, and I was raised listening to his music, and I was only four whwn I had a crush. Elvis Presley." Ellie and Jenny both started laughing. "Hey don't judge me, I was four. My real time crush, I was twelve, he was fourteen and played trumpet in the marching band, Eric Allison."

"So, you had a thing for musicians than?" Jenny asked. "Okay Ellie girl, your turn."

AJ looked over at Ellie. "Don't ask her that, you know her dad and uncles listen. Are you trying to get some poor boy beat? She mentions a name and a certain 6'5 Harley ridding mechanic will be riding the streets looking for him."

"That's true, my dad told me I couldn't date until I'm 85!" Ellie spoke up.

"All dads say that, if they really meant it, I wouldn't be able to date your dad now."

"Can I use that argument when I'm ready to go out on my first date."

"Great, now a certain Harley ridding mechanic will be riding towards the station wanting to do me bodily harm."

"As long as he's coming this way, maybe dad can bring some donuts."

"Gee, thank you Ellie! I will be hiding behind you." The young girl giggled. "The time now is 8:20, next up INXS, when we return, we will head to the phones!"

XXX

Opie was working on a Charger, when he heard Ellie talking on the radio. He knew that she was spending the day at the station with, Andi, but he didn't know she would be participating during the show. Jax walked over slapping him on the back. "Ellie sounds so grown up."

He smiled. "I'm not real happy, knowing she has a crush on somebody. She's never dating!" He heard the rest of the guys in the garage laughing. The song ended, he was looking forward to hearing more of the show.

XXX

"Welcome back to the AJ and Jenny show, with our special guest Ellie. What do you have to say about crushes caller?"

"I think I may have a crush on Ellie!" Came a deep male voice.

AJ's eyes widened. "Did you miss the part where her daddy is 6'5 and rides a Harley. Oh and she has several Harley ridding uncles that would love to meet you!"

"Come on AJ, he sounded nice!" Ellie said.

"Sorry, not sorry. Oh look Ellie, one of your Uncles is on the phone. Go ahead."

"Alright Ellie girl, tell me the name of this boy you have a crush on!"

"Uncle Chibs, it's not nice to play spy for daddy!"

"I think I have a crush on Uncle Chibs." Jenny laughed.

"It's the accent, girls and woman get crushes on guys with accents. Tell the Jolly one to get his own intel!" She heard the other guys laugh in the garage.

"Now, we're going to talk about first dates. How old were you AJ!"

"Ellie baby, you better plug your ears because your daddy isn't going to like my answer. I went on my first date when I was fifteen!"

"And what was the lucky guy like."

"My poor dad, let's just say The Jolly one isn't the first motorcycle rider I've gone out with."

"Well, this is getting good."

"He was a senior, I was a sophomore. I've always been a Harley girl, I thought my poor dad was going to have a heart attack. He came to the door wearing a leather jacket, slicked back hair. He's lucky my dad didn't shoot him and ask questions later."

"Ellie is taking notes like a mad woman. Be warned Jolly one!"

"Now Jenny, stop stirring up trouble. Let's hear about your first date."

"It was boring, President of Student council."

"Producer Courtney, is waving to me and pointing to the phone. Insisting that I take this call. Hello?"

"What do you mean I'm not the first biker you've dated?"

"Hi daddy!" Ellie spoke up.

"Hi baby!"

"You're the last and only one that matters! Besides Simon was the shock value date, that way when I brought home Steven the bull rider, the one I really wanted to date, he wasn't so bad."

"Can I look forward to you teaching my daughter all these tricks?"

"Of course not! She'll have to learn them on her own, just like I did. Figure out which ones work and which ones don't!"

"I'll see the two of you, when you get home. And Ellie!"

"Yeah daddy?"

"We'll be discussing your crush."

"It's 9:45, temperature is 85, under sunny skies, we are just about done this morning. Up next Yancy will be bringing you all your favorites during your lunch break. In this next Rock Block a double shot of Duran Duran and Warrant. I'd like to thank our special guest Ellie for joining us today. Jenny and I will join you back here tomorrow morning. See ya!"

They headed down the hall towards Andi's off for post-show meeting, Ellie continued to take notes. One of the engineers stepped in, handing Andi a CD of the day's show. She smiled and mouthed thank you to him. After the meeting, Andi took Ellie down to the recording studio, explaining that she sometimes had to record commercials or PSAs after the show. Andi handed Ellie the CD of the day's show, for her report.

XXX

The woman of the show went to lunch afterwards, to Lucy's diner, the three woman walked into the dinner. The sound of Harley's riding into the parking lot, made Andi smile. She should have known, he couldn't wait until they got home, and he brought some og the uncles with him.

"Jenny, looks like you get to meet Uncle Chibs!"

"Shit! I look like hell!"

"You always look beautiful!" The four ladies were sitting at a table, Andi had her leg propped up om a chair. When Opie, Chibs, Bobby, and Jax came strolling inside, scanning the room. They walked back towards the table, Opie looked down at Andi.

"Hey beautiful, can I join you?"

"I don't know, my boyfriend Elvis may get jealous!" She looked up smiling at Bobby.

"I did hear something about that this morning." Opie said. "But I'm willing to risk it!" He leaned down kissing her.

"Chibs, Bobby, Jax, and Opie, this is my Producer Courtney and my co-host Jenny." Chibs sat down next to Jenny.

Andi smiled, she recognized a spark when she saw one, she wasn't one to play matchmaker, it was a chance meeting. The waitress came and took their orders, she looked a little nervous handling the rambunctious group. Bobby looked up, smiling at Andi.

"Elvis really?"

"I was raised on his music, and watching his movies. I mean come on, I had a crush on him when I was four."

"And now?" She saw Opie cut a look at her, she smiled sweetly at him, once he turned to look at Ellie, Andi shook her head yes. Bobby chuckled, which caused Opie to look at Andi again.

XXX

Tim had followed them to the diner, he watched the bikers ride in and enter behind the ladies. _Damn it to hell! She was now introducing the biker trash to Jenny and Courtney! They couldn't have his ladies!_ He saw the young girl, with Andi, he knew she was the daughter of the one that Andi was whoring with. He could use her to get closer to Andi.

He walked into the diner, going to eat lunch, he wanted to sit close, and hear what they were talking about. He wanted to stay hidden, he didn't want to be noticed, but close enough to hear if he'd shaken up Andi at all. He had a couple of hours before he had to be at the station, for his show, he had a new co-host starting today.

XXX

Chibs saw the man sitting at the table, close to them, there was something familiar about him, he couldn't put his finger on it,he knew he'd seen him somewhere. He was trying to figure it out, and concentrate on getting to know Jenny. She was a beautiful lass, if he wasn't mistaken, she was flirting with him. He'd have to ask Andi if she was single.

He was a little shocked by her crush comment on the radio, but he had let it go. He smiled at Jenny. "Love do you know that man sitting over there?"

Jenny looked over his shoulder. "That's the Afternoon Drive Show Host Tim Hyde, Jake was his co-host. I always thought Tim was kind of creepy and mostly likely to be a stalker before Jake would be. I thought Jake was just an asshole, I was Jake's co-host for three years, but I guess you really never can know a person."

"What do you mean creepy?"

"He just makes me nervous, I don't like being around him." She shivered, Chibs wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Give me your phone, I'll put my number in, if he bothers you, call me."

"You don't have to, I'll be fine. It's probably nothing."

"I want to, besides I can't resist a damsel in distress." He pulled out his own phone, handing it to her. "Put your number in, so I can check up on you!" She handed him her phone, before picking up his.

XXX

Later that night Andi laid curled up against Opie, his arms wrapped around her. "So, do I have to worry about you running off with any Bull riders or Elvis impersonators?"

She let out a little laugh. "Only if you promise to sing me Elvis songs and wear a cowboy hat and boots." She heard him laugh, his hold tightening.

"Thank you for letting Ellie spend the day with you."

"I loved it, she sounded natural on the radio. She just jumped right in, and added to the conversation."

"She really enjoyed herself today." She felt herself slowly drifting off.

"Love you Harry."

He growled at her, deciding to turn the tables on her. "Love you too Jacqueline!"

They both woke up to Jellybean, barking and growling at the bedroom window at three in the morning. He went running down the hall to the kitchen, barking and growling at the backdoor. Opie jumped from the bed, throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, and grabbing his gun. He handed her the extra gun, kissing her.

"Take Jellybean with you. The cue for attack is Attacke!"

"Keep the dog with you!" She rolled her eyes, watching him leave. She called the dog to her, Jellybean wouldn't come into the bedroom, he paced the hallway. Keeping guard, waiting for Opie to come back. He'd stop, and listen every few minutes. She was getting ready to, get out of bed, when Opie finally returned. He was holding a pair of black lacy panties in his hand.

"Found these in the back yard, do they belong to you?" She looked at them, nodding her head.

"What the fuck?" She had the feeling she wouldn't be going back to sleep that night. "Just throw them away."

 **AN: I have to work the next two nights, I hope to get a couple of lunch time quickies in for you guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

Andi looked at herself in the mirror, she had bags under her eyes, she's never really gone back to sleep, she crawled from bed at four-thirty. She saw Opie leaning in the doorway behind her, looking as exhausted as she felt. She knew he was just as, if not more upset as she was about finding her panties in the backyard. She put on some light make-up to cover the shadows under her eyes, she quickly braided her hair.

He still hadn't said anything to her, he just stared at her, through the mirror. "What Opie?" He crossed the room, gently turning her around, pulling her into his arms.

"Stay home and rest today." She laid her head on his chest. Truthfully, she would love nothing more to hide in bed, but she wasn't that type of girl. She could truly say, that he made her feel safe.

"You know I can't. I just missed three weeks from my car accident. Besides, I'm not going to let some panty raiding pervert scare me!" She leaned back a little to hurt him. "It will be fine! No worries!" She started to hobble out of the bathroom to get dressed, when she was lifted off her feet.

"Where the hell are your crutches?"

She closed her eyes, then opened them, smiling at him sweetly. "By the bed!"

"Damn Andi! "You're not suppose to putting weight on that leg!"

"I crawled into the bathroom, I would have crawled back out, if you would have stayed asleep. Those crutches are a pain in my ass!"

His face nuzzled the side of her neck, as he carried her to the bed. "Seriously woman, what am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing right now, I have to go to work, but maybe something can be arranged for lunch!" She winked at him. He buried his face in the side of her neck, wrapping his arms around her. "Come on, I've got to get dressed."

He pulled away from her, looking down at her with an evil glint in his eye. Picking her up again, he wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her to the dresser. "Come on baby, you can be a little late!"

XXX

She was fifteen minutes late, Courtney and Jenny always knew the reason why. They gave her shit, she smiled, and took it. They went on, with their meeting, but now she owed them lunch today for being late.

It was totally worth it, she was still smiling as she hopped into the studio. Jenny turned her head, and Andi saw her opportunity for some pay back. She was going to make her dish at lunch.

Andi was tired as hell, but felt a little better today. Courtney had brought coffee and that had improved her mood. That and the unbelievable morning sex she'd had with Opie, she really did love that man. The show was going smoothly today, they were almost finished.

"It's 9:00, Jenny and I are talking about our high school days. Yesterday we talked about crushes and first dates, so today it's all about who we were."

"I was a good girl, honor roll, cheerleader."

"So a goody two shoes. I can see that, no shame in that Jenny."

"Let me guess, you were a bad girl?"

"I wasn't a total bad girl, but I was no angel either!"

Jenny laughed. "I just don't see you as a bad girl AJ!"

"It's all about the attitude! I was nice to people that deserved it."

"Oh my God! Were you a mean girl?"

"Heck no! I beat the heck out of the mean girls. I didn't tolerate bullies."

"I think I might have been scared of you in high school!"

"No, I was harmless. Unless you were a bully, then not so much."

"Up next some Twisted Sister!" As the song played, Andi leaned back in her chair. The song was getting ready to end, she knew there were at least two commercials that needed to play before they went back on the air.

"It's 9:45, we're about to wrap up the morning show! A little fact about our friend AJ here, a little bird called Producer Courtney and told her that you were a majorette and on the dance team in high school."

"I'm pretty sure that little bird would be my cousin."

"Please tell me, were your batons on fire?"

AJ laughed. "That will remain in my past! Especially if certain people know what's good for them!"

"Courtney, you have to get her cousin to dish some more on AJ. I'm sure there are all sorts of good things she could tell us!"

"And on that, we are ready to hand the controls off to Yancy. On tomorrows show, we'll discover the secrets to Jenny's past. And mine will stay hidden! We'll leave you with some Bon Jovi!" Andi smiled as Yancy came into the studio, they talked for a few minutes. She hopped out of the studio, back down to her office. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she sat down at her desk.

"Hello handsome."

"Do you still have your uniform?"

"I'm sure it's somewhere in storage, probably in the basement."

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Twirl batons that were on fire?" She laughed.

"Don't you have a car or something to fix? I have work to do, then I have to treat Courtney and Jen to lunch because you made me late for work!"

"I'm looking for your uniform this weekend!"

"Let me know how that works for you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" She ended the call, still laughing at him.

XXX

The the three ladies went to lunch at the Italian restaurant in Stockton, Jenny was really giving Andi shit about being late to work. Andi smiled at her sweetly, reaching over to brush her neck.

"Did you burn yourself with the curling iron this morning?" She watched Jenny blush, and try to cover the hickey on her neck. Andi and Courtney both started laughing. "Come on Jen, dish!"

"It was Chibs!" She said it just above a whisper.

"I knew it!" Courtney laughed. "I saw you two, at lunch yesterday!"

Andi raised her eyebrows at Jenny. "So...you and Chibs!"

"It isn't like that! He wanted to make sure I got home okay."

"So he left a hickey on your neck?" Andi asked.

"Shut up! At least I got to work on time this morning!" All three woman laughed, as they ate lunch.

"So Jenny, is he a good kisser?" Courtney asked.

"Are you kidding? His kisses had my toes curling and knees buckling. I had trouble forming coherent thoughts."

"So what's next?" Andi asked

"I don't know. He made sure I was safe, and then he left." Andi had no words of wisdom or advice, her situation was totally different from Jenny's. "What should I do?"

"Give it a couple of days, see if he comes back around, if not you can see if he's interested or if it was just a one time thing." Courtney suggested. Jenny thought about it for a few minutes, before nodding her head in agreement. They finished their lunch, and headed in their separate directions for the day.

XXX

She heard the front door open, she was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter fixing dinner, when Opie and the kids came in. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest, kissing the back of her neck. She smiled, they'd settled into a nice routine in the past few weeks. She had been thinking about Ellie and Kenny's room. They still looked like guest rooms, she had decided this afternoon to bring it up to Opie.

They had started to spend almost every night here anyway. She exhaled slowly, and turned around in his arms. "I've been thinking, Ellie and Kenny's rooms."

"What about them?"

"They've been staying in the guest rooms, I thought it would be nice if they decorated them, made them their own." He leaned down kissing her.

"You don't have to do that."

She rolled her eyes. "I want to, I want them to feel at home here. I love them..." He picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought we could pick out paint, and whatever they want this weekend."

"I think they'd like that." He kissed her again, before sitting her down. "Dinner smells good!"

"It will be ready in twenty minutes." She watched him leave the kitchen, going down the hall towards the bedroom. She turned to see Ellie coming into the kichen, smiling.

"Can I paint my room purple?"

"You can choose whatever color you want. It's your room!"

"Thank you Andi!" Ellie hugged Andi. "Do you need any help?"

"You can set the table for me!" Andi's crutches were leaning against the counter, she was hopping around on one foot, finishing dinner. She opened the oven, pulling out the chicken, or at least trying to, it wasn't easy balancing on one foot. She heard Opie, growl from the kitchen door, before he came in, taking the chicken from the oven.

"You're going to hurt yourself woman!" He put the pan of roasted chicken on the table. "Kenny, come eat!" Sitting down at the table as a family, Andi smiled. She had become attached to these three people, in a short time. She felt Opie's hand on her thigh, she looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, beautiful!"

"I love you too!" She hadn't felt this happy, in a very long time, if ever. She looked at Kenny, smiling. "How do you want to decorate your room?"

"Can I paint it blue and silver?"

"You and Ellie can decorate your rooms, however you want. I want you to feel at home." Kenny smiled at her. As they finished eating, the kids cleared the table, and loaded the dishwasher. Since she'd brought up, the kids room, it was time to bring up their room, and making things more permanent. Once the kids took their showers, and were in bed, and it was just the two of them on the couch, she brought it up.

"I want you to feel at home too. Maybe we should redecorate and make my room our room..." He looked at her for a minute not saying anything, she thought maybe, it was too soon. That she'd made it a mistake, she closed her eyes, wishing she could take it back.

"You want me to move in?"

"If you want, I mean you stay here most nights anyway. I understand if you think it's too soon or if you don't want too..." His lips crashed into hers, pulling her into his arms.

"We can move in this weekend, if you're sure. It's a lot to take on..."

"Opie, I love you, Ellie and Kenny. Nothing would make me happier, then having the three of you living here with me." He caressed her face, before his hand wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her close to him.

XXX

The weekend wasn't what she had expected, they were suppose to move in together, but instead Opie had to go on a run. She and the kids went ahead, with their plans and decorate their rooms. They'd gotten the furniture out of the rooms, it was a job, but they got it done. Jenny and Courtney had come over to helped get the furniture out. Then they had plans for the day, she was grateful for the help.

Andi was currently balanced on top of a ladder on one leg, painting Ellie's room, both Winston children were helping her. She heard the doorbell ring, Kenny went to answer it. "Hi Uncle Chibs!"

"What kind of trouble are you all into?"

"We're decorating our new rooms. Come on Andi and Elli are painting! Andi is up on a ladder!" Andi closed her eyes, she'd just been sold out by the youngest Winston. She was trying to get down, when Chibs appeared at the door, glaring at her.

"If you fall and break your pretty neck or other leg, Ope will kill me!"

"Good thing I'm being careful!" She just stared at him, knowing there was no way she could get down with any grace. He walked across the room, staring up at her, smiling.

"Can't get down can ya love?" She closed her eyes, smiling down at him.

"No! Not easily!" He reached up, pulling her down off the ladder.

"You know that's what prospects are for." He pulled out his phone calling the prospects over to help paint. He carried her to the livingroom, sitting her on the couch. "I'm glad Jenny called me, and told me what you were up to."

Andi smiled to herself. "Talk to Jenny often?"

"Don't change the subject!" He smiled down at her. "You sit here and behave." She watched him walk away, going back into the bedroom to paint.

XXX

By the end of the weekend, both kids had their rooms done, and moved back into, Opie got back late Sunday night. Andi was already asleep when he climbed into bed with her, she woke up briefly, long enough to smell the perfume of another woman. She'd been warned about the whole run rule, this run happened so fast, that she didn't get to discuss the rules with him.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing the side of her neck. "I missed you this weekend!" He whispered in her ear.

"Smells like you had someone to keep you company!" She pulled away from him. "Just so we're clear the run rule is a crock of shit unless it applies for me too!"

"I wasn't with anyone, I swear baby!" She sat up, looking at him. "And what do you mean applies to you too?"

"You aren't wearing my perfume! I'm going to LA for a conference next month, it's my equivalent to a run. So, I guess what happens.."

"No fucking way Andi! You're mine, I'm not sharing! I will kill any man that touches you! I've told you, you're the only one I want! Some gash tried to wrap herself around me, but I pushed her off of me!"

She smiled at him. "I don't want anyone but you! You should know that, I love you!" He growled at her, bringing her close to him. "If you ever come home smelling like a whore again, you'll be sleeping on the couch!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

XXX

Andi sat in the Dr. Rubble's office Monday afternoon, she'd just gotten back from radiology, they'd removed her cast, to check the break. It had been six weeks since her accident, she was hoping for good news. She sat on the exam table, looking at her leg, it was pale, and bruised. The door opened, the doctor walked in smiling.

"Andi, good to see you. Your leg has healed nicely, I think we can put you in a boot, and start you in PT!"

"Really? I'm so glad! The cast and crutches have been a pain."

"You don't have to wear the boot when you're in bed. Take it easy the first couple of days!" The doctor, put the boot on her right leg, it was just as heavy as the cast, it took some effort to get use to, but at least she could walk semi normally. She made an appointment for PT, starting the next day, she then at plans to surprise Opie at TM.

She drove across town to the garage, climbing out of the truck, she didn't see him in the bays, she hobbled to the clubhouse. The chapel doors were closed, she sat on the bar stool, to wait for him to come out. Rat handed her a bottle of water, she looked up when the clubhouse door opened. Andi rolled her eyes when Lyla came strolling in, coming right up to her.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm pregnant with Opie's baby, four months. You need to do the right thing and walk away."

Andi just sat there staring at Lyla, not knowing what to say. "I don't believe you."

The woman smiled at her, pulling out a lab paper from St. Thomas, and an Ultrasound pictures, plopping them in front of Andi. "There's a 99.9% he's the father. Face it sweetie, once he knows, he'll leave you!"

Andi got up from the stool, tears in her eyes, leaving the clubhouse, she heard Rat calling her name.

 **AN: Poor, poor Andi, will she ever find any happiness and peace? Guess you're going to have to keep reading to find out!**


	23. Chapter 23

Lyla smiled as Andi left the clubhouse, she pulled out her phone, sending a text.

 _She bought it, left upset! Telling Opie in a few!"_

A few minutes later, her phone pinged, she smiled looking at the message.

 _Great! The money is in your account, you get your dream, and I'll get mine!_

The chapel doors opened, Lyla looked up and smiled when Opie walked out, she went up to him. "We need to talk Opie."

"I have nothing to say to you Lyla. We aren't getting back together."

"I'm four months pregnant, it's yours." She handed him the papers, he took them looking at them.

"I will support you and the baby but I'm with someone."

"So that's it? Don't bother, I'll just give it up for adoption!" She slammed out of the clubhouse, leaving him. He turned towards the bar, Rat was looking at him.

"Andi was here, Lyla told her about the baby. She left." Opie took off for his bike.

XXX

She had a good head start, she went home, packed a bag, and grabbed Jellybean. She drove to Jenny's house, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't stay at her house, lay next to Opie knowing that she'd loose him. Family was important to him, in the end he'd want to be there for his child. She pulled into Jenny's drive, seeing a bike, she groaned.

Of course she wasn't alone, she climbed out of her truck, knocking on the door. Chibs answered the door, seeing her in tears, he tried to comfort her. "Love, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Jenny!" He called to for Jenny, she came to the door.

"Andi, what's going on?"

"Can you take Jellybean for a couple of days? I need to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to go!" She handed over Jellybean's supplies, and the dog, she patted him, before jumping back in her truck, peeling out of the drive. Knowing Chibs, he was probably on the phone with Opie, and he was on his way. She had to get away, and clear her mind. Her phone started to blow up, she ignored it, knowing it was Opie.

She drove to Oakland, staying at a bed and breakfast, she curled up on the bed, crying. Her phone kept ringing, she picked it up, it was Courtney. She knew she should probably talk to her. She exhaled slowly, before answering her phone.

"Baby, tell me where you are."

"Opie, she's pregnant with your baby. We can't be together."

"I can still support her and my child. That relationship is over, it has been for a long time. Please! I want to be with you!"

"No, I won't do that to a child. We're done!" She ended the call.

XXX

Opie would have thrown the phone against the wall, if it would have been his. He wasn't going to give up on her, or their relationship. He thanked Courtney for the help, and drove back to their house. He'd wait her out, she couldn't stay gone forever, going to the kitchen, he made dinner for the kids and himself. When they asked about her, he said she had to go out of town.

Lyla kept calling his phone her ignored calls, he didn't want to talk to her until he knew what he wanted to do. He cleaned the kitchen, got the kids ready for bed, and laid down exhausted in their bed. His phone went off again, seeing it was Lyla, he finally picked it up.

"What?"

"We need to talk about our baby?"

"I told you, I would support you and the baby, but I'm already with someone."

"Do you think she'll really stay with you, once she finds out?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"I'm not going to have this baby, if I don't stay with me!"

The once sweet girl had changed into something devious, that she was issuing an ultimatum. If he stayed with Andi, then he would loose this child, if he choose his child then he'd loose Andi. "I don't love you Lyla. What kind of example will that be for our child?"

"Make your decision, your child or Andi." She ended the call.

XXX

She took two days off from work to get her shit together, in the end she knew she'd have to end it with Opie. "Good morning Charming, it's 6:00! I'm back from my mental holiday."

"Glad your back AJ. I hope whatever was troubling you, you've worked out."

"It will work out in it's own way, maybe not the way I want but the way it should For the best for all involved."

"Sounds like you did some soul searching while you were gone."

"I did. I know it was only two days, but things are clear. Time for a weather check. It's 78 outside the Z98 studios, it's going to be mostly sunny today. Kicking off a rock block is Whitney Houston."

Andi sat back in her chair, sipping her coffee, she hadn't been home yet, she would go home this afternoon, and face Opie. It was going to hurt like hell, letting him and the kids go, but it was the right thing to do. Jenny and Courtney already knew what had happened, they were sympathetic, they didn't agree with her decision. They tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen.

She was thinking about leaving Charming, it would be too painful to stay here. She hadn't put any feelers out, looking for another job yet. She was still thinking about it. They finished the show, Jenny was going to bring Jellybean home later, Andi left the station, going home.

XXX

She pulled into her drive, not surprised at all, seeing Opie's bike in her drive. She grabbed her bag, going inside the house, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Andi, I love you. We can work this out."

"No, we can't. I know what you loose by staying with me. Your only choice is to leave me." She pulled away from him, trying not to cry, she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I'm not ready to give you up. I'm going to find a way to make this work."

"No, you're not. You're going to pack yours and your kids shit and get the fuck out of my house. You're going back to your porn whore and have a baby." She would not break down, she wasn't going to be weak.

"You don't mean that!"

"Yes, I do! Get the fuck out! I don't want you here! I can't forgive you for this!" She watched him straighten up, his eyes change.

"I'll be back later to get our things." Once he was out the door, she fell to the floor, crying. She'd done the right thing, that baby deserved a mom and a dad.

XXX

Lyla was sitting at the bar, with Tim having a drink. "I heard through the radio grapevine that she is breaking up with him."

"Good. I can have a chance with him."

"When are you going with phase two of our plan?"

"I have to built up to it. Make him love me again, that way he'll stay."

"I'm going to start moving in on Andi, tonight. I'm going over to her house after my show."

"If you can make Opie think she's moving on, the better it is for me."

XXX

"I just don't understand why she waited until she was four months along to announce it." Jenny was laying in Chibs arms.

"I don't know love. I know Ope, is torn up about her breaking up with him. It happened before they were together even."

She raised up to look at him. "She's heartbroken herself, thinking she'd finally found happiness only to have it ripped away by a porn whore. Maybe he should have wrapped his shit!"

"Maybe your girl should be more forgiving!" Jenny got up from the bed, glaring at him.

"Makes me wonder do you have any dirty secrets I need to worry about?"

Chibs got up from the bed, getting dressed. "If I do, they happened before we started." He slammed out of the house.

XXX

It was a little after seven when Andi heard a car door, she dragged herself off the couch, thinking it was Opie, coming to move out. She opened the door to find Tim standing on her door step, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go out?"

"No thank you."

"I know you broke up with that biker."

"Please leave!" He was making her feel uncomfortable, she went to shut the door, but he stuck his foot un the way, shoving it open. He pushed her back on the floor, he towered over her.

"I knew he'd hurt you. Getting a whore pregnant! You deserve so much better!"

"Get out!" She tried to get up, but he pushed her back down.

"I'd be so much better for you. I know how to treat a lady." He grabbed her by her hair, dragging her to a standing position. Taking her to the couch, he threw her down, laying on top of her kissing her, and fondling her. She fought him, trying to push him off of her, he rared back slapping her. She let out a small, straggled scream, then he was lifted off of her.

He was thrown across the room, pulled her legs up to her chest, shaking. Tim took off out the back door, Chibs came closer to the couch. "Andi! Look at me sweetheart!" She was shaking too bad, she looked up at him, she had no idea why he was there. She heard another voice at the door, she saw Opie standing there, looking furious.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, I came by to bring her dog home and she was being attacked."

She felt him sit down on the couch, he pulled her onto his lap. "Andi, who hurt you?" She let the tears roll down her face, and shook her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She pulled away from him, going to the kitchen to get a drink of water. She watched Chibs leave, Opie was still in the livingroom.

"I'm not leaving you. Tell me who hurt you."

"Please Opie..." He rushed to her side, pulling her into his arms, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you Andi. I want to tear apart whoever did this to you."

"I'm not your problem any more. I have to learn how to deal with my own shit."

"Fine! I'm calling Jax, you can tell him. He can take care of it!" She watched him go outside, she slid down to the floor, deciding she was going to get the hell out of Charming.

XXX

Opie walked outside, trying to calm down, he lit a cigarette. He had his phone in his hand, ready to call Jax, knowing he should, but he didn't want to, he wasn't about to give up protecting her. He loved her, he wasn't giving her up without a fight. He threw his smoke on the ground, stomping it out, he opened the door, going back inside.

He heard her crying, he headed to the kitchen, he saw her on the kitchen floor. He picked her up, pulling her close to him. "Don't push me away. Tell me who hurt you."

"Opie..." She looked into his eyes, exhaling slowly. She felt his lips on hers, the kiss started slow and gentle, but then built into hungry and rough. She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around him. He carried her out of the kitchen, to the livingroom, sitting on the couch with her. His lips never leaving hers, his hand sliding under her shirt.

She pulled away from him, trying to stand up, he wouldn't let go. "Tell me you don't want me or love me and I'll leave right now."

"I can't." She whispered. "I'm trying to do the right thing." His hands entangled in her hair, as he pulled her close to him again. "I love you." He stood up, carrying her to their bedroom. Laying her gentle on the bed, he undressed her, he then took his own clothes off, crawling in bed with her.

"I love you Andi. I'm not letting you go."

XXX

Andi woke up at her usual time Friday morning, wrapped up in Opie's arms. She slowly crawled from the bed, making her way to the bathroom getting ready for work. She thought about the night before, she smiled to herself, as she stepped into the shower. She was at a loss for what she should do, stay with him, and he loose his child, or let him go so he could have his child.

The shower door opened, Opie stepped in behind her, his arms wrapping around her. "I meant what I said last night. I love you, I'm not letting you go. Everything else will work out."

"What about the baby? I know what she threatened you with..." He turned her around, his hands cupped her face.

"I've got Lowen working on custody papers to stop her from giving up the baby."

"But..." His lips covered hers.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." Andi had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, that things were going to get a lot worse. She melted into his embrace, wanting to feel safe.

"I love you Harry." She laughed when she heard him growl. "Now go way, so I can finish getting ready for work." She watched him leave the shower, she leaned her head against the tiles, knowing what she had to do. She'd start looking for another job this afternoon, it would be better this way.

 **AN: Hold on guys and gals, it's about to get all sorts of crazy!**


	24. Chapter 24

Lyla paced Opie's livingroom, pissed that he didn't come home last night, she was positive he had spent the night with Andi. She was fuming that Tim, had let her down. He was suppose to be in caught in bed with her by Opie, he was suppose to come home and she would comfort him. She wondered what the hell happened to the plan.

She heard her phone ping, she pulled it out of her pocket, seeing she had a text message from Tim she quickly read it.

 _Got caught by wrong biker, had to make a fast get-a-way! He showed up minutes later, and spent the night. I'll make her pay._

Lyla could feel her rage starting to build, that little slut, she was messing with the wrong woman. She smiled as she sent a return message.

 _No worries, I have plans for her!_

XXX

Andi sipped her coffee, sitting back in her chair in the studio, she mentally checked off the things she had to do that afternoon. Physical therapy, look into moving and finding another job. She had enough money in savings she could actually take some time off, which she was considering doing. She was going to take the coward's way out, and just leave.

She'd tell Tara, of course she was family, but other then that, she'd just pack her stuff and go. It would be less complicated that way, she plastered a fake smile on her face and got ready to go into the second to last segment of the day's show.

"It's Friday morning here on the AJ and Jenny show, the time is 9:30. What do you have planned for the weekend Jenny?"

"The usually, ice cream and Netflix!"

AJ let out a little laugh. "I plan on sleeping most of my weekend."

"Aren't we a couple of sad ones. A couple of hot woman, alone on a Friday and Saturday nights!"

"I don't think us riding our couches will find us anyone."

"I say to heck with it and let's go out and make our own fun!"

"The last time I made my own fun, I almost got arrested for public indecency."

"Now that sounds like an interesting story!"

"Well, this is a PG show, and that story is rated R."

"How old were you? At least tell me that much!"

"It was last year, right after my divorce."

"Well, I think this next song is only fitting. Cyndi Lauper's _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ " The music started and both women, set back in their chairs, relaxing a little. Andi thought for sure Jenny would be going to the party with Chibs tonight, but she wasn't going to pry for information. The song was just about over, both woman got ready to finish off the show.

"It's 9:30, time for a weather check, it's currently 89 outside the Z98 studios, under cloudy skies. Thunderstorms are expected to roll in this afternoon and into tonight."

"Jenny, looks like our phone lines our lit up, offering to help us making our own fun this weekend. Go ahead caller!"

"I know that Jenny has plans for this weekend with me!" Andi smiled at the Scottish accent.

"Well, well, well! Isn't this interesting, I'm looking at her calendar and I see it's empty for this weekend."

She heard him laugh. "If I'm not mistaken love, I do believe you have plans as well."

"I don't think I have plans with anyone this weekend caller." Jenny finally spoke up.

"Aye, but you do."

Jenny cut the call off. "That's all the time we have for that non-sense. Caller number two, you're on the air."

"You two hotties should come to Stockton and party with us. It will be a good time!"

"We'll think about it!" Andi rolled her eyes, cutting off the call. "We have time for one more call, go ahead caller 3."

"You're nothing but a whore! Sleeping with my baby daddy!" Both woman cut the call off quickly.

"I think she had the wrong number." Andi laughed. "It's about time for us to get out of here, Yancy is up next with all your favorites for your lunch break. We'll leave you with ZZ Top, .38 Special, and The Escape Club. We'll be back Monday morning. See ya!"

XXX

Andi walked out to the parking lot after the show, rolling her eyes seeing a little blonde leaning against the tailgate of her truck. She walked towards her truck, hoping this wasn't going to be an awful confrontation. She didn't have the time or the energy for it, the blonde saw her coming. The anger apparent on her face, she stormed towards her, meeting her in the parking lot.

"You whore! I thought you were going to step away from Opie!"

"I don't have time for this. I have an appointment!" She tried to brush past Lyla, the woman grabbed her by the arm. Lyla took advantage that Andi still had balance issues, pushing her to the ground. She straddled her waist, and started to beat the hell out of Andi, knowing that the woman was pregnant, Andi put her hands over her face to protect herself.

She didn't lay a hand on Lyla, the door to the station opened and Andi heard running feet. Lyla was pulled off of Andi by Courtney and Jenny. Courtney glared at the woman. "Get your porn ass off the property, and don't come back, or I'm calling the police."

Lila smiled at her. "No problem!" She walked over to her car, leaving. Courtney and Jenny helped Andi up, and to her truck.

"You okay? Why didn't you hit that bitch back?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine. She's pregnant remember, I'm not about to lat a hand on her!"

"Opie better get that bitch under control! I'm not playing!" Courtney said.

"I've got o go, I have PT in ten minutes." Feeling sore and bruised, she climbed into the truck and left for St. Thomas. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she had a bruise forming on her cheek. Great just what she needed, to look like an abuse victim.

XXX

Lyla thought for sure the bitch would have hit her back, she needed a bruise on her face to make her plan work. She drove over to Tim's house, knowing he'd help her. He pulled her inside as soon as he opened the door.

"What the hell? We can't bee seen together!"

"I know but my plan didn't go the way I wanted it to. I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to hit me hard enough across the face to leave a bruise." Tim didn't have to think twice, he open handed slapped Lyla across the face hard enough it made her fall backwards. She got up, shaking her head, smiling.

"Thanks!" She left his house, driving straight to TM, working up the tears. She pulled into the lot, finding Opie standing outside the bays, she hurried to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"What they hell Lyla?"

"I went to talk to Andi, telling her I wouldn't come between the two of you,she attacked me. I was so scared Opie."

"Are you and the baby okay?"

"I rolled into a ball once she had me on the ground! She told me she was going to stomp the baby out of me!" She turned on the tears, hard and heavy, she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I will take care of it, go home and rest."

"Okay. I'm sorry Opie." He cupped her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Lyla slowly walked back to her car, she didn't start to laugh until she was out of the parking lot.

XXX

The second day of PT was exhausting, she had a long way to go before her right leg was anywhere close to normal. They'd cleaned up her face, when she got to the center, she was rocking a black eye, and a split lip. She was laying on the couch, icing her leg when she heard two bikes riding into her drive. She put the boot back on, and hobbled to the door, peeking out to see Opie and Tig in her drive.

Opie looked pissed off, she exhaled slowly before opening the door. He stormed in, grabbing her arm and slamming the door behind him. "What the hell is with you attacking Lyla for Christ sake?"

"Me? What the fuck have you been smoking? She attacked me, look at my face!" He glared down at her.

"Her face is just as bruised!"

"I sure as hell didn't do it! She came after me! Knocked me down, straddled me and beat the hell out of me! I didn't raise a hand to her because she's pregnant! I tried to cover my face, is the only thing I did!"

"She said you threatened to stomp the baby out of her!"

Andi let out a laugh. "Wow! I'm only on day two of PT, that would be an astonishing feat, considering my right leg is still weak and I can't put all my weight on it. I thought you'd know me better then that! As for hitting her? Look at my fucking hands! If I hit her the way she said I did, they'd be bruised!"

He looked at her hands, then her face, realizing his mistake. "Andi..."

"No, we're done! You immediately thought the worse of me. If you truly loved me, those thoughts would have never entered your mind. Get your shit and get out. I'm going away this weekend, so you can move out. Tell Lyla congrats, she won."

Andi went to walk away, feeling numb, she felt his hands try to grab a hold of her, she pulled away. She walked into her bedroom, wiping away her tears, packing a suitcase, she had no idea where she was going, but it was the hell out of here.

XXX

Tim had been hiding in the backyard, right next to the kitchen door. He heard every word, he smiled, she was finally breaking the ties with the biker. Since she hadn't told him, that it was him that had attacked her the night before, that must mean she really liked it. He was going to follow her, and spend the weekend with her, by Monday, she'd be his.

He heard the bikes start up and leave, victory was his.

XXX

Opie couldn't believe how bad he'd just fucked everything up. He knew in his heart that Andi would have never threatened his unborn child, but he couldn't get his head to wrap around that Lyla would lie about it. He couldn't go home right now, he needed time to think and clear his head. He'd just lost the second woman he had truly ever loved, because he was an idiot.

Tig went back to the club, while he rode through the streets of Charming, he had to find a way to win Andi back, if it was even possible. After two hours of riding around, he finally went over to Lyla's house. Lyla was curled up on the couch, sleeping, he frowned when he saw the bottle of booze underneath her. He shook her awake, angry that she had drank.

"What the hell?"

"What are you doing here Opie? I thought you'd be with your whore Andi!"

"You're drinking?"

"I told you being with her would have consequences!" He dragged her from the couch, towards the door.

"I'm taking you to St. Thomas to be checked out!" She balked at the idea, fighting him.

"Drinking once won't hurt the baby!"

"Let's go! I can't trust that this was the first time. I want too see for myself!"

XXX

Andi decided to escape to the beach, she went to Monterey, it wasn't too far of a drive. She was lucky enough to find a beach house to stay in for the weekend. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push Opie from her mind, she still loved him. She knew she'd have to get out of Charming to get him out of her head and heart. Maybe she'd move here, look into getting a job in San Fransisco, she'd still be close enough to see Tara and her family on a regular basis.

She was sitting in a beach chair, Jellybean beside her when she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. She let out a curse word as he came near her, feeling unsafe, she reached into her beach bag.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know you and the biker broke up."

"Did you follow me here? Did you want to comfort me like you did the last time?"

"I thought maybe you really liked it, since you didn't say anything to him."

"What makes you think I didn't say anything?"

"Because I'm still alive." He dropped down to the ground, his hands running up her legs, she pulled the gun out of her bag, flipping off the safety.

"Let me make myself clear! Get your fucking hands off me! I don't want to date you! I don't need you to comfort me! The only reason I didn't say anything is because I'm trying to keep the body count down in Charming! If you continue to harasses, I will kill you myself. I don't need anyone to handle my shit!" Jellybean had jumped up, and started to growl at Tim. His teeth bared, standing in attack mode.

"You'll be sorry about this bitch!" Jellybean laid back down, once Tim walked away. Andi put the safety back on her gun, slipping it back in her bag. She let out a sigh and tried to relax.

 **AN: Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Opie paced the waiting room, Lyla had been in the exam room with Dr. Kim for twenty minutes. He was pissed that Lyla didn't want him in the room with her. When the nurse finally came and got him, he was on pins and needles, anxious for word on the baby. Lyla was perched on the end of the table, looking nervous, the doctor looked at him and smiled.

"Mr, Winston, the baby appears to be healthy. We'll conduct more tests next month. Lyla needs to keeo the stress down, as much as possible."

Opie nodded his head. "Thanks Doc."

"I'll be out, as soon as I'm dressed." Lyla smiled at Opie, as he left the room. She jumped off the table, grabbing her purse, she pulled out a wad of cash, handing it to the doctor. "Thanks!" The doctor counted the money, smiled and nodded her head, leaving the room and Lyla to get dressed.

XXX

The weekend went by too fast, it was Sunday afternoon and Andi was packing up to head home. She was planning on a day trip next Saturday to look at some houses to rent, next month she'd move here. She felt some what better after her weekend,, but knew what faced her when she returned home. Hoping that Opie, had cleared out over the weekend.

She didn't think she could handle going home, and finding his things still there. She tried to think of anything but him, but it was no use, how was she going to get over him. She pulled up to the house, almost breaking into tears, when she spotted his truck, and several of the guys helping him. Why the hell did he wait until today, she laid her head on her steering wheel.

She had thought about just driving on, going to Jenny or Courtney's but then she decided to face him. She climbed out of the truck, letting Jellybean out, he ran over barking excited to see everyone. Andi slowly grabbed the bags from the backseat of the truck, taking her time. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw Jax standing behind her.

"How are you darlin?" Andi bit her bottom lip, trying to hold it all together, but failed miserably.

"Let's see, the man I love is expecting a child with his ex porn whore, who attacked me on Friday. Said whore told the man that is also suppose to love me that I threatened to kill their baby. He came over here accusing me of threatening to kill the baby, believing what the whore said. So we are pretty much over. Oh and a co-worker is sexually harassing me, followed me to my weekend away. I'm just fucking peachy."

Jax looked at her in shock. "Whose harassing you?"

"I took care of it, I'm handling my own shit!"

"Is it the same bastard that Chibs caught?"

"I said it's handled!" Jax put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her.

"Talk to him Andi, work this shit out. You two love each other."

"If he really loved me, he would have known I would have never laid hands on Lyla knowing she was pregnant! We're done!" She walked towards the house, ignoring Opie, staring at her, the look of pain in his eyes. Jax stopped at his truck, looking up at him.

"We need to stick a tail on her. She didn't admit to it, but the guy Chibs caught attacking her, followed her to the beach this weekend. It's a co-worker that's sexually harassing her."

"You know she'll loose her shit when she finds out." Opie said. "But I want her safe. I still love her, if anything happens to her.."

"I know Ope, but the whole Lyla thing has her hurting."

"I fucked it up bad! I don't know if she'll even let me fix it!"

"I'll have Hap, sit on her house tonight. He won't let anyone hurt her."

XXX

She knew someone was watching the house, protecting her. She opened her front door at two am, carrying a thermos of coffee, two roast beef sandwiches and potato salad. She walked up to the black van, smiled at Happy, handing him the items.

"I couldn't sleep. Thought you could use this. You're welcome to come inside and watch TV."

"Naw, I'm good!"

"Okay, here's a key to the front door, if you change your mind." She smiled as she walked back into the house. She curled up in bed, trying to get some sleep, it was going to be a long busy day. She soon dozed off, having jumbled dreams of Opie, Lyla, and Tim. She woke up again at four, gasping for air, feeling panicked. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, that her worst nightmare was about to come true.

She knew it was no use to even attempt a quick twenty minute nap, she got up and started her day. She did some stretches to wake up her muscles, before climbing out of bed. She yawned as she stumbled into the bathroom, turning on the shower, she thought about Opie. She had to push him out of her head and heart, it was over.

She let the hot water, run over her body, lathering up with her vanilla and coconut body wash, she rinsed off. She turned to wet her hair, pouring some shampoo into her hand, she washed her hair. Thinking about Opie's hands gliding over her body...damn it, she had to stop this. She finished in the shower, wrapping a towel around her body.

She finished getting ready for work, her day hadn't even started and she felt drained. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Opie leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee. Great, she was loosing it, she was now seeing him, instead of just thinking about him. "Morning Andi."

He wasn't a figment of her sleep deprived imagination, he was actually here in her kitchen drinking her coffee. "What are you doing here Harry?"

"I'm your tail to work." He smirked as he handed her, her travel mug of coffee.

"Of course you are. Who decided I needed a tail?"

"Jax, considering you were attacked in your home, and you have a co-worker harassing you."

"I also told him, I could handle my own shit!"

"You're family baby, and we take care of our own." He was staring down at her, his eyes were warm.

"Whatever!" She took her mug, leaving the kitchen, grabbing her purse, heading towards the door. She didn't have to look to know, he was right behind her, she just sensed it, she climbed into her truck and left for work.

XXX

"It's Monday morning here on the AJ and Jenny show, the time is now 8:30. We've been talking about cheating this morning. I've never been one to cheat, I've been cheated on plenty of times." Jenny said.

"I'm guilty of cheating, but that was when I was in high school, when I got older and more mature I wasn't a cheater. I'm like you, I've been cheated on, several times. It's painful, and heartbreaking. Makes you not want to trust anyone with your heart."

"Sounds like you're fresh from a heartbreak."

Andi wiped away her tears. "Aren't we all fresh from some sort of heartbreak?" She smiled. "Time for some music up next, Byran Adams, Bad English, and Wham." Jenny winked at her and smiled, letting her know it was going to be alright. Andi leaned back and sipped her coffee, exhaling slowly, she wished things her heart wasn't breaking.

XXX

Opie could hear it in her voice, he closed his eyes, wishing he wasn't the one causing her pain. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Chibs, standing next to him. "Everything alright brother?"

"I really fucked things up with her. I may have lost her!"

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I do. I haven't felt this way about anyone since Donna."

"Then don't give her up, no matter how much she protests." Chibs walked back across the garage to the truck he was working on, leaving Opie alone. Opie bent over the car he was working on, thinking of how he could win her back.

XXX

Tim laid in bed listening to the show, knowing that tomorrow he would go through with his plan. Everything changes tomorrow, he'd have Andi, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone screwing up his plans. He would make sure of it, everything would be taken care of tomorrow. He went over the list of things he need to make it al work.

He had the van rented, zip ties, duct tape, a gun, he couldn't wait.

XXX

She was drained, she walked to her truck, seeing Chibs leaning against his bike. She smiled at him, as she walked to her truck, his hand clasped her shoulder. "Are you heading home?"

"No, to St. Thomas." He stopped her from getting into heer truck.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, I have physical therapy." She climbed into her truck, smiling at his concern. Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, she saw that he was still behind her. She was exhausted, and really didn't have the energy for this but she pushed through, knowing she needed to. She hobbled into the hospital, Chibs hand at the small of her back, guiding her inside. "You don't have to stay."

"Yes, I do love." He kissed her on the cheek. "Jackie and Opie want me to keep eyes on you." She rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"I have to go change, I have pool therapy today." She walked into the locker room, changing into her swimsuit, walking out to the pool, she met Eliot her therapist. He smiled at her as she entered the pool.

"How are you feeling today Andi?"

"My muscles are a little tight!"

"We'll work on getting them loose." For the next thirty minutes they worked together in the pool together, while Chibs watched. He was ready to tear the man's head off for flirting with Andi, he sit up in his seat when she lost her balance, and the man's arms pulled her against him.

"Thanks Eliot, I'm still getting use to being back on two legs."

"Go change and meet me out front." She walked into the locker room, Eliot watched her ass the whole time, forgetting the biker sitting him behind her. He suddenly was pushed against the wall.

"I suggest you keep your eyes off her ass! And your hands off of her, she's taken!"

"It's not like that man! I'm her therapist!"

"Make sure you keep the relationship that way." He watched the man leave the pool area.

XXX

She was too tired to eat, she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. Chibs followed her home, she went inside the house, going into the bathroom to take a shower, washing the chlorine out of her hair. She pulled on yoga pants and an over sized t-shirt, crawling into bed, she dozed off, not caring it was three in the afternoon. She just needed a short nap, she couldn't understand why she was so tired.

She stretched and yawned, sitting up in bed a hour and a half later, she got up from her bed, going to find something to eat. She was startled to find Opie sitting on her couch, watching TV. She really didn't have the energy for him tonight, she walked into the kitchen ignoring him. She opened the fridge, pulling out a salad for her dinner, standing at the counter she was dumping it in a bowl.

She felt him standing behind her, closing her eyes trying to remember how to breathe, his hands were on either side of her. Trapping her, his lips were next to her ear. "I love you Andi." He turned her around to face him, moving his hands to her face, leaning into kiss her, she closed her eyes, enjoying his lips on hers. She didn't push him away,she grabbed a hold to his shirt, she opened her mouth to him, he deepened the kiss.

She pulled back, looking up at him. "Opie..." She didn't want to fight him, she wanted him to pick her up, and carry her to bed, and make love to her. She didn't want to think about Lyla, or how he'd hurt her, just a few days ago. She just wanted to be in his arms, and be loved. She didn't care about the consequences of tomorrow, just about what she needed tonight. "Make love to me!"

She heard him, inhale sharply, looking down at her, before he lifted her up in his arms. He carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed. He quickly laid down beside her, kissing her, his hands, pulling at her clothes. "You're the only one I want!" She cupped his face, kissing him, he slowly made love to her. Looking into her eyes the whole time. "I love you!"

She waited until she heard him breathing evenly, laying in his arms. "I love you Harry." She fell asleep in his arms, not wanting the morning to come, when she knew she'd have to let him go.

XXX

The sound of gun shot rang out, Tim smiled at the body laying on the floor. He went down the hall, looking for the one person to put his plan into it's full effect. He wrapped a zip line around her wrists, tearing a piece of tape off the roll, he slapped it across her mouth. "Stop your crying!" He dragged her from the house to the car, driving to his destination.

His plan was coming to a conclusion, he'd have everything he ever wanted in just minutes.

XXX

Opie was in the garage when he got the call from the hospital, he ran for his bike not saying anything. Jax took off after him, not knowing what had happened, fearing that Andi had been hurt. They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Tara was waiting for them at the front desk.

"She's been taken to surgery."

"How is she?"

"I don't know, she was shot in the abdomen."

XXX

Andi and Jenny were both startled when Tim burst into the studio with Ellie in front of him, her hands zip tied together, her mouth duct taped, a gun pointed at her head. Andi jumped to her feet, going to Ellie, trying to grab her.

"Stay away from her!" Tim waved the gun in the air.

"What are you doing?" Andi asked, trying to slip between Ellie and Tim.

"I figured this was the only way to get your attention. Maybe if I kill her, you'll pay attention to me!"

"If you let her go, I will leave with you right now, I'll go anywhere you want to go!"

Andi had manged to pull Ellie behind her, she turned her back on Tim. "Kenny, is he safe?" Ellie's eyes were filled with tears, she nodded her head, Andi pulled the tape off her mouth. "I love you Ellie. Tell Kenny and your dad, I love them." She hugged the little girl to her, before facing Tim. He yanked her to him, zip tying her hands together, Jenny went for him, trying to take the gun. It went off, there was a scream of pain.

In the pandemonium of it all, they forgot they were on the air, broadcasting the entire thing.

XXX

Chibs and Tig rode towards the station, after hearing the first part of the disturbance in the studio. Juice and Bobby went to the hospital to tell Jax and Opie. Pulling into the parking lot, he saw the cop cars, and the ambulances, he saw Jenny being loaded up, in one and Rat in the other. Ellie was sitting on the back of the third, Hale was talking to Courtney.

"Where's Andi?"

Ellie looked up at Chibs. "She went with him, to safe me. He's going to kill her Uncle Chibs!" He hugged the little girl to him.

"It will be alright love. Let's get you to your Da!" He also wanted to get to the hospital and check on Jenny.

XXX

Opie sat in the waiting room, his head in his hands, feeling guilty about not protecting his unborn child. Tara came out to find him, she sat down next to him. "Lyla, will make a full recovery."

"And the baby?"

She exhaled slowly. "She was never pregnant, she lied." Opie felt like he'd been sucker punched, he heard Ellie's voice calling his name. He got up, walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's got her daddy. He's going to kill her! She went with him to safe me!"

"Lyla isn't dead baby, she's going to be okay."

"Not Lyla, Andi, he's got Andi!"


	26. Chapter 26

Opie's heart had stopped at his daughters words. "Who has Andi?" He looked up to see Tig coming down the hall, Chibs right behind him. Tara took Ellie to the cafeteria, to get something to eat. Bobby and Juice hadn't made it to the hospital yet, so Chibs and Tig filled him in.

"Where's Kenny?"

"He spent the night at a friend's house." Ellie had come back with Tara, she sat in a chair next to Jax. "Daddy, she wanted me to tell you she loved you."

"We're going to bring her home safe, I promise." He stood up, pacing again, he wasn't even sure why he was even still here. If Lyla was never pregnant , he had no reason to stay. "Come on baby, let's get out of here."

"What about Lyla?" Jax asked. Opie took him to one side, telling him the situation. "I'll get Happy on it, get her to talk, see what her game was. I'll have Jice see if he can track down Andi and Hyde."

"Thanks." Opie walked out of the hospital, with Ellie at his side. He was taking her back to Andi's house, he needed to find her before it was too late.

XXX

She was tired to a chair, Tim was pacing in front of her. "I've been in love with you since I first heard your voice in Chicago." She could answer him, her mouth had duct tape across it. "I was so pissed to hear the shit your ex-husband put you through. When you ran away to Charming, I was heartbroken. But imagine my delight when you started working with my cousin Frankie."

Andi's eyes widened, she didn't expect that, the fact that Tim listened to her in Chicago was a big enough shock. "I love you so much that I've killed for you twice. Your ex-husband, for the hell he put you through and Jake. I had to pin him as the stalker. Mu cousin Frankie was suppose to scare you back to Chicago, especially when you started dating that damn biker. She hired someone to shoot your truck up, exactly the same way his wife died. No one was suppose to die, you were suppose to just get scared. I tried to kill them and shoot them when they were out on Hwy 8, but they dodged that bullet too."

She had tears rolling down her face, she knew she'd probably die at his hands, Never seeing Opie, Ellie, or Kenny again, she continued to listen to him rant and rave. "Lyla that stupid whore, pretended to be pregnant to break you up, but she couldn't even keep you apart. I paid her a lot of money, I had to shoot her. She was a loose end."

"I love you Andi! I want to be with you." He left the room, she sat alone, she closed her eyes, trying to formulate a plan.

XXX

Because the whole thing was live on the air, the police were involved SAMCRO had to play it extra careful. Unser and Hale did let them inside Tim's house to see how obsessed he was with Andi. Opie was terrified that he wasn't going to find her in time, that she was going to be killed. He'd sent Ellie and Kenny to the cabin with his dad, he knew they'd be safe there.

His first and only thoughts were to find Andi, and bring her home. His phone rang, he pulled it from his pocket, it was Happy letting him know that Kyla was awake and asking for him. He left for St. Thomas, if he couldn't get the answers, then he'd let Happy get them. He walked into her room, she looked like she'd been crying.

"Ope, she shot me. She killed our baby!" Opie had to breathe deep to control his anger.

"Safe it! I know you were never pregnant, I know you lied!"

"No, I didn't! I have nab results.."

"You must have paid someone off. Why were you at my house? Did you even try to keep Ellie from being taken at gun point?"

"What are you talking about? I can't believe Tim would hurt..."

He turned to leave the room, if he didn't he would smoother the life from her. She'd been working with him, Happy was sitting outside the door. "She was working with Hyde. Find out if she knows where he's take her."

"You know I will! We'll find your girl brother." Opie left the hospital, knowing Happy would get the answers that they needed.

XXX

She lifted her head when the door opened, Tim came strolling into the room. She was stiff from sitting in the chair all night. he slowly approached her smiling. "Let's get you cleaned up." He untied her from the chair, pointing a gun at her. "If you do anything stupid, I'll cut you up, and send you a piece at a time to your biker."

She pushed her towards the door, out into the hall, down to another room. He opened the door, pushing her inside. "Get cleaned up, and take a rest in the comfortable bed." He slammed the door, she heard it look. She went into the bathroom, stripping out of her dirty clothes, she stepped into the shower. She needed to get the hell out of here, she was exhausted and couldn't think clearly.

Once she was done with her shower, she walked into the bedroom, finding clean clothes to change into. she climbed into the bed, needing to rest her mind, she hoped something would come to her.

XXX

Juice had been working feverishly for two days, trying to find some trace of Andi and Tim. He was drinking what had to be his sixtieth can of red bull, when he finally got a hit. He scribbled down the address, looking at his watch, he winced at the time, four am. He knew that no one would mind, they'd all want to know the information. He sent out a group text, with what he had found, everyone was on their way to the clubhouse within ten minutes.

XXX

It was five am, she had slept for two hours, it wasn't a solid plan but it was all she had. She knew Opie and the police both would be looking for her, she couldn't wait for them. She heard the door open, she slowly sat up as Tim walked in, smiling at her. "Hello beautiful." She winced at his words, that's what Opie called her.

"Hi." She smiled weakly at him, noticing the gun, tucked into the front of his pants. He approached the bed, his hands reached up, cupping her face, he leaned in to kiss her. She wanted to push him away, to throw a punch and scream at him not to touch her. She leaned into him, returning his kiss, moaning like she was enjoying it, he pushed her back on the bed, climbing beside her.

He pulled out his phone, still kissing her, on hand cupping her face he snapped a picture. He pulled away from her, finding the number he wanted.

 **She's mine now! Can't wait to be inside her!"**

He sent the picture to the biker's phone, knowing there was nothing the man could do. There was no way he'd find them, he'd covered his tracks to well to be found. His phone pinged, with a returned message.

 **I'm going to enjoy making you suffer for touching her!**

Tim hit dial, leaving the phone open, he started pulling at Andi's clothes, touching her. Andi let him, having no idea that he'd called Opie.

"I'm going to make you forget all about that biker. You're so wet for me." He let out a moan of pleasure.

XXX

Opie felt himself getting sick, the bastard was going to rape her on the phone, making him listen to it. He could easily hang up, but Juice was trying to track the call. He closed his eyes, trying to get the images out of his head of what was happening. He was trying to replace them with, thoughts and images of what he was going to do to the bastard.

He clinched his teeth, wanting Juice to hurry up and confirm Andi's location, so he could get to her. He continued to listen, sitting up straight when he heard a struggle.

"You fucking bitch! You'll pay for that!" Then there was the sound of several rapid gunshots, the the click of an empty clip, then silence.

"ANDI!" Opie screamed her name into the phone, wanting her to answer, praying that she would answer. He dropped his phone on the bar, shaking, knowing that she was gone, or she would have answered him.

"I have her location." Opie jumped up from his seat running for his bike, Jax put his hand out to stop him.

"Are you going to be alright to ride?"

"I'm fine!" He was overcome with rage and sorrow. "I'm going to kill the bastard slowly!" Opie rode out of the lot, with one mission on his mind, to torture and kill Tim Hyde slowly, taking pleasure in every scream of pain the man let out.

XXX

Tim lay in the floor in a pool of blood, he may be dying but at least he shot that bitch and she'd gone off somewhere to die too. He heard the roar of bikes riding into the yard, he smiled knowing they were too late. He hoped she was in the yard, already dead. He heard boots running through the old farm house, stopping at the door.

His breathing was becoming labored, he looked up to see the biker towering over him. He grabbed the front of his shirt lifting him up off the floor. "Where is she?"

Tim laughed, blood dripping from his mouth. "Hopefully, she crawled off to die somewhere! I put a bullet in her before she got me." He took one last breathe, smiled and then died.

Opie dropped him on the ground, his brothers were behind him, hearing the man's confession. Jax looked at the other men. "Tear the place apart, find her!"

 **AN: Short filler chapter! I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of hours! Review please! Is Andi curled up somewhere dying or dead? Did she get away uninjured?**


	27. Chapter 27

Andi stumbled to the bathroom, grabbing a towel, she pressed it into her shoulder. She had to get the hell out of here, she walked over to Tim, reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his car keys. He grabbed her wrist, smiling at her.

"You aren't going anywhere!" She backhanded him across the face.

"Go to hell!" She jerked her hand out of his grip, and stumbled towards the door, never looking back she climbed the stairs and walked out of the farmhouse. She was covered in blood, her own and Tim's her shoulder hurt like hell, she had to focus and get the hell out of there. She slid behind the wheel of Tim's car, and pulled out of the drive, heading towards Charming.

She'd passed the city limits sign, she was feeling light headed, she heard the sirens before she saw them. She looked up and she was surrounded by police cars, they were pushing her off the road. She pulled over, the officers jumped out of their cars, guns pointed at her. She heard the command. "Get out of the car, with your hands up!"

She reached for the door handle, opening the door, she stepped out. Trying to lift her hands, she collapsed falling to the ground. She heard the voices around her. "Son of a bitch!" "It's Andi Hood!" "Someone call an ambulance!" She was lifted from the ground, her eyes fluttered open, Hale had picked her up, and was carrying her somewhere.

She closed her eyes again, letting the pain and darkness take her.

XXX

They had searched the farmhouse and grounds for hours, coming up empty handed. It was dark when they headed back to the clubhouse, it had started to rain. The bikers entered the clubhouse in a somber mood, Opie sat at the bar. His heart shattered, he downed a shot of Jamerson, trying to dull the pain. Jax and Chibs were flanked his sides.

Not saying anything, just giving him support, drinking with him. The rest of his brothers were also supporting him, they didn't see Unser and Hale walk in. Until Hale cleared his throat, they all turned, on guard staring at the law enforcement officers. Opie felt his stomach turn, and his heart tighten, thinking that they's found Andi's body.

They'd come here to tell him she was really gone. Hale stepped forward, walking towards Opie. "We pulled Tim Hyde's car over this afternoon outside of Charming city limits."

Opie wondered if the bastard had a third person helping him, someone that he could find and seek his revenge on for taking Andi from him. "And?"

"Andi was driving, she had a gunshot wound, she was taken to St. Thomas. She was rushed to surgery!" Opie stood up, running for the door, heading for his bike. He broke the speed limit getting to the hospital, he rushed through the door to the information desk.

"Andi Hood!" He was impatient, waiting for the woman to look up the information. The rest of the club came rushing in behind him, the woman scowled at him.

"I can't release any information to you, if you're not family!" Opie wanted to reach over the desk and strangle the woman, he would have if Chibs and Jax hadn't put their hands on him. They pulled him back from the desk, Jax turned on his panty dropping smile.

"I'm Andi's cousin, I'm married to Dr. Knowles. Can you please tell me Andi's condition?"

"She's stable and in recovery."

"Thanks darlin!" Jax winked at her going over to where Opi was sitting, he put his hand on his friends shoulder. Opie looked up at him, hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst. "She's stable and in recovery. I'm going to find Tara, see if she can sneak you in to see her."

He let out a slow exhale, feeling relief for the first time in twenty-four hours. "Thanks." He wouldn't feel totally at ease until he saw her and touched her. He got up from his seat, and started to pace. He stiffened when he felt a pair of small hands on his back, he turned to find Tara standing behind him.

"Come on Ope. She's waking up." He followed Tara back to recovery, stopping at the door, she looked pale and fragile laying in the bed. He went to her bedside. sitting down, taking her hand in his.

XXX

She slowly opened her eyes, turning her head she saw Opie sitting next to her. "Hey beautiful!" Her head still felt groggy from the anesthesia, she licked her lips.

"I'm so sorry Ope! Please forgive me!"

His eyes clouded with confusion. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He reached up, brushing the hair from her face.

"For putting Ellie in danger, it's my fault."

"Andi, you protected her. Got her out of harms way."

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "If I hadn't come here, he wouldn't of showed up. Ellie would have never have been in danger...it's my fault. That's why I'm leaving." She started to doze off again.

"I love you! You aren't going anywhere! Do you hear me?" She had gone back to sleep, not hearing him. He continued to sit by her, not wanting to let go. Afraid if he did, she'd somehow disappear from his life. The nurse came in, trying to get him to leave, he refused. She was moved to a regular room, where he continued to sit with her.

Tara came in to check on her and Opie. "How are you doing Ope?"

"She blames herself for all of this, thinks I'm upset with her because Ellie was in danger. She says she's leaving Charming."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I loved her, and she wasn't going anywhere. That she protected Ellie!"

"She loves you and the kids, it's the fear talking. You can't believe anything she said, she was still under the influence of anesthesia." Opie closed his eyes, hoping Tara was right. "Go home and get some sleep, she'll be out for the rest pf the night."

Opie stood up from his chair, he leaned over, kissing Andi on the forehead. "Don't you go anywhere beautiful. I'll be back in the morning!"

XXX

She woke up at three am alone, her shoulder throbbed, she struggled to sit up. She looked around the room, trying to piece together the last twenty-four hours. They were a little foggy, she could only remember bits and pieces. She remembered Ellie being brought into the studio at gun point by Tim, she remembered telling Tim, she'd take Ellie's place. She remembered a gunshot, who was shot, was it Ellie? Is that why Opie wasn't here? He hated her because she'd gotten his daughter hurt or worse?

She remembered being taken out of the studio and seeing Rat laying by his bike, another body because of her. She remembered Tim touching her, she was laying in a bed. She bit him, he had a gun, he shot her. Then things were blank, shit was he still out there? Was he going to come after her, finish the job. She didn't remember how she got here.

She felt panicked, she hit the call light, she wanted to get out of here! The nurse came in, Andi looked out in the hall, no guards. No protection, she had to get out of here.

"Do you need something for pain?"

"No! I want to leave!" She was seating, from pushing herself up, and on the edge of the bed.

"You can't leave Andi, you just had surgery. You need to calm down!"

"I'm leaving, you can't stop me!" Andi was in a panic.

"Alright, calm down! Let me go get your papers ready!" The nurse left the room, going into the med room, she grabbed some antiivan, to give to her patient. She pulled out her phone and called Dr. Knowles.

XXX

Opie was woke up by Tara's call, letting him know that Andi had woken up, in an agitated state trying to leave the hospital. That the nurse had given her something to calm down. He was up and dressed in less then five minutes, and at the hospital in ten. Sitting next to her bedside, he held her hand between his.

"I love you baby. I'm not going to let you go!" He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it, he should have never of left her last night. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, trying to relax. He hoped that when she woke up again, she'd be clear minded and be able to talk to him. It scared him to think how close he'd come to losing her once again.

He opened his eyes, looking at her lying in the bed. She was one of the strongest women he knew, she'd been through a lot in the past few months and survived.

XXX

The sun was streaming through the hospital window, hitting her in the eyes. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly, she groaned and tried to sit up. "Lay still." She turned her head to find Opie sitting next to her, her hand firmly grasped between his.

"Opie, what are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be?"

She exhaled slowly, blinking her eyes, her mind was still fuzzy. "Home with Ellie and Kenny." Memories came rushing back to her. "Oh God! Ellie! Is she okay?" She was trying to get out of bed, his hands, gently pushed her down on the bed.

"She's at home, safe and sound, thanks to you."

"Rat? Who was shot in the studio?" She had tears streaming down her face.

"Rat is fine, Jenny was shot in the shoulder, she's healing."

"I'm sorry..."

"Look at me! None of this is your fault! Do you understand me?"

"If I hadn't..." His lips silenced her, cutting of what she was going to say. He pulled away from her, looking into her eyes.

"He was a sick individual, he's never going to hurt you or anyone else again. I love you Andi!"

She closed her eyes, letting his words sink in, she slowly opened her eyes looking up at him. "I love you too!"

XXX

She was released the next day, she hoped to never see another hospital for a very long time. She'd spent enough time in one to last a life time, the nurse was pushing her out. Opie was at the door waiting for her, she smiled when she saw him. He leaned down to kiss her. "Ready to get out of here beautiful?"

"Hell yeah! Take me home!" He scooped her up out of the chair, carrying her to the truck. "As soon as I'm cleared, you're taking me for a nice long bike ride."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I've missed it!" He drove her towards the house, instead of going straight, he turned left, heading towards the club. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Some people wanted to say hi to you!" He grinned at her, pulling into the lot, he parked the truck. He helped her out, his hand at the small of her back, guiding her inside. She smiled at the **Welcome Home** banner that hanging up. The cheer that went up when they walked into the room was deafening, she was surrounded by bikers and old ladies hugging her.

Ellie slowly approached her, she smiled timidly at Andi. "Thank you for saving me!" Andi felt the tears rolling down her face, she pulled the girl to her with her good arm.

"I love you. You're welcome, I'm sorry that you were even put in that situation." She felt the girls arms tighten around her.

"I love you too!" She released the girl from her one armed embrace, watching her walk back across the room. She felt Opie's arms go around her waist, pulling her back against him. She looked around the room, smiling when she saw Jenny, sitting on Chibs lap, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"He's planning on putting his crow on her soon." Andi smiled, she was happy for her friend, maybe a little jealous. She and Opie had never discussed her taking Opie's crow, the only reason she knew about the tradition was because of Tara.

"I'm happy for them." She felt his arms tighten around her waist. He moved her towards the bar, he got them a couple of beers, she made the rounds visiting everyone. She was getting tired, she looked for Opie, he was having a good time with his brothers. She made her way to his old dorm room, she kicked off her shoes, crawling into bed.

It had been a long day, her eyelids were heavy, and soon started to close. The noise of the party, didn't even phase her, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Lyla had taken advantage of the party to sneak into the clubhouse, she was going to end that bitch. She'd lost everything because of her, she had Opie within her grasp and he was taken from her. She watched Andi walk towards the dorm rooms, she followed her back. She smiled as she slipped into Opie's old room, she pressed her ear to the door.

She slowly opened the door, jumping on the bed, she straddled Andi's hips, she wrapped her hands around her throat squeezing. She smiled as Andi struggled against her with her one hand, her legs kicking. Then her struggles slowed down, almost stopping, Lyla continued to apply pressure. Smiling down at Andi, as her face was turning colors.

 **AN: Damn that Lyla!**


	28. Chapter 28

Lyla was too focused on the task at hand, she didn't hear the door creak open. When the gunshot rang out, and she collapsed on top of Andi everything sped up. Air rushed into Andi's lungs, she coughed, trying to breathe in, people were screaming and running towards the room. She was still gasping for air, when she felt the weight of Lyla's body lifted from her.

She felt strong hands pulling her up, she was staring into Opie's worried eyes. "ANDI?" She was still coughing, she heard Opie call out for Chibs to help him. She was finally able to get a few words out.

"I'm fine...I'm good!" Opie pulled her to his chest, she continued to force air into her lungs. She peeked out to see Lyla's lifeless form on the floor, she saw Happy standing over her with his gun in his hand. She pulled back, looking at Opie, he leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, I never thought she'd come after you."

"It isn't your fault..." He pulled her into his arms again, kissing the top of her head.

"Let's get you home." He stood up from the bed, shielding her vision, he carried her out to the truck. The truck was silent on the short drive home, she noticed the death grip he had on the steering wheel. Once inside the house, the silence continued, she couldn't stand it a second longer.

"Opie, it isn't your fault!" His back was to her, he spun around, glaring at her.

"Then who's fault was it? She almost killed you tonight! I should have been there to protect you!"

"You had no way of knowing, she was going to sneak into the club."

"I knew she was working with Hyde, she lied about being pregnant to come between us. I know that Hyde shot her to get to Ellie! I know that I should have taken care of her after I found out the truth."

She closed her eyes. "I'm fine! Please, let's just go to bed."

"I think it would be better if I stayed at my place for a while." Andi felt like she'd been punched in the stomach, she felt the tears.

"Please Opie, don't do this!"

"It's better this way!" She watched him walk out the door, shock and pain hitting her all at once. Maybe it had all hit him at once, the realization, that it was all her fault. She collapsed in the floor, crying trying to make sense of it all. She laid in the livingroom floor for hours, a sobbing mess, she finally sat up, wipping the tears away.

It was time to cut her losses and move on, she would put her two weeks in at the station and leave Charming.

XXX

Opie knew him leaving her was for the best, she would be safer this way. The next time someone tried to kill her because of him or the club, she might not be so lucky. He couldn't take loosing someone else he loved to death. He rather loose her from his life, then have her loose her life. He pulled into his drive, walking into his house, surprised to see his dad still awake.

"I thought you'd be staying with Andi tonight."

"I broke it off with her tonight."

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Too much damn drama!"

"After all the hell she's been through, you dump her?"

"Yeah! It's none of your concern pop!"

"The hell it ain't! She saved your daughter's life!"

Opie stormed out of the room towards his room, slamming the door shut. She would be better off without him, most importantly she would be safe.

XXX

 **Two Weeks Later**

"The time is now 9:45, I have an announcement to make. Many of you know that I've had a rough time the last few months. With the ending playing out over the airwaves. While I have some really great and found memories here in Charming, I have some horrible ones as well. With that being said, tomorrow will be my last day here at Z98. I'm leaving Charming."

"We all will miss you AJ. What are you're plans?"

"You know, I really don't have any, I just need to get away from the bad memories."

"Well folks, tune in tomorrow for AJ's last show. Yancy will be stepping in for your lunch break. We'll leave you today with two in a row by Sting."

Andi and Jenny hugged each other, walking out of the studio. "He's miserable without you."

"He broke it off with me Jen. I'm still in love with him, I can't stay knowing I might run into him."

Andi left the station, going home to do some more packing.

XXX

The garage was in total silence after Andi's announcement, all eyes were on Opie. He had straightened up from the bike he had been working on, he glared at Jax.

"Did you know about this?"

Jax nodded his head. "What did you expect, she had no reason to stay. You left her two weeks ago and didn't bother to call her."

"You could have told me!" Opie never thought she'd leave, he started pacing the garage. If she left, then he couldn't keep an eye on her, make sure she was safe. He was slowly losing all control, the woman that he loved was leaving and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"If you still love her, then go tell her. Fight for her! Tell her that you're an idiot!" Jax had shoved him against a wall.

"It's too late for that, didn't you hear, she's leaving."

"Then give her a fucking reason to stay!" Jax stormed out of the garage.

Opie walked over to Bobby. "I need your help!"

XXX

Andi was holding it together pretty well for it being her last show here in Charming. She looked up to see Bobby walking into the studio, dressed as Elvis, neither Courtney nor Jenny seemed surprised. "You just never know what's going to happen on the AJ and Jenny show. In honor of AJ's last show, we brought in an Elvis impersonator to serenade our girl on her last day. Hit it Elvis!"

Bobby started to strum his guitar, Andi fully expected him to play a fast up beat tune, when he started to play and sing _Love Me Tender_ , she was thoroughly surprised.

Love me tender,  
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so.

Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will.

Love me tender,  
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part.

Love me tender,  
love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
till the end of time.

He continued to play the song, humming along with the music, and swaying. Still in shock, Andi smiled. "Thank you Elvis, that was beautiful." Andi looked up as the studio door opened and Opie walked in, Elvis was still humming along with his guitar. Opie knelled in front of Andi, grabbing the microphone.

"I'm sorry for leaving you two weeks ago, I thought I was protecting you. I love you Andi. You've made my life complete, I never thought I could love like that again. You have my heart, I think you had it from the moment you told me off at that bar. I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Please tell me it's not too late, that I didn't screw things up and loose you. Will you marry me?"

He pulled out a box from his cut pocket, opening it for her to see the ring. Andi just stared at it, then up at him. There was several seconds of dead air, before Jenny jumped in. "While AJ is thinking, let's get back to the music. Eternal Flame by The Bangles."

Andi couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, Elvis had left the studio. it was just Jenny, AJ and Opie. He was still on one knee in front of her, looking at her waiting for an answer. "Oh my God!"

"Come on beautiful, do you have an answer for me?" He looked at her hopefully, his eyes pleading with jer to forgive him. She could see that he loved her, she knew it in her heart.

The song was nearing an end, she closed her eyes, feeling the tears streaming down her face. They were back on the air, she grabbed the microphone. "Yes!" Opie slipped the ring on her finger, she pulled the headphones off her ears, he stood up, pulling her up with him.

"I love you!"

'I love you too!"


	29. Chapter 29

**One Year Later**

She laid back in her hospital bed, she hated hospitals at least this stay had a better out come. The nurse rolled in the two bassinets into her room, she was handed a pink bundle, and Opie was handed the other pink bundle. "How are you feeling beautiful?"

"Tired, happy..." She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Are we ready for our crazy family to meet our girls?" Andi looked over to the couch, Ellie and Kenny were asleep. She smiled at her two older children, they were excited about their baby sisters.

"Are you sure about this? They can wait!"

"I'm fine! Go get your brothers!" She smiled as he opened the door, walking down the hall to get his brothers. Once they were all in the room, he cleared his throat.

"I'd like you to meet our girls, the newest additions to this big crazy family Madalyn Grace and Alyssa Brooklyn." Opie slipped on pink reaper beanies on their heads.

Andi laughed as she watched a half dozen big tough bikers, turn into big softies,as they made faces at her new born daughters. She knew that each one of them had just taken a silent oath to protect her daughters. Opie leaned down to kiss her, she smiled at him. She never thought that telling off a biker in a bar, would end up in her happily ever after.

THE END!


End file.
